A New Thread of Life
by MvA-Fan4life
Summary: What happens when a new monster joins the crew... he's part fabric, part teenager, part imaginative and part brilliant? Susan/OC plz REVIEW! if bad detail go to this link: http://mva-fan4life./art/A-New-Thread-of-Life-Ch-1-MvA-122420627
1. Chapter 1

A New Thread of Life A Monsters vs. Aliens Fan-fiction

---Chapter 1---

NO!!! They ll never take my experiments away!!! I shouted as I swung my hand across my table in my makeshift lab within my cellar, destroying everything I had worked on. The beakers and test tubes shattered and the chemicals contained created fumes that made me slightly dizzy. The floor above me, men were trying to break down my family s front door. I realized I would have to do my final test right there and then. I had been saving it for when I was sure it would be successful. I took my latest serum and approached my most important test subject who was supposed to be the first receiver of my successful serum. Here goes nothing! I said. Suddenly, someone from above yelled, Fire in the hole! A loud explosion rocked the house and I slipped on the chemicals on the floor. In an attempt to stay standing, I flung the serum in the air to maintain balance. No good. I fell on my test subject and the serum fell on my head and shattered! Suddenly I realized that I was in contact with the subject while it was in contact with the serum.  
I was feeling the serum take affect but had no idea what would happen because I had so far only tested on my simple structure test subjects so what would happen when it was on a complex subject. My subject suddenly disappeared and I wondered where it went. I tried getting up but the fumes were so strong that I was getting weaker and weaker by the second. The sound of marching feet approached the top of the cellar stairs. A strong American voice said, Fumes!! Boy, this feller s a tough one! Send in the chem. Squad! I was almost unconscious from the gasses when suddenly a stabbing feeling was in my leg. They had tranquilized me!  
I last thing I heard was the strong American voice saying, Well we weren t here for a monster but oh well this is a new capture record, 3.5 seconds! YEEHAWWW!! Monster???? I said weakly right before I passed out.

BZZZZTTT!!! BZZZZTTT!!! Sounded with a blinking red light as I came to groggily.  
Ugh why is my bed soft yet hard and cold yet warm? I groaned as I realized I wasn t in my room any more.  
Suddenly the bed beneath me came out from under me and I fell to the ground and that woke me up fully. Yet something was wrong, the landing was hard yet soft like I had padding on but I still felt the impact fully.  
I looked at my skin, wait a minute my skin it s soft but not like flesh but like fabric. Oh my gosh! I have fused with my test subject! I gasped. I started sweating in shock, but how , my flesh was fabric. I guess I have human body functions still. For some reason the clothes I had been wearing had been removed and replaced by a black collared t-shirt, black shorts and a black pair of sneakers, each with an orange trim and on the t-shirt, the number 0006 was on the left breast of the shirt.  
What the I said and suddenly the buzzing light stopped and I feel as if the room was falling like some type of elevator. And as soon as it had started, it had stopped with a jerk and I fell to the ground again.  
The light retracted into the ceiling and the wall in front of me opened and I saw an enormous room! Big enough to fit The Space Needle! I was nervous to enter it but apparently the room I was in didn t want me in it as one of its walls moved towards me and I was pushed involuntarily into the room.  
I guess I was going into the room after all.  
In the room were two tables, a small table for my height and a huge table! I mean huge! It was tall enough to be for someone 50 ft tall to dine at, I estimated, I could be off by an inch or so. But there isn t anyone that tall? I remembered something important but it couldn t surface Something about monsters. Oh yeah! There was this thing on the news a few months ago about monsters saving the world from giant robot, an alien invasion and then Paris from a giant snail. But the government was saying it was a huge prank by the media, but I didn t buy it That s right! I had been inspired by the existence of monsters to do my experiments. How could I forget that? I guess the whole new place and the effect my experiments had on me made me think in the moment.  
BEEEP! BEEEP! BEEEP sounds from the corners of the room. From the ceiling three tubes are lowering down to the table at my height. The first one drops a ball of fluff onto the table. The second one drops a colorful ball of fluff. Lastly the third tube drops a large lumpy mess onto the table and then a spoon drops down as well. After that the tubes recede. I approach the first fluff. I guess whoever caught me has decided to test what I will eat based on my body. I picked up a piece of it and gave it a nibble and spit it back out. YUCK! Cotton balls? Just because my body is fabric doesn t mean I eat cotton like some stuffed animal! I yell out hoping my capturers would hear that.  
The second one is the colored fluff and I don t expect much difference. I taste it, Cotton Candy? Ah, since I m half fabric and half human they thought of this. The cotton for the fabric and candy for human but this is breakfast time I believe and I actually eat right. The third one was the glop . I pick up the spoon and scoop up some of it and taste it. Oatmeal! Finally real food! I eat all of it and feel full. I guess my stomach is still human.  
Ah good you eat real food, I ll tell the boys down in the mess hall to take note of that, says a voice from behind me. It s the same American voice I heard right before I passed out when I was captured.

--End Chapter 1-- 


	2. Chapter 2

---Chapter 2---

I swing around to confront the person who had captured me. I saw a man clearly part of some military group because he was in full uniform he had so many purple hearts on his shoulder that he could have melted them down and made a whole artificial heart from the metal. Also, I could have sworn I saw both a WWI and WWII badge on his uniform. He was on a jet pack and was hovering off the ground at about 10 ft. Uh, hi, I said cautiously not wanting to insult a war veteran. Um where am I? All will be explained because you need to follow me, it is time for your orientation, He said in a strong voice.  
I guess I was following him As we approached one of the walls it started to open and beyond it there was a huge hallway. Soon after entering it we stopped. Suddenly the floor gave a jerk and I realized that we were on a large moving platform. As we moved forward, I noticed that there were more people everywhere and of course a few were staring, I mean I would even stare at me cause of how I looked.  
He explained to me his name was General W.R. Monger. The government decided that in 1950 that the public should focus more on more important things than the existence of monsters and so they built this facility to contain these monsters. Over the years they had captured monsters and kept them here. A few months ago there was a meteor crash in Modesto, CA. It caused a new monster to be captured. The substance in the meteor, Quantonium, was wanted by an evil alien who sent a robot probe to collect it. The U.S. military was sent to respond to it and was unsuccessful. Then Monger went to the president to suggest releasing the monsters they have captured to take care of it and by doing so they will be granted their freedom. They succeeded and so were free but the alien came to Earth to get the Quantonium himself. He had obtained it from one of the monsters who was created by the Quantonium and then tried to take over the world. Luckily the remaining monsters saved the monster captured and then put a stop to the invasion. In the process the monster that was created by the Quantonium decided to save the world by taking it back into her and became a monster again. Then they escaped the ship s self-destruct and then saved the world from a giant snail, Escargantua, from attacking Paris. Then though the government let them keep their home at the facility but they were free to leave and go but must live here and if the world needed them they would have to step up and save the world. Wait a minute , I interrupt him slightly to ask him a question. So am I in Area STOP! Monger shouts at me. I ll only tell you once and once only. Yes you are in that Area but you are to NEVER say its name, don t you know it s a federal offense? Sorry my bad. I say in embarrassment.  
Right then we suddenly stopped and I saw a huge chasm I couldn t see the bottom of and let out a gasp which Monger chuckled at. We went to the right along the wall a bit and then went rocketing upwards to another floor.  
Now if you choose to live freely you must promise to be able to help save the world in case it needs saving and must live here. Now are you in? If not you will be kept here forever and never be able to leave, finished Monger, clearly waiting for me to respond.  
Hmmm but I don t have any powers, I respond.  
Not exactly, we shall test you tomorrow but you must agree now whether you re in or not. Alright, I m in, but where are these other monsters? I ask. They are on a case in Point Pleasant, West Virginia where currently a moth-like man is terrorizing millions, says Monger.  
So where is my room? I ask wondering about what I m going to do until they return. Also, when will they be back? They ll be back by the morning so you ll meet them then but they don t know about you yet, just think of it as a surprise for both them and you. Monger responds. As for your room, you can thank your fellow monsters because your room is specially made for you, all of the accommodations of home away from home without being home. Ah well that s good. I conjure to his statement.  
Oh and two more things, I need to know your dietary habits and what your name will be. Monger says, And this new name is because we can t just call you by your regular name so we need a monster name and you ve been a good monster on your first day, no complaining, no violence and no trying to escape aaannnddd the guy who gives the monsters their names is sick, some thing about swines. Don t worry though; you can wait until after dinner to tell me your name. I start up with my meals, Oh ok, so for breakfast I normally eat oatmeal with honey. Lunch is normally hot dogs. Finally dinner is best when it is bacon and olive pizza without sauce. Very well I ll let you go to your new room until lunch and then you will be in your room until dinner. I ll see you then, Paul.... Wait how do you know my name? I ask in confusion.  
We have our ways. We had reached the containment quarters he explained and then I saw all of the rooms. Then we reached what he said was mine.  
OH MY GOSH! I shout as the wall opens to it.

--End Chapter 2-- 


	3. Chapter 3

---Chapter 3---

The room was fantastic! It looked just like my own room back at home. All of my books were there, along with my bed even! All of my posters were up as well. Heck, my shelves were in the same place as if I had walked into my own room only the windows were gone and there was no fan and the ceiling was way up, I d estimate about 75 feet. But was the most amazing thing was that my main fitness tool was in it, my two DDR pads and a TV screen for it, but sadly no cable for television. My desk and the lamp are there too, plus all of my notes from my experiments that weren t destroyed in the accident. And most of all, my prized camouflage hat is there and is right on the bed post. I put it on and then As the door was closing, Monger lastly said, Oh and lunch is in half an hour. *SLAM*  
I go and sit on my bed. Wow this is amazing, I mean my room looks just like my own one at my house only a taller ceiling. I look into my junk drawer in my bedside drawers and even all of the stuff hasn t been moved so much as an inch. Then I check if all my summer camp stuff is still there and it is. Next, I go over to my shelf and check if something is still there. Heh, they didn t even mess with the layer of dust on the shelf. I guess I really do owe the other monsters thanks. I wonder how they look. BEEP, BEEP, BEEP! sounded in the room and the back wall of my room started opening to another tall room. I went in realizing it was lunch time. It was an elevator, the door closed and it started going down. I guess that the containing rooms are right below the main room I was in before. Once it stops, the door opens and then I m back in the main room. I walk over to the table and when I sit down, the tube from this morning is lowering and out plops half a dozen hot dogs, with ketchup.  
I pick one up and give it a nibble, YUM! These can only be one kind of hot dogs, hot dogs cooked on a grill, wow I ll feel bad if I can t repay the other monsters for making this place so great. I finish them and then the beeping starts up so I guess I have to go back to my room. The door opens and I go in. Back up, and I m in my room again.  
I go over to my bed and lie down to take a nap. Thoughts go through my head, What is my name going to be? Will the other monsters like me? Who is going to sit at the tall table and why is the room even taller than that? Is this facility going to be infected with the swine flu? I try to relax and think what would be a great name. I have fabric properties so that will have to be part of it. I decide to just say the name out and then say yes or no.  
The Missing Strand? no too evolutionary. Dr. Cloth? no, too scientificy. Stitch? no, too Disney. Fabricatorinator? no, too doofenschmirtzy. Big Old Blanket or B.O.B. for short? no too acronymy Ugh! Why is this so hard, I just have to relax and remember that name I used to call my self when I was little and played with my final test subject who now I am fused with That s it! I ve called my self that ever since my mom ever gave me Blankey when I was a baby. When ever I played with him, we would fake fusion and have THAT name. Thank god I never lost imagination. I stand up, go to my desk and write it down and put the paper in my pocket in case I forget.  
The rest of the time until dinner I go and read my book I have on crypto zoology and wonder if any other creatures in this book are real, Monger said that the monsters were facing a moth-like man at Point Pleasant in West Virginia. That means Mothman is real!  
The beeping starts up again and so I go to the elevator room again for dinner and then down again to the main room. Once the doors open, the tables are there and then my table I walk over to and see the not a tube but a claw-machine like claw holding a box this time lowering down. It is dropped and I smell pizza. I open it and there it is, a small bacon and olive pizza with no sauce!  
Finally, I can resume my lucid dreaming tests for this food combination induces lucid dreaming! I exclaim with joy.  
After I have eaten all but one slice I hear Monger from behind. I turn around to greet him.  
Well Paul, how was your first day? he asks.  
Amazing! I reply, The food is great, your facility s moving capabilities are unbeatable and this pizza tastes like it s from my own home town! Would you like the last slice? Well thank you He takes it and eats it. YEEEHAWWW! You have some taste buds! Now on to the serious note what is your monster name going to be? I thought long and hard and I ll have to go with; Paulankey because that name inspired my experiments and so now that I m a product of those experiments, I feel that I deserve that name. Well ok Paulankey, well it s about time for lights out, so back to your cell. All right good night Monger. I say.  
Oh one last thing, when you wake up and go down in the elevator it won t open up right away, the others will have returned and they actually are on their way right now. Now they still don t know about you so once they are in there I m going to go in there and then I will introduce you and that is when the elevator door will open just so you know. Ok Monger, now goodnight I say with a yawn and then I go into the elevator, up to my room and get into bed and I pass right out.

--End Chapter 3-- 


	4. Chapter 4

---Chapter 4---

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP! I wake up to that sound. I had dreamt that each monster I was going to meet was very scary and now I am very nervous.  
I walk into the elevator and then it goes down and stops; there is little light from the red one above my head. Suddenly I hear voices.  
That was amazing! I hear a voice that sounds like a jock, That Mothman won t be bothering anyone anymore. Did they kill Mothman? I think in shock.  
Yup, the way I setup that translator to communicate with him really helped, said a voice with a British accent, Just think that all he wanted was to have the unstable explosives removed from his home in that abandoned TNT zone. Few, they helped him and didn t hurt him I thought with relief.  
And the way I pinned him down in my giant feminine hands while you hooked up the translator was even better, said a rather manly voice.  
What the I think now in confusion.  
No, that was me Bob, said a louder than normal female voice. You were the one who scared him off twice. Alright so one of them is named Bob I thought now knowing one of their names. But why was the woman s voice so loud? The jock s voice said, Yeah and it was our big ol ball of fur here that helped us catch up to with him each time you scared him off. Screeeeee! says a fifth voice as if in agreement.  
Whoa what was that? It sounded huge! I think once again scared.  
Monsters! Line up! Monger says from out of nowhere probably just entering. While you were away, we had gotten a surprise for you. Is it breakfast cause there isn t any out yet Monger, said the jock in a very grumpy tone.  
Is it a giant jar of pickles? asks the voice that was Bob.  
No Bob, says Monger in an annoyed tone, While you all were taking care of the Mothman, we had gotten a call about some problems up in Auburn, Massachusetts about some kind of creatures attacking. Turns out someone had been making living creatures from fabric and so we went and stopped them and then went after their creator. He had barricaded himself up in his family s house and was in his cellar lab. We couldn t get in so we used explosives; apparently he had been doing something important and we had interrupted it because when we got in there fumes were leaking up the cellar stairs. So, I sent in the Chem. Squad and I got a mask and went down. When I reached him the squad just had tranquilized him and he was a mess. He had been fused with his experiment and so we brought him here because now you have a new monster to the team. A new monster!?!? All four voices said together except the large screech which was after they all finished.  
Yup, Monsters, say hello to your new team mate; Paulankey. The door started opening and I took a deep breath and then started walking forward. Here goes nothing! I think hoping this won t go bad.

--End Chapter 4-- 


	5. Chapter 5

---Chapter 5---

As I walked out of the dark elevator, the brightness of the main room caused me to have everything be a blur. I saw a green blur, a brownish red blur and a blue blur all at human height. Meanwhile, there was a very tall black blur with a white blur on top. Lastly there was a huge orange blur that was clearly why the room was so big.  
As it got clearer I saw that the green blur was some type of ancient mid-evolution amphibious mammal. The blue blur was literally a type of goo/putty/ooze/slime blob with one eye. The brownish red blur was a regular man with a bug head with big eyes. The tall black blur was a giant woman! Lastly the huge orange blur was a huge orange butterfly insect!  
Uh, hi, I say nervously worried I might provoke them.  
The blue blob went right up to me and stuck out a hand and said, Hi, I m Benzoate Ostylezene Bicarbonate, but you can call me Bob. I shook his hand.  
Next the fish- ape approached me and extended a hand and said, Good to meet ya, my name is The Missing Link, but every one calls me Link. I shook his hand and he increased his grip so I did too. He chuckled.  
The bug-man came up next and put out a hand and said in perfect British accent, Pleased to meet you my name is Dr. Cockroach PhD. I shook it and I knew right there and then that he was the tech expert of the group.  
Now the giantess stuck out a hand and said, Hi I m Ginormica but you can call me by my human name, Susan. I reached up and grabbed her pinky and shook it. You don t have to be nervous, we re all friend here Paulankey. Trust me I had it worse, they just put me in here and then I met them and I freaked. I smiled because that was relieving.  
Screeeee Grunt Snort said the large butterfly.  
She said Hi Paulankey nice to meet you my name is Insectosaurus but you can call me Insecto said Link, I can understand what she says. Monger then said, Well you re off to a good start well, I ll let you be and in an hour or so I ll come and get you because we need to find out and register your powers. He left with a sudden shot upwards to the ceiling on his jetpack where a hole had opened.  
Well so now there is another girl in the group, Bob just states out loud.  
Bob, he s a teenage boy, Dr. Cockroach replies to him.  
But he doesn t have any boobies! Bob blurts out.  
Bob, do we need to have the Talk again? Link asks Bob.  
Bob just stares up at the ceiling and realizes that he was being spoken to, Whoa, guys, did you know we have a ceiling? Wow! Wait, what did you say? Pardon him for as you can see, he has no brain. Dr. Cockroach tells me apologizing for Bob.  
The beeping of the time for breakfast had begun to sound and so everyone went to their tables. I walk over to a chair at my table next to Bob and Link while Dr. Cockroach sat across from me. Susan was at her table while Insecto just stood where she was. The tube for Link dropped out a bunch of raw fish. Dr. Cockroach had gotten a pile of trash. Out of nowhere I heard a cannon shot and saw the next moment a ham stuck to Bob be absorbed and being digested in apparently his body. Out of the wall, a huge bowl, I mean huge, like a small lake sized bowl appeared and was filled with sugar water that clearly was for Insecto. Then my tube came out and plopped a lump of oatmeal along with a spoon.  
You eat oatmeal too? I heard Susan ask as she got hers as well.  
Yup, I said looking up at her sheepishly, I m sorry if I m seem shy its just that this is all new and sudden to me. It s ok Paulankey, like I said before we re all friends here, Susan says nicely. That smile made me blush, I hope it wasn t too bad.  
You don t have to call me Paulankey, I say more comfortably, My real name is Paul Leger. Ok, Paul, Susan says. So, how did you get here? No its kind of corny I reply but somehow it seems hard to say no to those huge blue eyes.  
I bet it won t be as corny as Bob s, he was made in a snack food factory. Link states and Bob nods in agreement.  
Yes, Paul tell us, we haven t heard an origin story since Susan first got here. Dr. Cockroach chimes in.  
I give in, Alright fine it might seem corny but here it goes

--End Chapter 5-- 


	6. Chapter 6

---Chapter 6---

~~~~Flashback~~~~

When I was born, almost instantly I was given my baby blanket. I became inseparable from it. I wouldn t go to sleep without it. Soon I gave him a personality and would talk to him always wondering if I could ever make him talk for real. We would play and I would imagine we had fuzed together to fight evil, our name had inspired my monster name, which Monger let me chose for good first day behavior, Paulankey . Soon my parents told me I had to keep him at home when I went to school at first this was hard and soon I was sneaking him in my pocket as the wear and tear of a kid had made him smaller. I tried to work on experiments but I just wasn t in it, I just lost my imagination. Then I heard about the Monsters and Aliens situation on the news but soon the government tried to cover it up. I didn t fall for their cover up story as a governmental prank. The possibility of the existence of Monsters and Aliens sparked my imagination back into life!  
Soon I had started to get work on making my dream true by testing on socks so that they would do basic things like pair and fold on their own, also to be washer friendly so no problems with washing. I had succeeded! Then I went on to things like shoelaces that tie themselves. Finally, in my most recent test was on making a self tying tie as my high school required ties. It had worked but not as Artificial Intelligence but as a living creature. I decided to show off my experiment at my school as a self tying tie. It was the last week of school and I was excited. Everyone came and tried one. Everything was great but then at noon when it was lunch and something went wrong. The ties being now living creatures were hungry so they all undid themselves and started to eat food. It was simple but everyone panicked and so I left school in a hurry as I had just gotten my driver s license and rushed home before the cops could get at me. I had gotten home and then I barricaded the door and went into my cellar lab.  
Suddenly, this military group had arrived at my home and was asking for me to come out and surrender. I wouldn t give them my data so I started destroying all of my tests and old serums. Soon the fumes were thick from chemical reactions. The fumes made me weak but I wouldn t stop there without testing the tie serum, since it had been the most recent serum, on my final test subject, Blankey. It was my final shot.  
I was about to pour the serum onto him when the men breaking in used an explosive and shook the house. I slipped on the chemicals and landed on Blankey and then the serum fell on my head and Blankey.  
I started to fuze with Blankey for real this time! The fumes had made me weak and the men started marching downstairs and then they tranquilized me! I passed out and came to here last morning. I noticed that I was fabric yet I wasn t because I felt pain even though it felt soft and I can still sweat.

~~~~Unflashback~~~~

Wow That s amazing so you re fuzed with your baby blanket? Susan asks.  
Yup, I reply, And I don t even know if I have any powers or if I m just a freak. Paul, you re not a freak you re still human, but amazing, you have a fabric body yet a human body system and I already know from breakfast, a human diet. Dr. Cockroach adds. I can top that, Bob states, I was about to get married to my boy friend Derek when suddenly I was hit by a meteor and at the altar I grew into a giantess Bob, that s Susan, Link moans in irritation. You were created by the combination of a genetically altered tomato and a chemically altered ranch flavored ranch flavored desert topping. Oh yeah, I forgot. Bob responds in realization.  
Suddenly, Monger enters and announces, Monsters come with me it is time we find out what Paulankey can do. Let s go to the testing room! We all go into an enormous door, including Insecto. It opens and there is a huge room!  
There was everything! Moving Targets, obstacle courses, a large pool and a lot of weights of many sizes; from ones for Link to lift, for Susan, even a few for Insecto! Plus there were a few turrets that were probably heat sensing. There was even an area that looked like a school gym; pull-up bars, the rope climb and the classic dodge ball corner.  
Alright Paulankey, just go out there and see what your instinct tells you, Link says encouragingly.  
It looks dangerous, I say nervously.  
Don t worry Paul, Susan says caringly with a smile, If you get in trouble, we ll just jump in and get you out of there. We won t let you down, we re a team, and nobody gets left behind. Alright, here I go! I say, blushing again from that smile, right before running in to the first part.

--End Chapter 6-- 


	7. Chapter 7

---Chapter 7---

I approach the moving targets and think that maybe I can use string as a projectile.  
Guys, since I m part fabric, I think I can shoot string at the targets but I might try to pull a Spiderman, ok? I ask.  
Sure Paul, try it. Susan says giggling. I blush from the giggling.  
I point my hand at the moving target and when the target is about to reach a point in it s circular track I make the hand shape, string comes out! It sticks to the target and jams the motor!  
Wow! That is amazing! I shout in awe. Everyone is cheering and Monger has a smirk.  
I approach one of the obstacle courses and prepare to go through it. I get past the first tires and then I reach some ropes I can swing from to get past a pit of water. Instead of using the ropes, I see if the string I shoot can support my weight It can! I try swinging and, success! I keep making the string and make it past the pit!  
Next there is a small pool I have to swim through, I jump right in and realize that I am weighed down by my body being fabric and yet I can still swim! Link cheers the loudest probably because he isn t the only swimmer now in the team. I make it through this part and now I reach a heat lamp and all it does is make go from dripping wet to dry, I guess this is for Link to help him survive without water for extended time.  
Next in the obstacle course is a bunch of presses and crushers! I gulp, but I hear from behind Susan shout, You can do it Paul, I believe in you! Thankfully I m too far away that nobody sees the blush this time because it made my face tomato red! I get the confidence and realize something.  
I shout back to them, Guys, I have to tell you something about Blankey, he could always take the wear and tear of life, and I mean it because he made it to me being 16! If I can break down into the form of Blankey, or defabricate into a pile of cloth, I can make it through this part, should I try? Dr. Cockroach yells back, Yes do try! I calm my self and go into deep thought; I reach into my self and feel Blankey s presence. I pull him out into my main thought and realize my bones are breaking down! Slowly, my body is just a pile of cloth and is actually just a larger form of Blankey! I try to form a hand from the mass to give them a thumbs-up and it works!  
They all cheer and I try to move forward and I slither on the ground like a snake. I approach the first press which goes up and down and I make it by without it hitting me. Next up is a sideways press, I get halfway through and it clamps shut!  
Everyone gasps and Susan yells, Paul! Monger quick, open the press! He hits a button and they all approach.  
As it opens they all see a mass of cloth. Slowly I reform from the mass, all of the facility clothes on and stand up and say, What? Am I hurt? Bob says, Not a scratch, I d say when you re in your blanket form, you re as indestructible as Link. Bob that s you who is indestructible, Link says.  
Oh yeah! Bob realizes.  
And, Dr. Cockroach chimes in, It appears that you absorb all current clothing that you are wearing when you defabricate so when you reform you re clothed, amazing! Well Paulankey, Monger starts, You seem to be able to shoot string as a projectile and use it as a rope and transportation. You can swim well but definitely not as fast as The Missing Link. Plus you can break down into a basic form and become indestructible and appear to absorb you current clothes that you are wearing when you defabricate . Now we just have one last thing to test, your healing rate. What? I ask in confusion. What do you mean? Well we are going to see if you can self heal and if not we ll get men in right away to fix ya , He says assuring.  
Well ok but can I choose how to test this? I ask cautiously.  
Well sure! Monger says with a chuckle, We weren t just going to shoot you and hope for the best. Ok, well can I have a gun set to graze my arm and we can see that way? I ask hoping he says yes.  
Alright, Monger just says.  
He has me stand on an X on the floor and I see the man who is going to snipe me. I gulp getting nervous. I hear the shot and then I feel a wind go by as the bullet and it felt like someone had pinched me. I look at my arm and I see where the bullet hit but there s no bleeding! Everyone comes over to check the hit and it took a tear at my skin and yet I tell them, I only felt a pinch. As I say that, everyone gasps at the sight before them. My flesh suddenly started to form threads between the wound and then start to pull towards each other and soon there s only a stitch line where the wound is. I wonder Hey Link, I say to him, Punch me in the chest as hard as you can! Why Paul, Link asks, I don t want to hurt you badly. Just do it, I say assuringly, I want to see if I can heal my bones quickly even though my flesh is one thing, I want to see the healing rate for my bones. Link shrugs and runs at me and does a full punch at my chest and I feel me lose my breath and fall to the ground. I had heard a crack and knew my ribcage had gotten broken. Everyone surround me and now Dr. Cockroach has on a pair of large goggles, clearly x-ray goggles and is checking if my ribs are healing.  
Dr. Cockroach gasps, Good lord! Your rib cage had shattered and now is pulling itself together and now there isn t a single trace of Links punch. Did you feel that? Barely sorry no offense Link, I say while apologizing to him because I had felt I hurt his feelings. It was still a good punch I mean you shattered my rib cage! Thanks Paul, Link says feeling better that I apologized to him.  
Well Paulankey, this is al we needed, Monger says looking at his watch, As a matter of fact, it s lunchtime! We all go back into the main room and Monger leaves.  
Well that was some morning, Susan says. It ll be good to have some lunch and then what should we do? I know how about you show me your rooms and then I ll show you mine, I say hoping they will want to.  
They all say sure but Insecto screeches and Link says that she wants to see mine but can t fit into the room.  
As we finished that, we started lunch and I was feeling great. What could go wrong now?

--End Chapter 7-- 


	8. Chapter 8

---Chapter 8---

For lunch it was slightly different. I had gotten my hot dogs. Susan had gotten instead of oatmeal, a salad. Insecto had gotten what to her would be cotton candy, the top of a redwood forest tree! Link got salmon instead of trout. Bob had a tube go right above him and then out of it, a long submarine sandwich fell right on him and he started absorbing it. Dr. Cockroach got instead of just garbage and trash, a pile of trash that was consisting of fruits and vegetables. Hey Susan, I ask.  
Yeah Paul? She asks.  
Can I see what it look like from the top of your table? I ask.  
Sure Paul, she says smiling. She puts her hand down so I can walk onto it and then lifts me up and I hop off her hand and onto the table. I am so high up.  
Whoa! This is high up! I exclaim in shock and awe.  
Yeah but it is a big view of the room, Link adds.  
I look up at Insecto who is leaning in closer to see me fully now and is sniffing me. I chuckle at this as the wind tickles. Soon Susan is giggling at this and then Link joins in and then Dr. Cockroach gets into it with is maniacal laugh, even Insecto is some what grunt laughing and then Bob just yells out, What is so funny? We all stare at him and then everyone starts laughing including Bob.  
Heh, that was good, I say catching my breath.  
Hehehe yeah, Susan says still in that big smile.  
I felt right there and then we had all became pals because a real group of friends can just go into a laughing fit with you for no apparent reason.  
Lunch ends and then we all go into the elevator to go up to Link s room. But first we say bye to Insecto and then we have to wait because he has to drain it out because we can t breathe water.  
We get up to the room and it looks brighter than mine. There are a few weights in the corner. Also there is a water proof radio. And then Link tells us to pardon the green stuff. I wonder if the stuff is what I think it is. But he says that it is just the water plants and they float normally in the water. Plus there are a few waterproof books but mostly about action movies. On the wall he had one poster and it was of course a poster of Chuck Norris.  
I asked Link, Hey Link, how did you get here? Link responds, Well one day way back in the dino period, I was just minding my business in the process evolving from being a fish to being an ape. Well I was just standing there when, BAM! The Ice Age kicked in and I was frozen in ice but I didn t die because I had evolved warm blood and so I didn t die from the cold. I came to about 50 years ago when some scientists found me and thawed me out. I escaped from them and then felt I had to go back to my turf which now had become Coco Beach. I was very territorial and so I fought off all of the males while keeping the females. I then was attacked by the National Guard, the Coast Guard and the life guard but still wasn t captured. Then the men from the facility came in and tranquilized me and brought me here. Wow, I say in awe, so you really are from the genus that carried the chromosomes from fish to humans? Yup, Link stated looking rather full of himself.  
We then went back into the elevator, went back down to the main room and then we got into the elevator for Insecto s room, which of course was enormous!  
The room was fairly empty except for the huge picture of the Redwood Forest. Plus there were a few big balls of light that were really remote controlled blimps that someone would fly around and Insecto would follow. Link tells me that Insecto got here by being affected by nuclear radiation. She became a 350 ft tall monster grub and then went and attacked Tokyo because of all the bright light attracted her. That was where the facility got her. Later on, she got hit by a phaziod cannon owned by Gallaxhar when he tried to take Susan. She cocooned herself and metamorphosized into a butterfly.  
We all but Insecto go into the elevator and go back down to the main room.  
Next, we go up to Bob s room.  
Bob s room was fairly empty just like Insecto, but still had a few things. As soon as we got in there, Bob went up to a white box that was a mini-fridge and takes out a plate of Jell-O. He calls her Janet. I wonder what is going on and he tells me that he is dating her. The monsters later tell me about the whole jell-o love story situation. He shows me then the rest of his stuff. He has a red dodge ball that he throws against a wall and catches it on his body and then absorbs it and spits it out and then throws it again. He also has a mirror that he goes in front of and tries to make different shapes. He has one book and that is See Spot Run .  
I ask Bob how he got here and after he had tried to say he got here both like Insecto and Link, he finally told me his origin.  
Well, He starts, I was born in a snack food factory, Old Man Carl s Snack Food. They were trying a new combination of a genetically altered tomato and some chemically altered ranch flavored dessert topping. I formed from that and gained consciousness. I became an indestructible, gelatinous mass. They all ran even though I was just a kid being just made. I started eating all of the stuff in the factory. Soon the cops came and shot me but it just was absorbed and so they failed. They ran away and then I ate their squad car. Then the men from the facility came and used my one weakness cold to stop me and captured me. When I got here Link and Dr. Cockroach already were here and then after me, Insecto came in. Dr. Cockroach had taught me how to speak as I wasn t taught how to speak by the facility or by the snack food factory. Wow, I say in awe, So when you absorb something, can you choose whether or not to digest it? Yes I can, Bob says trying to look as smug as Link while saying it.  
Then we went back down to the main room again and then went up to Dr. Cockroach room.  
It was full of inventions! There were a lot of explosion marks of the wall in smears and he told me that not all of his experiments work but some do. He took out a watch that was made out of a can, a tube of toothpaste and a paperclip, and told me that it couldn t tell time but it can propel people into the air but all it did was pull Dr. Cockroach around while we chuckled and then Susan stopped Dr. Cockroach from hitting the wall. He told me that he was now trying to see if he can make a containment device for when they have to take care of rampaging monsters. There was a whole wall of books! Ones about quantum physics, insect books and a lot of notebooks of notes he has made.  
Now Doc, I ask, Now how did you get here? Well it isn t as amazing as anyone else s but oh well, he starts, Well I was looking into how people can live longer by trying to take traits from a cockroach and give them to humans. Unfortunately there was a side effect, I had gotten the cockroach s ability to survive but I had gotten other parts like the head. I was captured while trying to get food for a meal and was brought here. I had taught Bob and Link how to talk as Bob was never taught and Link came from a time before languages existed. Dr. Cockroach, that is amazing because you can climb up walls and can build inventions from plain trash, I reply, That is amazing. Thanks Paul, Dr. Cockroach says happily.  
We again go back down to the main room and then up to Susan room.  
It is huge! Everything is like my room only on a large scale and has a light tint of pink to it. There is a poster of a kitten hanging from a tree with the saying; Hang in there! There also is a huge desk out of welded metal. Plus a few books, all supersized! I can see; Of Mice and Men , Dante s Inferno and the novel form of The Incredible Shrinking Woman. There also is an enormous bean bag chair that is big enough for 5 elephants to be on it at the same time. She picks everyone up and puts them on the bed and then we start jumping as it is like a moon-bounce to us!  
I then ask Susan, So Susan, how did you get here? Well its kind of long but I ll shorten it for you, She tells me, A little I was about to get married to my boy friend Derek Deetle, one of the top newsman in Modesto, CA. Everything was perfect and then, on the day of the wedding, I was out at the church s gazebo and Derek came out and approached me. He told me we weren t going to Paris for our honeymoon but to Fresno, CA. I was devastated but then he told me that we were going there so he can step up in his career. I then was alone in the gazebo when I noticed a meteor falling towards me and I tried to get away but I still got hit. I m not hurt and then I go into the church and at the alter, I started glowing green and then I grew to the height of 49 ft 11ft 1/2inches. The church was destroyed and then I was captured by the men from the facility. After that an alien probe came to earth looking for the energy substance, Quantonium that was in the meteor that made me huge. We were sent in to destroy it and succeeded and we were granted our freedom. We went back to Modesto and I found out that Derek was a big jerk. I realize my size and strength is better for my life. Then the evil alien Gallaxhar came to earth to try and get it himself. He caught me and in the process hurt Insecto. Then he got the Quantonium and reduced me back to my normal height. He had made his clone army and planned to take the earth for himself. Luckily Link, Bob and Dr. Cockroach came and saved me and helped me stop the takeover. Then they got trapped and so I had to regain the Quantonium and become Ginormica again to save them. I saved them and then when we got out Insecto came and got us. Derek tried to get me to be interviewed by him so he can get a better job and then I dumped him. Wow that is even more amazing than I thought it would be, I say in awe, That Derek sounds like a jerk. Thanks Paul, Susan says happily smiling, there s that blushing again.  
You re welcome Susan, I say in reply.  
We go once again down to the main room.  
Dr. Cockroach chimes in, Now that we ve shown you our rooms how about now we see yours? Sure Dr. Cockroach, I reply, I mean I did agree to the whole deal. We all go into the elevator and then we start going up to my room.  
I hope my room isn t dirty, I think to my self.  
When we reach the room, all of the other monsters gasp!

--End Chapter 8-- 


	9. Chapter 9

---Chapter 9---

I wonder why they all gasp and then we all get out and they all find something they are interested in. Link looks at my black belt in karate and then finds the book on crypto zoology. Bob looks at my poster of 101 movie quotes in awe. Dr. Cockroach is inspecting my DDR items and then is flipping through the notes from my experiments with wide eyes. Susan is the only one who can t find something to look at and is sitting off to the side looking at everyone else. I realize something Susan would like. I run over to my bookshelf and grab a photo album that I felt Susan would like. I run back over and get her attention.  
Hey Susan, I say, I found something you would like I give her the photo album. She opens it and gasps.  
Awww Paul Susan says calmly, These cats are so cute. What are their names? I had given her a photo album of my cats I have back at home knowing from that poster in her cell that she was a cat person. Well, the short haired one is named, Tiger and the long haired one is named Dusty because whenever she gets out from under the couch, she is covered in dust like a feather duster! She laughs at this and keeps looking through the pictures.  
I go over to Link who is still looking through the crypto zoology book and say, Hey Link, do you know any of these guys in the book besides Mothman? You know from before you were frozen in ice? Link responds, Yeah, the Loch Ness Monster and the Lake Champlain Monster owe me each five trout from a very old wager that I bet they would end up in land locked body of water and they said they wouldn t! Then I approach Dr. Cockroach and ask him, Hey Dr. Cockroach, do you play DDR? My good boy, Dr. Cockroach responds, My PhD is in dance! We ll have to see about that later. I say chuckling that the dance off would be fun.  
I go over to Bob and say to him quoting one of the movie quotes, This town ain t big enough for the both of us. (Westerner)  
Bob replies, Then say hello to my little friend. (Scarface)  
I respond, Of all the coffee shops in the town, you walk into mine. (Casablanca)  
Bob replies with a zinger, We are the knights who say Ni! (Monty Python and the Holy Grail)  
I decide to pull out the tricky lines, Who are you gonna call? (Ghostbusters)  
Bob finishers with the most unbeatable lines ever, So, Who is on First? (Abbott and Costello)  
I say to him, My friend, you are a master of the movie quote off . I then say to everyone, Uh, hey guys can you all come over here? They all come over and Susan asks, What is it Paul? I say, I wanted to thank you guys for making this place so great. You guys are awesome and I will find a way to repay you all for this. Susan says, Thanks Paul, smiling and me blushing again, But you don t have to repay us. Oh yes I do, I reply, I will and it shall happen. We all go back into the elevator and down for Dinner. Insecto is in there and so we all go to our tables. But for some reason my pizza is dropped onto Susan table. An intercom with Monger s voice says, Sorry Paulankey, but for health reasons, we will put your meal onto Susan table because the medics don t like your food touching garbage and raw fish. Susan helps me up and then she gets a large pile of what seems to be mashed potatoes. Link gets a large sturgeon fully cooked. Dr. Cockroach gets a pile of pizza boxes with crusts and the cheese that sticks to the box. Bob gets a fully cooked turkey to the head by cannon shot. Insecto gets another Redwood Forest Tree for dinner.  
We all eat and then we all just sit around and talk but I can t get a feeling that something is wrong.  
What s wrong Paul, Susan asks noticing me acting differently than before dinner.  
I reply, I can t get a feeling off of my chest that a place I used to go to during the summer since I was 9 to 15 is in trouble right now. The place was a summer camp called Camp Woodstock in Woodstock Connecticut. I wasn't going to go this year but that isn't it. Don t worry Paul, Dr. Cockroach replies, If anything was wrong with a place associated with any of us they would tell us. I mean when Old Man Carl s was in bankrupt Bob was informed. We all go into our rooms and then it is lights out.  
I fall asleep thinking about camp and then the lights go out.  
I think to my self, It s probably just some bad olives in the pizza, what could go wrong at Camp? Plus the counselers could probably handle it.

--End Chapter 9-- 


	10. Chapter 10

---Chapter 10---

I wake up to the lights and the beeping and groggily go into the elevator and into the main room. Everyone is there and they all say good morning to me.  
Morning everyone, I say waking up fully.  
Susan picks me up to go onto the table and then the oatmeal drops onto the table in a small pile for me and a large pile for Susan.  
We all eat silently and then a loud beeping occurs.  
Everyone goes into a line to stand at attention so I do too.  
Monger enters on his jetpack and says, At ease Monsters. Now we have us a situation. There is a monster on the loose in Connecticut. Connecticut? I think, Oh please God don t be at camp. Monger continues, A monsters is terrorizing a summer camp. Please don t be Camp Woodstock I think.  
Monger finishes, Paulankey, it is at Camp Woodstock; we know that you went there for the last 6 summers and it is necessary that you are the leader on this mission. You may have been here for only three days but you are the expert and besides it is a creature you would know about. I reply, What? You will know soon enough, Monger explains, We will be going on the plane-jet because I feel that I need to further clarify the situation. Insecto will follow and then regroup at Camp Monger I have in my room some supplies I need for camp, I say, Can I go get them? Sure but be quick, Monger replies.  
I rush up to my room go to my bureau, get my red camp bandanna, put it on like a do-rag and then get my camouflage hat and put it on top of it. Next I grab my camp dog tags of how many years I ve gone and then my camp map and photo scrapbook I keep in my bookshelf. Lastly, I get a bag and put the photos and map in it and put on the dog tags.  
I go back down and see everyone waiting and as soon as they see me, I say in a low tone, Let s do this thing. Camp is the best part of my childhood and no stinking monster will destroy it. We leave the main room by the same room that I went through for my orientation on my first day here. In front of us at the abyss is a huge plane that can fit all of us except Insecto who would fly to the area. Susan can even fit in there.  
We start to go up and then once we reach the opening in the ceiling, we zoom off and fly with Insecto flying behind us.  
Monger informs us more, The pond at Camp Woodstock has been polluted into for so long, it has obtained mutation properties. A large snapping turtle had eaten all of the pollution as the fish are scarce and it has changed into a monster. It was spotted by a few counselors getting ready for the summer camp to begin. Wait Monger, I quickly interrupt, Did you say snapping turtle? Monger replies, Yes I did why? I reply, Do you have any photos of it? Monger takes out a button and a side of the plane becomes a screen and I see a photo of a large monster humanoid featured turtle with a white mark on its right shoulder.  
Oh my God, I say rummaging through my photo album, That white mark is on only one turtle in the entire pond of Camp Woodstock. I take out a photo of a regular turtle. And that turtle is named Oscar. This is bad. Then his name shall be O scary, Monger replies, Why is it bad Paulankey? I reply, Oscar s name is misleading, This photo I took was when Oscar was up the small stream leading into the pond. Oscar was laying eggs! Oscar is a girl turtle! Dr. Cockroach chimes in, Of course! O scary is attacking because she is protecting a new nest of eggs! If those eggs hatch Monger finishes, Camp will have to be closed while we round up all of the babies! And today being a Sunday, you monsters have one week to catch her before the campers start arriving for the summer camp. We can t let that happen! I respond, Now there are a few rules for you guys at Camp, Link, you ll have to tell Insecto when we get there. Link, there is something about the pond, there are a lot of fishing hooks lost in there so you ll have to be careful. Bob, don t eat anything without my permission! Everything at camp is important! Dr. Cockroach, you can invent what ever you want but keep the explosions and destruction at a little to none. Susan, you have to be very careful because some of the trees are very old. Link; tell Insecto that she can eat a few trees only across the lake from the boat house. As nobody really actually goes over there often. We reached camp and as soon as the doors opened I saw a few familiar faces, some of the counselors from my camping experience were there and were fixing the Program lodge that had a collapsed wall! As we approached them they saw me and gasped. Monger informed them we were here to help with the situation and he left.  
They asked if it was really me and I said it was, they brought us into the program lodge and Susan and Insecto stayed outside but were peeking in through the windows. I took out my map of camp, put it on the table and asked them where they had seen Oscar.  
Oscar had been seen at the fishing docks, the waterfront, the middle of the lake, in front of the Roskin Lodge and on Witches Trail.  
Alright, we ll need the rest of the day to get ready for tomorrow and then at 10:00 AM tomorrow, we ll go all out and catch her. I say in a commanding tone. Dr. Cockroach, you go to the boathouse and trick out the old camp motorboat so we can catch her and go all Jaws movie fishing boat on it. Bob and Susan, you two need to go and get the large old ice fridge from behind the old Dining hall right here on the map, we ll need it to contain her. Bring it to Dr. Cockroach for a tune up. Link, you go on lookout for Oscar and you can go right out to the waterfront with a few of the counselors. I ll be going with Insecto to find a place for her to sleep for the night. Ok? Everyone says yes and departs for their tasks. Susan and Bob successfully get the ice box fridge to Dr. Cockroach who gets the boat tricked out. Link keeps a lookout and soon everything is ready. And the sun starts to set. The counselors go to their cabins. I tell Link that he can go into the swamp next to the New Dining Hall. Dr. Cockroach decides to sleep in the old Dining Hall and is really tinkering with the old supplies for more tech for tomorrow. Bob decides to sleep in the new dining hall after promising no midnight snacks. Insecto sleeps standing up at the Upper Athletics Field.  
I brought Susan over to the bell tower.  
Hey Susan, I ask her, Do you want to ring the bell for lights out? Sure Paul, She says smiling and then she rings it and the whole camp s lights go out, Thanks You re welcome, I reply to her.  
Susan is to sleep in the Arts and Crafts Barn and has her legs sticking out. I decide to sleep in the most recent place I was at last year at camp, Roskin Lodge. I couldn t sleep so I went out and lit a fire at the fire pit next to the lodge. It is about midnight when I hear a rustle from behind. It was Susan.  
Paul, why are you out here? She asks, Shouldn t you be sleeping for tomorrow? I can t, I reply, You see, the first day of Camp every year we have an opening ceremony and bonfire and so I lit one. Plus, I always whenever I m here, have a night where I sleep out under the stars and just star gaze. Do you wanna join me? Sure Paul, She says smiling with the little fire light, she doesn t see the blushing. She lays down and I go over to her head and lay down, next to her.  
Hey Susan, I say to her, Do people still look at you the same way when you are monster? Well, she starts, At first there are a few weird lookers but once you save something everyone looks at you just like before any changes. Thanks, I reply.  
Wow this is beautiful, She says, There are no city lights and the sky is crystal clear. No wonder Camp Woodstock is so great. Thanks, I say and then I start to yawn and then she yawns as if the yawn was contagious, Well goodnight Susan. Goodnight Paul, she says and she leans over and lightly kisses me on the head and I could ve sworn my face was tomato red.  
Alright so tomorrow is when everything goes down, I think to my self as I drift off with the stars overhead twinkling.

--End Chapter 10-- 


	11. Chapter 11

---Chapter 11---

The day started when a counselor rung the morning bell and so we all got up and had a little snack. Link, had a few frogs from the swamp. Insecto had a few trees. Bob had a fw boulders from the rocky field in the back of camp. Dr. Cockroach had some trashfom the dining hall. Susan and I had some small amount of apples from the dining hall.  
Then we went to the old Dining Hall to see what Dr. Cockroach had whipped up.  
Here we have a Sonar Scanner, A net launcher, a few scuba tanks along with scuba gear and a huge magnet with a metal detector to remove all of the hooks from the pond without even going into the water!, He says proudly, And all I had access to was an old stove, an old dishwasher, an old fridge, silverware, a radio, a few mountain boarding supplies from the old dining hall being a storage unit now and a car battery! he adds in his mad scientist laugh. Muahahahahahahahaha! Insecto fly over the pond in a sweeping motion to remove the hooks while we went and got to see the boat and capturer container. He opened the door and we all gasped The boat was enormous and had all of the things we needed and the capturer was on the back of it all. The containment cell has a function to de-mutate any substance it contains so once we get Oscary we can de-mutate her, Dr. Cockroach explains, If she breaks out, I have also a serum that will be able to do the job just as efficiently. And I believe if we de-mutate her, the eggs will de-mutate as well in a chain reaction. Bob said in a parody quote, We won t need a bigger boat (Jaws)  
Nice, I say to both Dr. Cockroach and Bob, Now let s do this! Once Insecto had flown over enough and Dr. Cockroach s metal detector was confirming the water was hook free. I had an idea with the hooks.  
Bob, I start to say, Do you want a snack? Yes I do, Bob starts pleading, Please oh please! Ok Bob, eat all of the hooks so no one else gets hurt. Ok! he says in agreement and then he starts to eat them while the rest of us get ready.  
Susan, you have to keep a watch on the waterfront for Oscar. Insecto you have the shore at Roskin. Bob, you have to patrol Witches Trail and don t eat anything there! Dr. Cockroach, Link and I will go out on the boat and try to lure her out, by diving down and finding her. I conclude, Susan if you see Dr. Cockroach red flag waving violently, dive into the pond and find us cause the situation will be dire if you see the flag. Everyone goes to their positions and then the three of us get ready to go onto the water. I don a pair of scuba gear and then we get to the middle of the lake.  
Alright Dr. Cockroach, Link starts up, Where is Oscar? According to my calculations, Dr. Cockroach says while tuning the instruments, She is right in front of the waterfront Alright, see you there Paul, Link says as he jumps in.  
I don the gear, put on the tank, get the net gun and ask doc if he has any last advice.  
The snapping turtle is extremely territorial about her nest so if she attacks you first, you are near her nest. Other wise just calmly capture her. Dr. Cockroach tells me.  
See you later Dr. Cockroach, I say before diving into the water and hope everything goes according to plan.  
The water is very murky; hence the ponds name Black Pond. Luckily I faced my fears about the water darkness last year at camp.  
Suddenly a large object swims behind me. I spin around in a panic. But see it is only Link!  
Sorry Paul, I just had to do that he says laughing as he can talk underwater. He quickly stops and gasps.  
Suddenly he turns me around to see a large green snapping turtle-like humanoid-like monster! It is Oscar! She is munching on a fish and her back is turned.  
I sneak up on her and then I pull the trigger on the net gun and success! We had captured her! And she was still calm because we apparently weren t near her nest. We pulled her up to the water front where Susan was cheering and she called out to Bob and Insecto to get over here.  
She picked up Dr. Cockroach s boat like it was as heavy as a large pocketbook and placed it on the main camp field while we hung the net with Oscar in it on a tree waiting for Bob before we de-mutate Oscar.  
Hey you guys, Bob calls out from far away, Look what I found! He was holding a large amount of eggs! Oscar s eggs!  
No Bob stay away, Dr. Cockroach shouts, She is territorial when it comes to her eggs. If Oscar sees her eggs in trouble she ll go Dr. Cockroach didn t have to finish his sentence because Oscar suddenly roared and broke the net. She ran at Bob but Link stood in her way. She just plowed through Link who went unconscious and swiped at Bob who was staring at the bell tower. A part of him flew off in the direction of Dr. Cockroach who became stuck in Bob s slime. She stole the eggs and right there dug a new hole and put the eggs in it and then growled at us. Susan was going to step in.  
No Susan, I start up, Oscar may be an icon of Camp Woodstock but she has damaged Camp and so now it s personal. I ll handle this one. Alright, Oscar, I say to Oscar, We can end this peacefully or I will have to use force. She roars at me. Alright, force it is. I reply.  
I get into a pose from my days in karate and then charge at her. She swipes at me but I dodge her and then shoot a few string shots at her face and some stick at her eyes and she is stunned trying to swipe at the string blinding her. I move in and did a flying round house kick at her and sent her flying. She finally got the string out of her eyes and then tries to scratch me and succeeds and leaves a huge gash in my arm but I step back as it heals and then I step back in and try to trick her by swinging around her by the strings I continue to shoot out of my hands and then soon she is dizzy but still fighting. I try to stun her in one big final move. I start running around her and then she keeps her eyes on me. I start shooting string and soon she is being cocooned in string and can t break the bonds. I finally make a bond around her mouth so she can t bite the string off and then she is wrapped up like a Christmas turkey.  
Susan is cheering and then Link comes to and Bob realizes that we caught her. Dr. Cockroach finally gets out of Bob s ooze and then he runs over and administers the serum to Oscar and then she starts to de-mutate and soon all there is, where there once was a monster, now there is a regular snapping turtle. He checks his scanners and then he confirms that all of the eggs are de-mutated.  
Out of nowhere Monger appears with the plane and tells us, Good work Monsters! Then all of the counselors come out from the cabins they were hiding in and then they start cheering saying they want us to stay for the opening campfire in a few days for the beginning of Camp. And if we want to be temporary counselors for the first week of camp and help out with the activities.  
Well sure only if you guys are up for it. I ask my friends, Hey guys, do you want to be here for the opening ceremony for camp this summer? They all agree.

--End Chapter 11-- 


	12. Chapter 12

---Chapter 12---

So the rest of the week goes by along the way, Monger stops by periodically to keep an eye on us. He only agreed to the whole counselor thing as to help the youth of the nation come to agreement with the existence of monsters. Also he stops by to drop off food for us.  
On Wednesday, he stops by and tells us that he had the boys at the facility make Susan a swimsuit for the next week. It was made using the fabric from what she wound up in when she was captured by Gallaxhar. The fabric was in the crop-circle design. As soon as I saw her in it, I had to sneeze rapidly to cover up the blushing caused by her appearance. That day I decided to ask her to go and swim.  
Sure Paul, Susan replies to me.  
We get out to the middle of the pond and that is the only spot where Susan is actually swimming because of it s a pond and most ponds middles are the deepest point and that is 75 ft.  
I decide to joke around and lightly splash her. She giggles and then makes what to her was considered a splash, was a small wave to me! I was hit by it and then didn t resurface.  
Oh my gosh, Susan exclaims, I didn t know that would happen! Paul where are you? Are you ok? I resurfaced a few feet away and was lightly chocking on a bit of water. She lifted me out of the water and tried pushing my chest with her pinky for light CPR. It worked and I sat up gasping for air. Susan, I exclaim, You saved my life! Oh it was only a little CPR, Susan explains, When I was normal, I became a certified lifeguard. Wait , I say in realization, You are a certified lifeguard? I became certified as one last year at camp! Paul, that s amazing! Susan says in surprise. I She would have continued but Link popped up out of the water.  
Hey guys, Link says to us, You better come in. Bob won t stop crying about the Witches Trail being haunted. We need you to try and convince him its not haunted. Fine, Susan and I say in unison. We get out and go to help Bob calm down.  
But I m telling you, Bob says in stubbornness as we reach him, The Witches Trail is haunted! And why is that Bob, Dr. Cockroach asks him hoping to find why.  
There is a huge rock on the trail and it won t move! Bob explains himself to us.  
I chime in, Bob that is Dino Rock. Some people say that is has been there since glaciers carved out the pond and deposited the rock on its shores. And why wouldn t it move? I tried to move it to check for more egg but it won t budge. Bob says not realizing his blunder.  
Bob, that rock is huge and nobody will move it, Link explains. Trust me that rock was there before I was frozen in ice! Really, Bob asks in hope.  
Yes Bob, Link finishes.  
Other than that, the rest of the week keeps normal for us and during the week, we get to know each other better, just like camp usually does to the campers.  
Soon it is Sunday and campers are filing in. We keep over by the high ropes course as it is far away enough for us to not be seen until the opening camp ceremony. I tell them we have to try and both be funny and be nice so I have had the counselors in on a few of the things we were going to do. Because we were going to be part of the skits once we are introduced.  
Soon, the sun is setting and so we get ready for the ceremony. Soon we see the fire torches walking by the cabins and soon all of the campers are at the council ring campfire. We start to sneak over and then we reach right behind the council ring and luckily no one sees us.  
Monger steps out and starts the ceremony. Campers of Woodstock, my name is General W.R. Monger. A week ago, camp was nearly doomed for the summer. Every one of the campers gasps and are in shock at this situation.  
Yes, for you see, the pollution in the camp s water had obtained mutating properties and your prized turtle Oscar became a monster! And so we renamed her Oscary. At this he has a slide show screen show the photo of the monster Oscar.  
Everyone screams even the counselors do to keep the atmosphere for the skit.  
Luckily, I run a facility hat specialized in capturing these creatures and so we sent our top squad on the case and then we stopped her and de-mutated her and now she is all right. At this the counselors brought out a cage with Oscar and the eggs that were hatching at the moment. And she had laid some eggs while mutated and if we hadn t got the eggs, camp would have had to been shut down for capturing, but luckily we did. At this everyone sighed.  
Only I wasn t the one who even caught her. Monger continues, I sent in a squad of good monsters to catch her and they are being honored for their efforts. At the word good monsters everyone was a bit confused.  
And now I am proud to introduce, Monger starts and I prepare my entrance with my string powers. The monster who was the leader of this mission Paulankey, or as you know him as the Woodstocker Born and Woodstocker Bred Paul Leger! I start yelling like Tarzan as I swing in from the side and people stare in awe as I look different than I usually do. I planned to hit the tree right above the stage and THWACK! I collide and everyone winces but I defabricate and plop onto the stage and reform and stand in a proud stance!  
Everyone stares and then they start clapping.  
I continue from where Monger left off, And I couldn t have done it without Suddenly a loud splash comes from the water and a shadow approaches me from behind, everyone is scared and then The Missing Link or for short Link, I finish and he picks me up, puts me down and then flexes his muscles and all the girl counselors, as planned, fake faint in awe and some of the boys chuckle at this.  
Link picks up from me, And we couldn t have de-mutated Oscar without the brilliant mind of Over our heads there is a loud whirring sound of something falling. Suddenly Dr. Cockroach lands softly with his improved watch-copter.  
Dr. Cockroach! Link finished and then a few girl campers scream at Dr. Cockroach appearance but then he picks up where Link left off and his British accent calms the girls.  
Dr. Cockroach as he picks up, And we couldn t have found those eggs if it weren t for Now a large blob slithers through underneath the seats and everyone stands on them in fear and then all of the blob reforms at the center stage and Bob appears and everyone stares in awe as he says very loudly, Does any body know where the bubbler is? Everyone laughs because in Connecticut, the correct term is water fountain.  
Bob tries to pick up from where Dr. Cockroach was, I d like to introduce the one who helped carry the container that we used to de-mutate Oscar Loud steps approach the circle and then a few boys scream instead of the girls for once. Everyone turns to see a huge woman who has a very nice smile.  
Ginormica! Also known as Susan Murphy! Bob finishes and Susan enters the rim of the council ring and waves to everyone. Soon everyone realizes she is nice and soon everyone is calm.  
Link steps back up, and we couldn t have made the pond entirely hook free without our furball Now a loud wing beat is heard and soon a roar is in the air now everyone is scared as a large butterfly hovers over the pond and lands at the waterfront.  
Insectosaurus or Insecto for short! Link finishes and then everyone cheers because a hook into their feet was a problem at camp but now that was solved.  
Everybody is there so we all sit at different areas. Link sits near the girl counselors. Dr. Cockroach sits next to the lights as a technician for the night. Bob sits over by the fire despite it being very hot! Monger sits over by the fire to tend to it. Insecto sits over by the waterfront as it is as close as she can get. Susan sits to the left of the seats and I sit on her shoulder. Now the ceremony was going to begin.  
First everyone got their papers for their activities for the week and so we are going to help with the skits. Now everyone has to sign up for 4 activities that happen during 4 periods 2 after breakfast and 2 after lunch.  
First up, Monger steps up and a bunch of counselors start acting crazy and then they scream, Augh, how are we going to be Navy Seals? Monger shouts out, Stand down men, I have been in the marines, I have the skill and the will power, do you? He says asking to the campers there is a silence then the counselors say Come play Navy Seals with us and General W.R. Monger! Periods 2 and 4! Everyone claps and then they leave the stage.  
Next up is Link, he steps up and says, Do you want to know how to swim, dive and have fun at the same time. Well then, come have fun in FREE SWIM! Periods 1,2,3 and 4. He does some back flips off the stage and his back gives out, he falls and everyone laughs.  
After Link, Dr. Cockroach comes out and presents his invention. Presenting my watch-copter! It propels one through the sky but doesn t tell time. At this it breaks and he falls on his rear and everyone chuckles. Boy I wish I could teach someone how to be a Mad Scientist so Come be a mad scientist with me! Periods 1 and 3. He finishes with his mad laugh; Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Bob slithers out and he starts going, Kaw-kaw! I walk up and ask him, Bob what are you doing? Oh I m having fun. He replies and now everyone is giggling as he resumes his Kawing Bob, I reply, You look stupid. So you re stupid but you are having fun? Yes, Bob yells, So come play Stupid But Fun games with me! Periods 1, 2, 3 and 4! He leaves and then the applause ends and then me and Susan go up. Well I go on the stage while Susan goes to the side of it and sits down.  
I start, Hey Susan. Susan responds, What Paul? Can you put me way up in that tree without using a ladder? I ask her pointing at a tree.  
Sure Paul, Susan replies and she puts me up in to the tree I pointed at and then I shoot a string from the tree to another tree across the opening but at a lower angle. Then I go make more string and make a string harness and everyone sees that and then I jump and zip line across the opening and come to a calm stop at the end. Everyone cheers.  
I get back over by Susan and we say together, Come and do the High Ropes Course! Periods 2, 3 and 4. Everyone claps and then we all sit down and then the rest of the skits happen and then we get to the fun acts for the night.

--End Chapter 12 


	13. Chapter 13

---Chapter 13---

Now there were many skits that were hilarious. Then we were up. Bob and Dr. Cockroach were up first and they were going to do a classic Dr. Cockroach starts, Well Bob, I m going to coach your team while you play waffle ball at camp tomorrow while you re pitching for your team. Bob, Well Dr. Cockroach, since you re going to be the coach, you ll know the people who are on the team, right? because I don t know any of their names. Dr. Cockroach, Well we have; Who is on first, What is on second, I don t know is on third Bob cuts in, Wait Dr. Cockroach, tell me What s the guy s name on first. Dr. Cockroach, No What s on second. Bob, I m not asking Who s on second, Dr. Cockroach, Who is on first. Bob, I don t know. Dr. Cockroach, Oh he s on third. Bob, Now how did I get onto third base? Dr. Cockroach, You said his name. Bob, I said Who s name? Dr. Cockroach, No, Who is on First!

~You get how the rest goes, if not Google: Abbott and Costello Who s on First ~

Up next, Link was up and he did kung fu to the song Everybody was Kung Fu Fighting with boards everywhere and he broke them all. Everything went perfect and the campers went wild.  
Then Susan went up and she did a Juggling trick with Bob as the juggling balls where she broke him into three parts and juggled him. At the end of the act, she threw all three parts up into the air and they landed on top of each other and he looked like a snowman! Everyone laughed and applauded. Next up, Dr. Cockroach and I were going to have our duel, our Dance Dance Revolution DUEL!  
We set up a projector and then hooked up the DDR pads that Monger flew in from the facility.  
Now we faced each other.  
Dr. Cockroach, being a gentleman said, Pick your song Paul! I reply, I choose While scrolling through the songs Witch Doctor! We get ready and soon the song begins and the lyrics start. And the arrows start scrolling

Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang Walla walla, bing bang Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang Walla walla, bing bang.  
Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang Walla walla, bing bang Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang Walla walla, bing bang I keep up with Dr. Cockroach and then I trip up and lose a few points. Dr. Cockroach is going strong he is even break dancing!

I told the witch doctor you didn't love me true I told the witch doctor you didn't love me nice And then the witch doctor, he gave me this advice He said to .  
Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang Walla walla, bing bang Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang Walla walla, bing bang.  
Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang Walla walla, bing bang

Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang Walla walla, bing bang Right here, I keep going and Dr. Cockroach trips up.  
Now, you've been keeping love from me Just like you were a miser And I'll admit I wasn't very smart So I went out and found myself A guy that's so much wiser And he taught me the way to win your heart

My friend the witch doctor, he taught me what to say My friend the witch doctor, he taught me what to do I know that you'll be mine when I say this to you Oh, Baby .  
Dr. Cockroach manages to catch up.  
Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang Walla walla, bing bang Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang Walla walla, bing bang.  
Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang Walla walla, bing bang Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang Walla walla, bing bang!  
The song stops and the score is being totaled. The winner is Paul!  
The next round, Dr. Cockroach picks the song, I pick Roses are Red!

Roses are red and Violets are blue Honey is sweet, but not as sweet as you Roses are red and Violets are blue. Ad id aid id mud Ad id aid id mud Dum di dia di da Dum di dia di da Dum di dia di da Dum di dia di da Dum di dia di da Come pick my Roses! Sweet from the flowers honey from the bees I've got a feeling, I'm ready to release Roses are red and Violets are blue Honey is sweet, but not as sweet as you. It's invisible but, so touchable And I can feel it on my body, so emotional. I'm on a ride, on a ride I'm a passenger. I'm a victim of a hot love messenger. Dum di dia di da Dum di dia di da Dum di dia di da The only thing he said was Dum di dia di da Dum di dia di da Dum di dia di da And roses are red. Come with me baby, Please fulfill my wish Show it to me truly, Show me with a kiss. Roses are red and Violets are blue Honey is sweet, but not as sweet as you. It's invisible but, so touchable And I can feel it on my body, so emotional. I'm on a ride, on a ride I'm a passenger. I'm a victim of a hot love messenger. Dum di dia di da Dum di dia di da Dum di dia di da The only thing he said was Dum di dia di da Dum di dia di da Dum di dia di da And roses are red. Dum di dia di da Dum di dia di da Dum di dia di da The only thing he said was Dum di dia di da Dum di dia di da Ad id aid id mud Ad id aid id mud Dum di dia di da Dum di dia di da Dum di dia di da Dum di dia di da Don't take my roses away! Dum di dia di da Dum di dia di da Dum di dia di da The only thing he said was Dum di dia di da Dum di dia di da Dum di dia di da And roses are red. Dum di dia di da Dum di dia di da Dum di dia di da The only thing you said was Dum di dia di da Dum di dia di da Dum di dia di da My roses are red. oooh oooh oooh, yeah! Ad id aid id mud Ad id aid id mud

The score was being totaled and then the winner is Dr. Cockroach! Everyone started cheering loudly.  
Dr. Cockroach told me to pick the last song.  
I reply, I choose the only song I have mastered more than Witch Doctor the one song that has no lyrics yet is the most intricate song ever! I choose the Super Mario Bros. Theme Remixed! Muahahahahahaha! I say stealing his laugh.  
The song starts and I get on it immediately. Dr. Cockroach stays in pace with me and I ve mastered it so much I put my hat over my eyes and everyone gasps!  
I tell him, One thing you don t know about me Dr. Cockroach, I have such an imagination I can see stuff if I focus on enough when my eyes are closed! Dr. Cockroach replies, Well there s one thing you already know but I ll repeat it to you again and to everyone else. My PhD is in Dance! The song is wrapping up and then it ends. We both are breathless and then the scores are totaling up. And the winner of the DDR competition is IT S A TIE!!!!!! We managed to each do the dance with perfect scores!  
The crowd goes wild and we shake hands and then we go and sit down.  
A few more skit occur and then we have the solemn skit about the C.H.o.R.R. values of camp; Caring, Honesty, Respect and Responsibility.  
Now it is time for Peace and Taps, when everyone gets together and we all say a camp song and then we all go to bed. We all circle up and hold hands. Bob is next to Monger and Dr. Cockroach. Meanwhile, Link is between two female counselors, obviously. Susan is holding hands with Insecto and Me. A counselor says, When it s quiet will Susan Murphy a.k.a. Ginormica please lead us in Peace and Taps. Susan starts; and then we all join in.  
Peace I ask of thee a river, Peace Peace Peace, When I look to live serenely, Cares will cease, From the hill I gather courage, Visions of the days to be, Strength to lead and faith to follow, All are given un to me. Peace I ask of thee a river, Peace Peace Peace, Day is done from the sun from the lakes from the hills from the sky, all is well, safely rest, God is nigh. We all start back to the field where we all went and viewed the stars and then we all went to the barn except for Insecto who went to the High ropes course to sleep and Link who went into the swamp.  
I said, Goodnight everyone. Goodnight Paul, everyone says and then we all go to sleep for the next day would be exciting.

--End Chapter 13-- 


	14. Chapter 14

---Chapter 14---

The day began with the morning bell. We were used to that and at least it was less loud as the morning buzzer at the facility. We all went over to the Roskin Lodge field for our breakfast that Monger had flown in.  
After breakfast, we head over to the basketball court for the first period of the day as to let all of the campers get to where they are going without getting lost on the first day.  
When we got there, everyone was waiting and then it started.  
Bob got his group of kids and then they went off to the lower athletic field to play a game of Marco-Polo where everyone is blindfolded. Monger followed him to keep him from causing anyone to get hurt.  
Link got his group of kids and went over to the waterfront. Dr. Cockroach got his group of kids and they went off to the Old Dining Hall where Dr. Cockroach had set up his temporary lab .  
Now Susan and I were to help out any activities in need. We were to help the Outdoor Cooking group in collecting firewood. We went off to the woods to get wood that would be dry.  
We went in and we decided to split up.  
Soon I had found a large pile of wood just waiting to be collected.  
Hey Susan, I yelled out to her, I found a perfect pile of wood that should last the Outdoor Cooking group all day! Alright Paul, Susan responded, Let me come over. She got over and agreed with the amount of wood.  
I shot some string around it and then it was in a bundle so Susan carried it while I was on her shoulder.  
When we got back, The Outdoor Cooking group had only gotten the fire barely started and were overjoyed with how much wood we got. At the end of the first period, we each had gotten some S Mores. Susan got a dozen and I got 2.  
The bell rang for Second period and actually Susan got to ring it by flicking it with her finger because the area for Outdoor Cooking is right next to the bell tower.  
At second period, we were back at the basketball court. Monger got his group and they went to get their weapons. Thankfully they were water guns and water balloons. Then he sent them off on a training regime that we hoped he wouldn t overdo.  
Link got his second group and went over to the waterfront. Bob got his second group and went off to play more Marco-Polo. This time Dr. Cockroach went and supervised him.  
Now Susan and I got our group and we went over to the high ropes course. Along the way the group we had of 10 wanted to get a ride. 9 went on Susan s shoulders and one kid wanted to get there via rope swinging so I tied him to my back and we were off.  
Once we got there, Susan explained the rules while I showed what would happen if they ignored the rules and got hurt.  
Susan explained, There will be no jumping off the tall pole or else you may get hurt, Paul, will you demonstrate? I jump off and land in a crumpled mess. Thankfully, I heal and I get back up. Susan continues, If you mess with the harness or improperly wear it this could happen, Paul? I put one on incorrectly and use the Zipline and then I end up falling out of it. I roll along the ground and then I am once again a crumpled mess. I heal again and then we begin. Susan being a giantess, is able to bring up the campers to the area they begin at via her hand as an elevator. She puts them up there and the first day, all we do is put them up onto the top and they only use the zip line for the first day. Once they stop completely, Susan unharnesses them and she then puts them down and I am always keeping my full attention incase of anyone falls so I can catch them with my string.  
Soon everyone has gone down at least once and then we started our way back to the dining hall for lunch as the bell for lunch was going to ring soon.  
After it rang, we all went to the Dining Hall for lunch which today was outside and so everyone ate with us over in the Roskin Lodge field. Dr. Cockroach and I set up a canopy so there would be shade. He had Insecto make a silk-snot web that he then put some thickening chemical on so there would be no holes. I then used my string to suspend it from the top off each tree and then we had a large tarp for everyone to sit under. He also attached a few circuits and motors on it for some reason.  
Link had gotten surrounded by the girl counselors. Bob was over by his group of friends all that had been in his first and second Stupid But Fun group. Dr. Cockroach was sitting at a picnic table he had made with his Mad Scientist group and it could transform into an umbrella that could be used with a second table as a set, that was the flaw with it, you needed two for a set. Monger was eating and talking with his Navy Seals group about one of his war stories. Susan and I had some of my pals from the years along with a few counselors who asked Susan about how she got so tall. After lunch Bob helped by being the trash bucket for all the trash. Dr. Cockroach pushed a button and the overhead tarp started to fold itself up and soon, it was as big as a table and easily moved for later use.  
Now we had some time because after lunch was rest hour, or the time for everyone to rest after lunch. We all went and help supervise a cabin.  
Bob got the Cabin 2 the cabin with the youngest boy as that cabin all was in one of his Stupid But Fun group.  
Link tried to get a girl cabin but he got the oldest boy cabin, Cabin 9.  
Dr. Cockroach got Cabin 7 and the whole time he was working on the cabin with the campers' help because it was the oldest cabin now as the rest were updated.  
Susan got the oldest girl cabin, Cabin 20 and they all went outside and talked lightly the whole time.  
I got the cabin with all of my pals, Cabin 10, and we talked and soon I was doing tricks for then with my powers. I made a hammock and they all went in it yet the string didn t break. Then I went defabricated and then I slithered around like a snake and they all laughed.  
Soon the bell rang and now, we went back to the basketball court and we got our next group of kids for high ropes. Nothing went wrong for the activities for both third and fourth period. Then it was free swim.  
Everything went well and soon it was dinner and we all ate outside again.  
Now we had some more free time before the night game.  
The counselors called us over and now we were informed about what would happen. The night game was suggested by Monger. We were ready for the night game that would be epic-er than any thing else ever!

--End Chapter 14-- 


	15. Chapter 15

---Chapter 15---

Soon the bell rang for the night game. We went to the program lodge and soon all of camp was there, Susan of course was outside looking in a window. Monger came up and he pushed a button and we saw the projector start up.  
It showed a video of the meteor that made Susan crashing to the planet but not it hitting Susan only the satellite images from it entering the atmosphere.  
Monger starts up, Well everyone, it seems a bit of a meteor has broken up and scattered over all of Camp. The element within the meteor was Quantonium, the most powerful substance in the universe. Now it has clustered in 10 separate zones and now Aliens have arrived to take it and then take over the world! Now the projector showed aliens in photos taken all over camp but they were really, counselors playing roles in the game and all of us monsters knew the Quantonium was actually just rolled-up balls of aluminum. All the campers gasped!  
Monger continues, Now we have to get the Quantonium before the aliens get it. I have divided you up into groups of monsters based on cabin numbers. And your group will go with one of our monsters. Boy cabins; 2, 3 and 6, along with girl cabins 1, 12 and 16, you are with Dr. Cockroach. Those cabins went over to Dr. Cockroach and waited.  
Monger keeps going, Boy cabins 11 and 8, along with girl cabins 13 and 18, you are with Bob! Next up, boy cabins 5 and 9, and girl cabins 14 and 19 you are with Link. Next up, boy cabins 10, 9 and 7, you are with Paulankey. Lastly, girl cabins 15, 17 and 20, you are with Ginormica. Everyone got into their groups and then Monger warned us, Now remember, the aliens have blasters and so if you are caught and your monster group can t escape you will have to please them by talent or tricks to get out of giving them Quantonium you have collected. And if you find spot of Quantonium you can only grab three pieces at a time and so once you have found all ten spots, you can go for seconds at all the places. Alright Monsters, let s move out! And so the game began!  
Bob and his group went over to the Witches Trail to start. Link went with his group to the Council Ring. Dr. Cockroach went up to the old dining hall. Susan went to the upper hill above the girls cabins. I brought my group to Roskin field and we found a large pile of Quantonium by the water s edge and so we were going to go back towards main camp but I saw an alien approaching.  
Guys! I tell them. There s an alien approaching so I m going to give us cover! I defabricate and then I stretch and soon I m a blanket and I cover them barely and the alien walks by and soon he is gone so we continue.  
Mean while Susan had found a pile behind the girl s cabin at the hill and they got three pieces. Suddenly she peeked over the cabins and saw an alien approaching!  
Susan, Fell as, an alien is approaching so I m going to hide you and then I ll hide. She picks them up and she puts them on top of a cabin and now she runs off and soon the alien walks by, leaves, Susan returns and she gets them down.  
Over with Dr. Cockroach s team, they had found a pile in the indoor climbing wall. They got it but then as they left the room, an alien spotted them.  
Halt! the alien shouts and they stop, Do you have any Quantonium ? Dr. Cockroach starts, We may good sir but wouldn t you prefer to see some human talent? Yes, yes I would, He responds.  
Dr. Cockroach sends up a camper who can break dance on any surface and soon the Alien is clapping and now they are let go.  
Over with Link s team they found a pile at the council ring and now they were going over to the Witches Trail and they meet up with Bob s team.  
Hey Bob did you find any Quantonium ? Link asks Bob.  
Bob responds, No but we found a lot of aluminum balls and an alien came and took one from us. Link tells Bob, Bob, that was the Quantonium and you re not supposed to give it to the Aliens. Now listen there is some over by the council ring. Go get it and keep looking. Bob replies with a smile, Ok. They head off and soon they find it and now Link heads down the Witches Trail.  
Link s group finds the pile and they get caught by the alien that caught Bob s team.  
Link manages to get them out of it with a camper doing a song and they get away.  
The rest of the game goes by smoothly and soon the bell rings for the end of the game. We all recollect at the basket ball court and now there was a scale that weighed the Quantonium and the winners were Susan s group!  
Everyone applauses and now we all go to bed and soon the entire camp is asleep.  
The rest of the week goes by and soon the high ropes groups do more games up high such as rope swinging and puzzles for them to solve.  
Bob s SBF games went to the arts and craft barn for fun in the form of watching the painted mugs, the Arts and Crafts group made, dry.  
Link s groups for Free Swim go out to the middle of the lake for Marco-Polo.  
Dr. Cockroach s team goes and makes a solar power roof out of sand from the waterfront to help the camp out in case of power outage and the only other thing they used was a few paper cups, a few pieces of silverware and a paper clip! Monger had made his groups of Navy Seals go and have a major mission and went and attacked a group of Enemys on the other side of the lake in full salvo.  
Soon the week had ended and now we had to go back to the facility. Everyone was at the plane to wave goodbye and right before the doors closed they all yelled for us to come back next year.

--End Chapter 15-- 


	16. Chapter 16

---Chapter 16---

Once we got back to the facility, we all went and actually fell asleep for a full day!  
After that we all went and just had regular days at the facility. Bob lost to Link at Go-Fish constantly. Dr. Cockroach worked on a few experiments. Susan was always just playing with her hair or reading a book. I had never had a regular day yet because of the mission to camp and so I would drift between Bob and Link s game of cards, occasionally winning fairly unlike how Link wins, helping Dr. Cockroach with an experiment and with reading a book with Susan. And also with the training my powers as well at the training room and working on my hand to hand combat with Link.  
A week passed before anything exciting happened. Then at breakfast, we heard the Buzzing sound that meant that Monger was coming in.  
Monsters, Monger shout out to all of us, We have a situation! What is it Monger? Susan asks him.  
Well a virus at a car factory has caused the factory to create a giant robot and it is currently is on its way to the fair city of New York City. Monger tells us, We need you there immediately as the economy can t stay stable when the city is empty and the Wall Street is empty. We already evacuated the city and now we have to get there right now. We decide to take Insecto to get there faster and it will be my first time flying so Dr. Cockroach made a harness for this situation. After I got into it, it was just a series of ropes on Insecto that made it so I could maneuver around her but if I slipped I wouldn t fall off.  
Once we were off, it felt like I was on a very fast rollercoaster. Luckily we weren t going fast enough to not be able to talk so we could plan for what we are going to do.  
Soon we arrive at New York City and the city is looking wonderful except for the eminent, soon to arrive, giant robot trying to destroy everything.  
Everyone stretches and soon we notice a large cloud of fog clear and then the huge robot is right in front of us!  
The robot is a collaboration of car parts and car factory parts. Also the two eyes of it are thousands of headlights. Every step is the sound of a lot of car engines that power its steps. The arms have 5 fingers and each of those are a few of those clamp arms from the processing line of the car factory and the thumbs are the welding tools. Basically, it was a Transformers wannabe robot.  
It notices us and Bob yells out to it, Hello, Hi, how you doing? Welcome, we are here to destroy you. He says while making outrageous hand expressions.  
I start freaking out, I can t fight that thing, and it s huge! Relax, Link tells me, Old Link s got this under control. The last time you said that, Bob starts, You were knocked out and didn t do anything! Link glares at Bob but shrugs off the annoyed look in his eyes and says, Finally, some action! I m going to turn that oversized jalopy into a REALLY DENTED OVERSIVED JALOPY! Dr. Cockroach tries to calm me, Don t worry Paul, if you follow me, we ll go in and shut it down while Susan, Link, Insecto and Bob stall him. Then Susan, Insecto and Link run up to it and try to stall it. Insecto shoots her silk at its feet while Susan holds its arms down while Link looks like he is trying to do damage but is doing it no harm. Bob meanwhile is staring at some seagulls flying in the sky as we were on the shoreline right in front of the city.  
Dr. Cockroach and I went up and then we started going up the robot who was unknowing of us as it was preoccupied with Susan, Link and Insecto.  
We get to the supposed mouth of the robot which is a bunch of high spinning wheels and most seem to be snow tires with the ice spikes.  
Dr. Cockroach laughs maniacally and yells at the robot, You can t crush a cockroach! Muahahaha! He jumps in and then he starts yelling as though it hurts but he isn t dieing.  
I yell, You can t tear a blanket! Hahahahaha! I defabricate and jump in but it only hurts a bit because if my indestructibility. Meanwhile outside the robot, the robot is trying to attack Susan with its welding tools on its thumbs .  
She barely holds it back. Link had already passed out because the robot's 'shins' and 'ankles' were covered in airbags and now Insecto couldn t get close because the robot will shoot rivets at high speeds at her to keep her away and she could get hurt.  
Susan calls out to Bob, Bob! Help me! What, Bob says confused, Sorry I was watching these seagulls over here. Bob, try to eat the robot s hand! Susan yells at him trying to make him realize that he has to help out.  
Okay! Bob says almost childlike and he goes over to the open robot hand and starts to put his mouth over the fingers and slowly, the hand is dissolving.  
Susan exclaims, Good Bob, now try to get at those rivet shooters. Meanwhile, back in the robot, Dr. Cockroach and I were making our way to the robot s central processing unit.  
Hey Dr. Cockroach, I say to him, Why did you want me to follow you into the robot? Dr. Cockroach replies, Because Paul, sometimes when I try to hot wire these things, I may get shocked and will need help.  
Soon we reach the CPU of the robot and we see all it is really is just a GPS with a virus!  
Dr. Cockroach tells me, Right, so I ll try to shut it down and then you will try if I get knocked out. Got it, I say in response.  
Back outside the robot, Bob has eaten all of the rivet shooters and now Insecto can stun the robot by cocooning the robots legs and arms.  
Insecto, Susan calls out, It s safe now for you to stun the robot! SCREEEEEE! Insecto roars to Susan and she fires some silk at the robot and soon it is stunned fully.  
Susan says as the robot struggles, Now we have to wait for Dr. Cockroach and Paul to shut it down from the inside. Back in the robot, Dr. Cockroach has gotten past the first layer of wires and now he is on the second.  
Piece of ca-aaauughghhh! He says and is interrupted as a jolt of electricity shoots out and hits him and he is launched backwards and hits the wall and passes out.  
Dr. Cockroach! I yell to him hoping he is ok. Don t pass out I need to know what to cut to stop the robot! It is no use he is already out-cold.  
Oh well, I say in nervousness. I ll have to try to shut this thing down myself. The machine is covered in wires so I don t know which one to cut.  
I realize, Wait a minute that s it! I leave the CPU room and go to another section of the robot and then return and mess with the CPU and then I get out of there before anything goes wrong. I pull Dr. Cockroach onto my shoulder and we get out of there.  
We reach the outside of the robot and I realize we are on the top of it and it is way up! Well, I say in hopefulness, Here goes nothing! I defabricate myself and then I go onto Dr. Cockroach s back and then I push him off! As we fall, I spread out and become a parachute! We drift slowly down and Susan sees us and catches us. Bob oozes over to see us.  
Slowly Dr. Cockroach and Link wake up and realizes we re out of the robot.  
Dr. Cockroach and Link exclaim, What happened!?!? Susan tells Link, Link, you fought bravely and used up all of your energy holding it back from reaching the city. Link flexes his muscles and says, Yup, that s what you get when you mess with The Link! Dr. Cockroach asks me, What happened in the robot? I reply to him, Well, you were hotwiring the robot and you got electrocuted. You passed out so I messed around with the robot and now we just have to wait a few more seconds before it takes effect. We all stare at the robot.  
Suddenly, the robot stopped struggling and all the lights go dead. Then it doubles over like a windup toy when its windup ends.  
Everyone eyes me and asks, How did that happen Paul? I reply, Well, the robot was made of car parts, so it was like a big car. A regular car, once started, makes its own electricity to run itself. Therefore if I only messed with the battery it would not stop. So, I went down to the fuel tank quickly and clogged the robot s fuel line with string. By cutting off the robot s fuel, it won t make its own electricity and then it can t recharge its battery like a car does. I continue, Then I went back up to the CPU room and I did what all the action movies fail to notice. If you remove the battery of a machine, everything stops! So I cut all the wires to cut off all of the electricity. Then I took Dr. Cockroach and we got outside the robot and I defabricated and I made a parachute and we floated down. Dr. Cockroach walks up to me and says, Paul, That s Brilliant! Your thinking outside the box has saved all of New York City! Dr. Cockroach, I reply to him, With me, there is no box to think outside of so its just natural! Bob juts in, Oh yeah? Well I ate my box! Link pats him on the back and says, Yes you did Bob. And I don t even use my box because its water clogged! Dr. Cockroach adds in, And my box is filled with gadgets! Susan chimes in, And Insecto and I can t even fit in our boxes! We all laugh and then out of nowhere, Monger shows up.  
Good work Monsters! Monger says to us in a salute. Do you want to go anywhere before going back to the facility? We all are very tired so none of us reply so we all go onto Insecto s back and soon we re off to go back to the facility.

Mean while, off in a capsule in orbit around the world, an angry alien is trying to get his controls functioning. Suddenly the control panel lights up and now, a female voice says, Control panel reactivated, what if you command? Locate those monsters that ruined my ship and my invasion! the alien says with a revengeful voice.  
Searching the voice says as outside the capsule a small lens pops out and scans the earth, Monsters located , A picture is shown on the monitor of all the monsters on back of the large one. Error it seems there is another being with them. The alien yells, What? Enlarge the image and go to high resolution! The picture adjusts and there is a boy with a camouflage hat on the back of the flying monster among all the rest of the monsters he hates with full rage along with the giantess who stole his Quantonium. He notices a certain imaginative look in the boy s eyes and soon, he senses a plan formulating and he laughs maniacally as he plans his revenge.  
Soon you will all be destroyed, he says and then some of his tentacles reach out and start to adjust the controls. And all because your new friend is so imaginative! Suddenly, the ship starts to reach out with claws and grab all of the scrap in orbit around the escape capsule and soon the capsule is now a large ship and is approaching earth.  
The alien says, Nothing can stand in my way now! Hahahahahahahahahaha! -  
Back on earth, we all finally reach the facility and we all eat dinner and say goodnight to each other and soon the facility is filled with the combined sound of snoring.

--End Chapter 16-- 


	17. Chapter 17

---Chapter 17---

--------------------------------I am driving my car and I have no mutations, everything is perfect! Susan is small and in the passenger seat and Bob, Link and Dr. Cockroach are in the back. We re all driving along the roads in the New Hampshire Franconia Notch but suddenly the ground warps!  
Soon we re just floating in the air. Out of nowhere, a large alien-like head appears floating in front of the car!  
Enough of this dream! The alien shouts and suddenly, everything disappears and now I m all alone floating in space and I m mutated again!  
Of course!, I think to my self, Some one has infiltrated one of my lucid dreaming sessions and they will pay. What are you doing? I shout at the alien, Who are you? Silence! The alien yells, Even in this dream realm, you humans whiny voice is grating on my ear nubs. My name is Gallaxhar and I will soon rule the world! How is that, this is just a dream and that s not impressive, I reply opposingly to him, All you re doing is using a super amplified transmission device to project your brain waves into my head and infiltrating my dreams. That is so easy for me; I mastered it when I was 10! Plus I didn t use a machine to transmit my brain waves. And besides, I thought you died in the ship explosion when the monsters beat you. Silence! Gallaxhar yells, I was not destroyed by the ship s self-destruct! When the countdown was not properly synchronized, I was able to barely get out, but the explosion sent me into an orbit around your miserable looking mud ball with all of my controls fried. I recently managed to restart my computer and then I already have started my plans! And if you think that I m just going to leave you alone, you re wrong. Soon, all of my plans will return and I shall rule you world! And besides, I enjoy messing with you puny human minds. And And, I say interrupting him, You forgot that this is my dream! You re on my turf! I can lock you in here as it is my mind and trust me; you don t wanna be locked in the mind of Paul Leger! I form a platform beneath me and stand up.  
What can you do to me? Gallaxhar asks me. All you can do is try and hurt me but that won t work I cut him off when I shoot a string at his mouth and he is muffled and suddenly I change the turf to a long alley way with a lot of doors. I pull him out into his full form. I see him as a squid-like alien being around 7 feet tall. He manages to remove the string.  
What the Flagnog? He says in confusion. Where are we? I reply to him, We are in the hallways of my imagination! I say gesturing to all the doors. I order them by age and also I put some dangerous ones in special doors. If you ever hack into my mind ever again! I say warning him, I ll open every single one of these doors and I will trap you in here forever! Oh so what, Gallaxhar says jokingly while peeking into my imagination room of when I was three, It s not like a simple adolescent carbon based life from can ever be a threat Oh my! He slams the door shut. What was that beast in there? That beast is my baby blanket, Blankey, I say to him, I have been mutated into what I am by me fuzing with him. That is his energy force that I gave him when I was three in my imagination and I always am ready to open that door. But if you really want to be scared, I ll just open up the two most dangerous doors even more dangerous than the three year old door, my randomness door and my cartoon door! There are things that no man can survive in there, well except for me! I say slowly walking to the doors.  
Nonsense! Gallaxhar says still not believing me, In here, I can warp reality as well. Suddenly the floor starts to warp but I stop it with my mind struggling. He replies, Don t bother, you can t stop me! I fully de-warp the floor back to the hallway and say to him, Ah, the old try to depress me into a no-hope mood. Don t even bother that, I walk up to a door and open it and poke my head in. Ah, the Camp Woodstock door. I take a deep breath and then I close the door again, There, no more sad mood. See I can counter anything you try to stop me with. Suddenly, I and fill myself with energy and start to look ripped! Finally he is scared.  
Look Paul, Gallaxhar says slightly frightened, This is madness, maybe we can work something out. Madness? I say angry that ever in the first place he dare question my imagination ever and so I decide to quote another movie but alter it a bit, No THIS IS MY MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNND!!!!! (300)  
Computer! Gallaxhar yells, Terminate transmission! I run at him and he is laughing as he starts to fade. I pummel his fading face into the ground yelling, GET OUT OF MY MIND!!! -  
Suddenly, I was being shaken and I wake up as he finally disappeared.  
I am surrounded by everyone, Monger, Link, Dr. Cockroach, Bob, Insecto and it was Susan, who was shaking me to wake me up.  
Susan says assured now, Oh hank goodness Paul! We all woke up and when you didn t wake up for breakfast, Monger brought you into the main room so we could keep an eye on you in case you were sick. Monger asks me, Why Paulankey, were you screaming get out of my mind ? Dr. Cockroach adds in, Was there anything strange about your dream? Bob jumps into the conversation, Oooh! Oooh! Was I in the dream? Link asks me as well a question, Were you beating up someone? Whoa guys, whoa, I say to them, First of all, I was just lucid dreaming and suddenly, someone had infiltrated my mind some how. It was Who Paul? Susan asks.  
I sigh, This may seem weird or impossible, but Gallaxhar. Everyone gasps.

--End Chapter 17-- 


	18. Chapter 18

---Chapter 18---

After everyone finishes gasping, they all ask me how this is possible.  
He survived by the self destruct count down messing up, so he got launched into orbit by the explosion in the escape capsule and he said his plans will soon return and he will rule the world, I say to them, I tried to get him trapped in my mind, but I missed the chance. Dr. Cockroach says, Paul, I have studied lucid dreaming and the whole dream controlling slightly, but I could never fully attain it. How do you do it so easily? I know there is a certain food you have to eat before bed but what is it? Well, I start to say, The secret I found out was what I eat every day for dinner here at the facility, Bacon and Olive Pizza with no sauce. I have attained full control but Gallaxhar had managed to use a device to transfer brainwaves into my mind and infiltrate my dreams. Of course! Dr. Cockroach realizes, The proteins in the bacon along with the cheese become amino acids that become lactic acid. Along with the complex molecules of the pizza bread, these take longer to digest, so then more blood goes to your stomach region to keep it warm and your brain realizes you re asleep from less oxygen going to your mind, thereby allowing you to realize you re dreaming and then you can control it, Brilliant! So, I say, What are we going to do? Susan starts up, We need to find Gallaxhar and then we can go and stop him. Link says to Susan, But what if that is what he wants us to do? Bob says, Well let s welcome him to the neighborhood with a barbecue! We all stare at him and then he realizes his blunder.  
Monger interrupts our planning, You shall do no thing! We shall put trackers on your bodies and each of you will get a watch that can locate each other. Then you will go by your regular day or missions and when he tries to catch one of you, we will find you and save you and put an end to his attempts to rule the world. He mumbles into a walkie talkie and suddenly a helicopter drops from the ceiling with a bunch of wires, each having a certain size of watch and tracker. And then a large one is then lowered for Susan and an even larger one for Insecto!  
Link got one that was waterproof and all of them were shock-proof. The tracker was put onto our arms and the watch went onto our wrists. Monger then tells us, Well, now I ve decided that Paulankey, now you will have to be ready for any attempt of Gallaxhar attacking again so we re going to change your diet to your dinner meal for all three meals. Ok Monger, I say to him.  
Alright Monsters, well you all have to keep training for the upcoming battle so from breakfast to lunch, you will be in the training room for preparedness.  
We all go into the training room after breakfast ends and then we go for lunch and there, I get pizza just like Monger said would happen!  
Then Dr. Cockroach brings out a lot of parts as he wants to make a lucid dreaming device for the use of study incase Gallaxhar attacks.  
So Paul, Dr. Cockroach asks me, How do I make a proper lucid dreaming device? I start up, Well, you need two red LED light bulbs, a light switch flicker device with a settable tempo, a sleeping mask, two batteries and wires. Dr. Cockroach manages to get all of those things from the pile. Why did he have all of those? I think to myself. And why does the sleeping mask have a nibble on one part of it? I show him how to hook up all the parts. The LED lights go onto the wires and connect to the switch, reroute and reverse the polarity of the wires and the tempo is tuned once everything is connected to the battery. Lastly, the LED lights go thru the sleeping mask and voila! we have a lucid dreaming device! The mask looks pretty decent.  
Brilliant! Dr. Cockroach exclaims, Now I can just have to make a pill form of the elements within the pizza to induce lucid dreaming. He grabs a slice from the table as Monger sent some in for lunch. He runs out of the main room and goes up to his room.  
He comes back down and has a pill with him.  
Dr. Cockroach tells me, Here Paul, Try this he hands me the pill and I pop it into my mouth.  
Wow, I say and then respond, This tastes just like it would if it wasn t a pill but a slice of pizza! How did you do that Dr. Cockroach? Dr. Cockroach replies to me, Well Paul, I simply put it into a dehydration device and removed all of the liquid and then compacted it into a pill! Dr. Cockroach makes a dozen or so of these pills.  
Then I go back up to my room and then just lay down in shock at what may happen. All of my friends are working hard to save the world and all I can do is just try to help. I realize what will have to happen. I will have to reach deep down inside of myself and then when the time comes, I will have to release the mind of Blankey and then let him attack Gallaxhar! He won t see it coming!  
I realize what I will have to do so I go back down to the main room and get everyone together.  
Hey everyone, I shout to them, Come over here. They all come over and then Link asks, What is it Paul? Well, I start to tell them, I ve decided that we need more training but on a higher level than just in the facility. Susan asks, What do you mean Paul? I tell them, I mean if Gallaxhar attacks with a new method, we won t be ready. I ve chosen the perfect place to expect the unexpected. My mind! They all realize I m right and then Dr. Cockroach asks me a question, But Paul, what if Gallaxhar attacks us in your mind? He won t, I tell Dr. Cockroach, If you can make a lucid dreaming device, you can make a brainwave blocker and block all brainwaves from entering my mind that aren t within a certain distance! Of course! Dr. Cockroach exclaims, I only need to put a blocking device within the lucid dreaming device and then it will be able to work and block distant attempts to hack into your mind! I ll make a lucid dreaming device for Link, myself and a large one for Susan but what about Bob and Insecto? I tell Dr. Cockroach, Just have Monger set the blinking red light to a slow pace and remove the buzzer and it should work the same as the devices. Dr. Cockroach runs off and isn t seen until dinner.  
We all are eating and then Dr. Cockroach emerges from his elevator and we see Monger with him driving a jeep with a huge sleeping mask for Susan and Dr. Cockroach is holding a smaller one for Link. And one for a huge pair of eyes was also in the jeep for Dr. Cockroach.  
Monger says to me, Paulankey, Dr. Cockroach has told me your plan and I approve of it! The boys in the alarm room know that the lights in Insecto and Bob s rooms will blink slowly and without a buzzer. Now I don t approve of everyone eating the same food tonight so Dr. Cockroach has made a lot of the pizza pills for you. And he told me overdose is impossible and we have already tested it. Then the tubes return each with a certain amount of pills, a few for Link, a few for Dr. Cockroach, a few fall onto Bob, a wheel barrel of pills for Susan and a truck load for Insecto and I lastly get a bucket full probably so I can maintain control the whole night. Luckily they are so compact; they aren t choking size and immediately dissolve for large intake.  
We all eat and Monger leaves and then I finally explain to them the final part of the process to reach my mind.  
I explain to them, Alright everyone, when you fall asleep, you will dream regularly. Suddenly, there will be a door that will appear in front of you. You have to go through the door and you will enter my dream and my mind. Then you will realize that you are dreaming and will see me. Alright? They all understand and then we all say goodnight and soon expect to see each other in 15 minutes or so.  
I go to bed and prepare for a very busy night, but I know I won t be tired in the morning because I will get a full night s sleep!  
As my eyes close I begin the process of lucid dreaming and soon I m ready for them.

--End Chapter 18-- 


	19. Chapter 19

---Chapter 19---

----------------- This time I realize I m dreaming and so I make the room become the main room in the facility and have already sent the doors to their dreams. Small doors to Dr. Cockroach, Link and Bob and a large door with a small door in the bottom to Susan, incase she is dreaming she is small, and a huge one to Insecto. I form a couch and sit on it waiting looking at my watch and realizing we have a long time because time is controllable in here! I also made myself as tall as Susan is to prove my point of how much control is possible in your mind.  
Suddenly, the door to Dr. Cockroach opens and he walks in and sees me and gasps. He says, Paul, how did you do that? It s my dream, I control it! I reply.  
Then Link and Insecto come in and Link realizes I m tall and Insecto looks me over and realizes it s me as well.  
Then Bob walks in and he ignores the whole, I m as tall as Susan situation and sits in front of his spot at the table expecting food.  
Bob, I say to him, Do you realize you re dreaming? Wait I am, wow Paul, you look different, did you do something to your hair? Bob asks in confusion.  
Yes Bob you are and I made myself tall to prove my point of control in lucid dreaming! I explain to Bob.  
Suddenly, Susan s door opens, but it s the small door and it is Susan at regular height. She walks in and looks around and then sees me and is in shock.  
Whoa! Did I shrink or something? Susan asks everyone.  
No Susan, I tell her, You were dreaming you were at regular height and I made myself tall to make a point that each and every one of you are masters in your own dreams. Observe I start to shrink until I m as tall as I regularly am. See. This is all cool but, Link says to me, How are we going to train in here? I mean it s just the regular facility room and I don t feel any different. That is only temporary, I explain to them, I will show you now the power of my mind and then we will train like never before! I focus on the perfect training room and then we all are warped into it.  
The training room is amazing! Even more amazing then the one in the facility was in both quality and versatility. There is literally everything you could think of in it.  
Now everyone, I tell them, This training won t help out your own physical strength but your reflexes. The reality is set at real time, no slow motion and no fast forward. And this will train your ability to cope to a situation such as a trap or sudden obstacle. Alright, let s train! Everyone goes to an area but Susan stays where she is. Uh, Paul, Susan says to me, I need to be tall but how, I was dreaming I was small but how do I undo it in here? Oh, let me, I say and then I snap my fingers and then a necklace appears out of thin air and I give it to her. This necklace s gem is a crystal I call, Smoked Diamond . In this dream realm, it will allow you to, only in here; go from your Ginormica height to your regular height. All you have to do is just think you re tall and you ll grow to your height of 49 feet, 11 and inches tall. And to return small think you re at your former height before you were a monster and you ll shrink. Susan tries it out and it works, she grows to her monster height and then shrinks back down to her human height and then goes back to being tall and says, Thanks Paul! No problem, I say before she runs off to go and work at the area that was made for her tall height.  
I look over at Link. He is working on dodging the spinning medieval flails I put in. Suddenly, he gets hit! Thankfully in this area, when someone gets hurt, all that happens is that the weapon, right before contact becomes plush. Link laughs at this and continues to work on dodging.  
Then I look up, Insecto is flying around crazily. She is dodging all of the obstacles in her way. Then a fire hoop appears but she has focused on the middle and isn t distracted by the bright flames. Then she lands and works on responding in a large-scale shooting-gallery with her silk.  
Meanwhile Dr. Cockroach is working on DDR of course. But he has the difficulty set to the only setting not real, IMPOSSIBLE! And actually, he is doing quite well but not all perfect but he has to be ready because if he has to hack the computer on Gallaxhar s ship again, it will probably be harder. Bob is going through a maze trying to get out and there are enemies made of ham walking around and he just eats them when they approach him.  
Susan is dodging just like Link only on a large scale! And the medieval flails are now sea mines and when she gets hit, all that happens is that the explosion is bubbles and no damage is done to Susan.  
I go and work on my reflexes in the simulated battle scenario area. I make an enemy appear and it looks like Gallaxhar and when he tries to punch me I do some karate and do a few kicks and then do a self defense technique that puts him on the ground and with his arm in a situation where I can snap it.  
Soon, we all realize we should go back to our own minds so, even though we are relaxing by sleeping, we can relax. I have checked my real time watch, and it seems to be already 3:00 A.M. Before that I had to show them all something.  
Hey everyone, I say and soon they all recollect around me, I have to show you something important. I snap my fingers and then we all go to the hallway of my imagination.  
Dr. Cockroach asks, Paul, where are we? I reply to him, We are in the hallway of my imagination! This is where all of my ingenuity, imagination and creativity are stored. I wanted to show you the mind I gave to Blankey before I was fuzed with him. Link says to me, Well ok Paul. Where is he? I walk over to the three year old door and open it up and walk in and close it. A few minutes pass and then I walk out and have with me a large beast-like creature with me that looks like a plush snake.  
I say to them, Everyone, this is Blankey , Blankey; this is Susan, Link, Dr. Cockroach, Insecto and Bob.  
Blankey goes over to Bob and looks at him and then he reforms into a blob like shape and then suddenly looks like him!  
Blankey faces everyone and says in a sophisticated tone, Pleased to meet you all, I m Blankey Ludwig Von Fabric or Blankey for short. He extends a hand and shakes everyone s hand.  
Hey Blankey, I say to him, Do you remember that alien that appeared yesterday night? Well I might need you when we face him in a big battle is that ok? Sure old bean, He says as we were friends since I was born.  
Everyone, I say to them, I wanted to show you what may happen when we face Gallaxhar if I need to release Blankey mind to get out of a trap. Um, Blankey can you go crazy to show them how I may act if I release you? Certainly, Blankey responds and then he walks a few steps back and then suddenly, he freaks out!  
He starts to snarl and goes back into a snake and then bounces off the walls crazily, he smashes the floor beneath him and then he stops and says, I m sorry if I frightened you. I only do that when ever Paul needs me severely. Everyone says goodbye to him and he goes back to his door and I close it for him.  
Bob asks me, Paul, Can I go into a door? Sorry Bob, I reply to him, But no, there are few things no one can survive in these doors except me and if Gallaxhar attacks, I may need to open a few if we have a mind battle. Everyone goes back into their doors after saying they ll see me in a few hours when we all wake up. I go back into the hallway once they leave and look at all my work. I realize I need to check up on someone in the cartoon door so I go in and close the door. Soon loud cheers are heard and I am greeted greatly because I haven t been in this room for a year or so. I visit my pal I was looking for and actually I spend the rest of my night training with him.  
Since I m fabric I realized recently I can master what this cartoon character used as a weapon for his entire series.  
I walk out of the cartoon door and the string retracts back into my nose and I say goodbye to the golden afro anime hero of randomness, knowing we will meet soon again for more training and then I go back into dreaming regularly-  
Then I wake up and realize that it s morning and so I go down to the main room, realizing that nothing could go wrong now because we were going to be ready for Gallaxhar when he finally attacks.

--End Chapter 19-- 


	20. Chapter 20

---Chapter 20---

Once I got into the main room, I say good morning to everyone.  
They all say good morning back to me.  
As we wait for the food tubes to drop, I ask them, So, what are we going to do while waiting for Gallaxhar to attack? Dr. Cockroach responds, Well, we ll have to wait but not too long because this could be a decoy threat to attack something else. We ll probably end up going on missions but being fully focused and aware of our surroundings. Link adds in, And we ll be able to go on a trip for fun but also be aware in that situation as well. Susan says, And besides, Gallaxhar may seem tough but he s really weak and tries deceiving plans to get his way. It may be a while before he attacks. I reply to them, Well that s good. We all eat breakfast and then we all go and train and in all of the reaction based training sectors, because of the dream training, we all do exceedingly well. Then we have lunch and then we all relax. Nothing really happens today except for a few explosions from Dr. Cockroach s room and we have to go and investigate and it turns out he was working on a jetpack but the propane he used wasn t pure. I decide to help him out and together, we manage to get it working properly and I also add in a cup holder!  
Then it is dinner but we decided not to train mentally tonight and so then we all go to bed and then I go and lucid dream.  
----------I realize I m dreaming and I go and train in the cartoon door and I keep working on my new technique that my favorite cartoon character had mastered and that I am learning from him.  
I have a feeling that I shouldn t reveal my new power I m mastering to the rest of the monsters until the time is right. What is amazing is that I can train this physical attack move in my dreams because it is all in the mind. Therefore, if I can control it in my mind it will be easy to do it in real life.  
I leave the cartoon room and reenter the hallway. I look up and down it and sigh I wish there was a way to make a new door wait it s my imagination, I CAN make a new door. Boy do I feel stupid. I walk up to a space between two doors and focus a whole lot. I then snap my fingers and suddenly, there is a new door with the sign above it saying ICE or In Case of Emergency and I put, like in a computer, a shortcut to a bunch of people in different doors and then I plan to use this door incase I need to if Gallaxhar attacks. I also decide to if I do battle Gallaxhar, it will be on a level field of fairness. That means he ll be able to use things in my mind and I will too but this is only if he agrees.  
I walk into my most hated door of all and just look through the observation glass that is in the first part of the room. All the beasts approach and snarl at me. I just stare at them and then they all group up and start whispering and then, they all turn to face me and point and laugh at me!  
Oh boy, I say to my self, Gallaxhar is going to definitely use these guys. I walk out and close the door. It is the door with the sign. Enemy s of Paul Leger s Life . I know he will love that door but only if he manages to pick wisely because a few of them will definitely turn against him if they are given the chance.  
I approach and enter the door of cartoons again and call them all over and form a podium and a microphone.  
Attention Cartoons of all Sizes and Shapes! I say and they all approach. A new threat is on the horizon. An enemy of my friends is going to maybe do battle with me. I am announcing it to say that I need you all. This enemy will try to fight me with my greatest enemies in my mind! But, I will fight him with my greatest comrades in my mind! All of you are being called to do your part in the soon to be war against the enemy who is called Gallaxhar! Now who s with me??!?!?!?!? I finish and wait.  
Suddenly my favorite cartoon characters start clapping and then the lesser watched cartoon shows start to clap and soon there is a roaring applause to the movement! We are with you Paul! They all yell out in unison to me!  
Then let s get ready to Brawl! I shout and they all cheer and then they all start to get ready on the spot. All of the action cartoons start training. The comedy cartoons prepare slap-stick comedy to fight with. The anime and manga characters start preparing by practicing their fighting styles. The more childish cartoons start to build everything from Legos. Lastly the old fashion cartoons start to polish their weaponry from the past dream wars that they are veterans of.  
I say good bye and good luck and they all wave goodbye and I hi-five my anime golden afro ed random master.  
Then I go into my favorite movies door and give the same speech with the same results and then I leave and wake up for the next day-  
I say to my self as the elevator goes down, Gallaxhar wants a fight, well now he s got a war!

--End Chapter 20-- 


	21. Chapter 21

---Chapter 21---

As the days pass, we all grow impatient at how long it takes a maniacal alien to make his revenge.  
Also, we manage to work on our reflexes even more as it goes on an every other day training schedule for our mental training. Also I keep working on my new attack and I still have to work on it as it barely works in the real world.  
After a week passes, I finally get very impatient and then that morning Monger notices me and enters the main room to ask, What is the matter Paulankey? I reply to him, It s been a week and I have gotten impatient, is there anything we can do for fun? I know let s vote on an idea! Susan chimes in, Paul, that s a great idea! Dr. Cockroach says, I concur, we haven t had a fun trip since camp. Link adds in, I say we go to the beach! Bob says, I know, let s go to camp! Bob, I say to him, We already did that. Susan suggests, Let s go to Modesto and visit my family! Dr. Cockroach suggests, Let s go to London and see Big Ben! I suggest, Hey, how about we go to Anime Boston 2009! Everyone stares at me and then Link stifles a laugh and says, What? I reply, Well, once a year in Boston, there is a convention of fans of cartoons, anime, comics, movies and manga. I realized recently, that it is in 2 days. Monger adds in, Boston, eh? He paces a little bit and then says, Well, it is a little tight packed, bit if you all want to go, I can send in men to make there be adjustments for everyone. Well except for Insecto because 350 feet is a little too much but we could make 50 feet possible. I also add in, Also everyone can go as a character that they like and there are competitions for everything! I was planning to go before I came to the facility and so I could have Monger send someone to pick up my costume from my home, but only if all you guys wanna go. Dr. Cockroach asks, Is there technology stands there? I nod yes and he says, Count me in! Susan asks, Is there a lot of things to do? I nod yes and she says, I m in! Link asks, So, are there gonna be any chicks there? I nod yes and he says, Alright I m going. Bob asks, Is there going to be food? I nod yes and he says, I m in! Monger says, Well I guess its unanimous and I realized what we can do for Insecto. I see to it immediately that everything will be all set. We shall leave at 800 sharp in two days because of air traffic. He leaves and everyone eyes me and are wondering what is going to happen for this to work.  
Well, I start, You can go in a character you are a fan of also known as a cosplayer or you can go and just see everything and sill be able to do everything. Susan asks the obvious, Paul, who can I go as I mean what character is huge in a comic, manga or cartoon? I think for a second and then I realize the perfect costume!  
Susan, I tell her, There are only two choices for you to go in costume as You can go as Alice in Wonderland after eating the big side of the mushroom but that will take a lot of complex fabric and the other option is a little less complex. Susan asks me, What is it Paul? I respond, Well you remember those B-Monster movies from the 50 s and 60 s? Yeah, Susan replies, But how does that involve this situation? Well there are a few options for you all. I tell them, Susan, you could go as the woman from Attack of the 50 foot Woman . All you would need is a large white sheet for the costume. Susan tells me, Paul, that s a great idea! I then say to Dr. Cockroach, Dr. Cockroach, you could go as the man from, The Fly . The only thing you would have to do is make a pair of artificial fly-wings and that s easy for you right? Dr. Cockroach replies, All I would need is some windup toy cars, a spool of thread, a pi ata, a bobby pin and a paperclip! Muahahahahahahahahahaha! I turn to Link and say, Link, you could go as The Creature from the Black Lagoon. All that you would need is some swamp kelp and some red-eye contacts. Link responds to me by saying, Yeah! That creature scores some chicks! I turn to Bob and tell him, Bob, do you wanna be the most popular guy in the convention? Yes! Yes I do! Bob replies.  
Well, I tell him, You can go as The Blob . All you have to do is eat some reddish dye food coloring and then you will obtain the color of the Blob! Oooh! Bob exclaims, A color change! That is almost as good as a spying montage! I turn to Insecto and Link, Hey Link, can you translate what Insecto says to me? Link walks over to me and says, Sure Paul. I then talk to Insecto, Insecto, I have some ideas for you. You could go as a robot from the Gundam series. All you would need is a lot of metal-like armor. SCREEEE! Insecto roars and Link translates into, Ok, but what are the other options? Well, I start up, You also could go as someone from the Godzilla series like Mothra but a lot of makeup would be used. SCREEE, Insecto grunts at me and Link translates into, Anything else? Only one, I say to her, You could go as a Transformer in robot mode! That also requires a lot of metal. You could go as Unicron, Bulkhead or Omega Supreme. SCREEE GRUNT SNORT! Insecto says to Link and he translates into, Well Paul, I would like the idea of Mothra but what if I went as myself? Wait what? I reply to her.  
SCREEE SNORT SCREEEE GRUNT, She says and Link tells me she says, I could go and be the character that was supposed to be fighting against Godzilla but I couldn t because of the fact I didn t agree with my script. Insecto, I say to her, That s BRILLIANT! SCREE, She says and Link says, She said, Thank you .  
Well you re welcome Insecto! I reply to her.  
Susan asks me, So Paul, who are you going as? Well Susan, I start to tell her, I have decided I am going as one of my favorite cartoons! The show is one you probably haven t heard of. It s name is; Bobobo-bobo-bobo. This time Dr. Cockroach stifles a laugh and says, What? I reply to him, Well, this anime is about a cartoon character who is defending the world from the hair hunting troop sent by the Bald Empire to destroy everyone s hair and so he uses an attack called, Super Fist of the Nose Hair! To fend off the enemies and he has a golden afro and a cool pair of shades. He protects every one s follicles with his ragtag team and he always is random! Everyone is still confused and so I decide to lend them the volumes of the manga so they can understand they read them for a short while and soon, they understand.  
About now, it is lunchtime, so we all eat while talking about the trip we will be making. Then, we all go and start to work on our costumes in different areas of the main room, Monger has my costume brought in because he had sent men out to get it right after breakfast and it came in right after lunch and I start to work on it further. Also he brings in what each monster needs in order to get ready properly.  
There were a few tatters I had to fix up and then I worked on the afro for me to wear and soon I had my costume all set up! The blue shirt is all set and I even have the black jacket from the second season to wear.  
I decide to walk over to where Dr. Cockroach is and see how he is doing.  
Well, he starts up, I have to get the polarity of the blue wire to be reversed in concordance to the red one but also in inverse ness to the green wire. I ask him, What? Dr. Cockroach replies, I need to put the blue wire in the other direction in similarity to the red wire but oppositely to the green one. Oh now I get it, I reply.  
I go over to Link and see that Monger sent in some swamp kelp and some red contacts and now Link was working on putting it all together in front of a mirror until the kelp to red-eye ratio was perfect.  
I say, Hey Link, what were you going to do if Monger didn t send in those contacts? Link replies, Well Paul, I would go and get some chlorine and some eye-painkiller and use the chlorine in my eyes to give me that reddish tint. Ow, I say in agreement, Well then you re lucky! Now I walk over to where Susan is and she was given an enormous spool of chicken wire! Now of course, she was wrapping the white sheet from a very durable brand of circus tent fabric around the giant spool as a model-dummy and now she was working on sewing it with industrial reinforced steel cables.  
Wow Susan, I say to her, That is looking great! Thanks Paul, Susan says to me and then she smiles and I blush again and this time she notices and giggles.  
I ask her to change the subject, So uh Susan, do you think Monger will let us stay at Anime Boston and be there for the whole three days? Susan says to me, I don t know Paul. You can never tell with him. I mean he did let us stay at Camp for the first week of camp after defeating O-scary. Maybe he will, maybe he won t. I hope so. Susan leaves as she is finished with her costume and goes up to her room to try it on and then Dr. Cockroach, Link, and Bob also leave to put on their costumes and I go and change as well.  
Afterwards, I get back down, I happen to be first and I go and sit on top of Insecto to see the view.  
I hear Dr. Cockroach s door start to open and then I see him with a pair of wings like a fly! He starts up the nearly silent motor and starts buzzing around the air and suddenly, he lands on Insecto s head and sits next to me and I notice he put on a fake pair of fly hands.  
Dr. Cockroach says to me, Well, what do you think? Dr. Cockroach, I say to him, You look amazing! Now Link s door opens and then I see what looks like Link only he has swamp kelp on himself and the red contacts have that creepy glow and I shouted out to him, Great job Link! Thanks Paul! Link yells back as I am still on Insecto s head.  
Now Bob s door opens and we all see Bob only now with a reddish tint to himself and he looks at his hand and yells, Augh! Who messes with my color tone? Now I have Dr. Cockroach bring me down and I say to Bob, Bob, you did that to get ready for the convention, remember? Oh yeah, Bob realizes, Thanks Paul! We all go up to the top of Susan s table to wait for her to emerge but when her door starts to open it stops suddenly and Susan shouts, Now nobody laugh! We all shout out, Ok Susan. And she has the door continue to open.  
Once it opens she walks out and she looks great! She made the fabric look perfectly like the costume from the movie itself but was also conscious of herself and made it long enough down the legs for decency.  
Well, Susan says, What do you think? Everyone starts clapping and Insecto roars in agreement.  
Thanks guys, Susan replies to the applause.  
Suddenly, everyone realizes my costume and look at me. My costume is perfect to the space after the T in the word perfect. I still can be identified as myself easily though because of the fabric. The afro was chiseled from Styrofoam and sprayed yellow to keep it in place. I had boots from home sent in to look right as well. The black pants were just right. The blue shirt is just like it should be with it being short sleeved but collared. I also put on a fake faint moustache for the final facial effect. Lastly, I had gotten those fake skin sleeves for my arms and put on them, the three black line dashes on his arm just like the character in the anime and manga. Plus I also have the Black jacket from season two just in case.  
Link stifles another laugh and says, Paul, you look ridiculous but also epic! I can t decide what to say. Dr. Cockroach says, Yes you used the perfect items to make the costume audjust to your own body, brilliant! Bob says, Hey! I was going to go as Bobobo! I reply to him, Bob, you agreed to go as the Blob and so how could you plan to go as Bobobo? Susan then asks, Hey Paul, how long did you make this costume back at your home? Umm, I say while trying to remember, I started working on it after I had found out I missed the 2008 Anime Boston so it would be about 6 months. Wow, Susan says in awe, That s incredible! Thanks Susan, I reply to her.  
Out of nowhere Monger walks in and we all look at him in awe. He had put on an old Star Trek Captain Kirk costume!  
Well Monsters, He says confidently, How do I look? We all start laughing but then we all tell him he looks great. He apparently decided to go as well as he was a fan of the original Star Trek show and so he wanted to go. We agree he can go and then he leaves.  
Then we all eat dinner and then we all say goodnight and then we all go to bed ready for how in two days, we would be at Anime Boston 2009!

--End Chapter 21-- 


	22. Chapter 22

---Chapter 22---

We all are very impatient as how the next day drags out and I tell them how you can be in character or you can go and be your self in a costume.  
We all try and Cosplay after breakfast and it works out well. Until Bob eats all of our chairs and we have to have new ones sent in.  
Soon it is lunch and we eat in costume and then we go and continue to cosplay until dinner and then I tell them that we will have to leave early in the morning because of the traffic and so we all agreed earlier with Monger that we would leave at 800 sharp in the morning so we all go to bed earlier to be fully rested as we would have to wake up at 600, eat at 630 and get everything ready by 730.  
We all go asleep and I start to lucid dream and I call a council of all of the anime and manga cartoons and soon we have our own convention and soon I m ready for tomorrow!  
Soon morning came and along with it was the groggily waking up early part. Soon we were all out in the main room and just like Monger said, the food was dropped at 630 on the nose. We all got our regular things to eat and soon it was 730 and we were ready for AnimeBoston 2009!  
Monger came out to the main room in his costume that is Captain Kirk, and said, Well Monsters, it s time to go! Wait Monger, I say to him, Can I call someone before we leave? Well sure Paulankey, Monger replies and he mumbles into a walkie talkie and then a phone on a long wire drops down from the ceiling. He grabs it and hands it to me.  
I dial the number for my friend and soon a voice picks up, Hello? I say to him, Hey Chris, it s me Paul. Chris replies, Paul! How are you? I haven t heard from you since your ties went crazy at school. I reply to him, Um Chris, I don t have enough time to explain but I will explain it to you when I see you soon. Are you going to Anime Boston? Chris replies, Yes. I say to him, Good because I will see you there ok? Chris replies, Ok great! I ll be going as Doc Oc from Spiderman. What are you going as? I reply, I ll be going as Bobobo ok? Chris says with a chuckle, Bobobo eh? Alright see you there! I hang up the phone and give it back to Monger.  
Alright now we can go, I say, I was just seeing if a friend of mine was going or not. We all get into the plane-jet and soon we are going eastward to Boston.

Meanwhile out in space on Gallaxhar s ship, the computer awakes Gallaxhar from his slumber.  
Warning, the computer chimed, Monsters are on the move in an eastward direction. What? Gallaxhar yells angrily, Find out where they are going! Calculating trajectory and known speed, velocity and direction, the computer says calmly, Calculations complete Monsters destination is Boston, Massachusetts. Why would they be going there? Gallaxhar asks himself and then he says to the computer, Computer! Scan the earth s primitive radio waves and internet and analyze what is currently happening in this Boston, Massachusetts. Scanning the computer replies to Gallaxhar, Scan and analysis complete current event in Boston, Massachusetts include; The Mayor s birthday, buy one get one free ticket sale to the duck boat tours, the Red Sox s are playing the Tampa Bay Rays in Baseball this weekend and lastly, Anime Boston 2009 is happening this week. The computer shows pictures of each event and besides Gallaxhar smirking at how he could easily win at this primitive sport called baseball he noticed something about the Anime Boston event.  
Computer! Gallaxhar shouts, Show me more pictures of this Anime Boston 2009 The computer displays more pictures and Gallaxhar notices how some of these earthlings are dressed up like aliens he has seen in his previous conquests. He also sees a plan formulating in his mind for revenge!  
Set a course for the outer rim of the Boston Massachusetts area and activate the radar cloaking shield and artificial cloud machine to cloak our approach! Gallaxhar yells out in orders and then he sits down and says to himself while the ship starts to move in the eastward direction, You may have removed my ability to hack your mind and do mind battle with you, but let s see how well you do when your friends life depends on it! Hahahahaha!

-  
Back with the monsters, we had reached Massachusetts and soon, the plane-jet has reached our destination!  
The landing was smooth and we had landed in the main park of Boston and all we had to do was take a short stroll along with a few, no make that a lot of people glancing at us. Luckily, Monger had President Hathaway make an announcement as the cat was finally out of the bag about the monsters existence and now everyone was informed that the monsters would be in Boston for Anime Boston 2009 and so no one should panic and freak out. Once we reached the entrance we noticed how the door really was adjusted for Susan! Plus the ceiling was sent to the perfect height.  
Monger whistles and says, Boy, the boys from the facility did well here! Alright Monsters, we will meet back here at 1200 sharp because I m having the boys at the facility send us your meals and don t worry because you are staying here for the entire convention! You will sleep at the plane-jet and don t worry about Insecto, Link, because she will be over by the park where people can interact with her and we put in a sign so they will understand her costume . I ll be over in the Trekie area if you need me and remember, we will still be alert for if Gallaxhar attacks but still, have fun! Monger walks off to the Star Trek area of the convention and we see him give the Vulcan hand sign to a character in a spock costume.  
Paul!!!! Paul Leger!!!!! OVERHERE!!! A voice yells and I recognize it as Chris! I turn around and I see him!  
Hey Chris! I yell back and then I say, Guys come over here We walk over and soon I see Chris Kelleher and he is just like he told me because he looked like Doc Oc from Spiderman.  
Chris! I say to him, Long time no see! How are you doing? Good Paul! Chris says but when we high five, he notices the mutation, Whoa, Paul, what happened to you? Well, It s a long story but how are you? I say to him, Oh yeah, I see you have been working on your brainwave sensor machinery, sooooo, do the arms work? A little, Chris says while showing that the arms can lift him up and do simple transportation. Anyway, what happened!?!? Well, I say to him, After the whole Tie incident, I rushed home and then a monster catching facility came to try and stop my experiments and so I tried to destroy my experiments, but I got mutated and now I have met these guys. I say, showing Chris my new friends, This is Dr. Cockroach PhD, The Missing Link, Bob, Susan Murphy a.k.a. Ginormica and lastly Insectosaurus, who is outside because she is 350 ft tall! Chris shakes all their hands and Susan s pinky. Dr. Cockroach inspects Chris s robot arms.  
He exclaims, Astounding! You have crossed the wireless remote control mark and made it into the mind-wireless remote control! Chris replies, Thanks, uh what is he doing. Chris asks because Bob had moved in front of Chris and was staring at him.  
Bob exclaims, Paul, why is your friend a girl? I say and Chris say at the same time, What?? Bob replies, Because guys have boobies and girls don t. I do a *face palm* and then I apologize for Bob, Sorry Chris, but as you can see, he has no brain. Oh it s ok, Chris says and then he says to all the monsters, Ah I see you all went for a 50 s-60 s B-monster movie costume! Nice! Everyone says, Thank you. Now Dr. Cockroach went with Chris to the tech section. Link goes over to the cosplay area and is surrounded by girls immediately. Bob goes over to the food eating competition area where he signs up for the next day and then he rejoins Susan and Me, who go over to where the guest people actors who do voices for certain shows were. Obviously, Monger was over in the Star Trek section.  
Bob, Susan and I went and actually met the person who voices Ash and Misty in Pokemon. They weren t scared of us and soon we each had gotten their autographs. Now, lunch had arrived and Chris joined us for lunch.  
I said to Chris between pizza bites, So Chris, how did the tie thing end at St. Johns? Well, Chris starts up, After you left, those guys you mentioned came and destroyed the ties and then St. Johns has expelled you! Oh!! I exclaim, Well did anyone get hurt? No, but Mr. Conca, the principle, has declared the next year only bowties can be worn. Chris explains.  
Dr. Cockroach chimes in, Don t worry Paul, I can teach you and don t worry, I won t be like a home school because, I will only teach you like in regular school hours ad during the school year, so you can be social and such. And don t worry, it is summer vacation for you as well! I reply, That s great Dr. Cockroach! Soon, lunch had ended and so we all went to the Cosplaying area.  
Nothing could go wrong now!

--End Chapter 22-- 


	23. Chapter 23

---Chapter 23---

As soon as we walked into the room, we all take the roles of who we are. Dr. Cockroach starts up the fly wings so that they twitch like a real fly, Link puts on the red contacts. Bob re-eats the red food dye. Chris activates the robotic legs. I start to think the most random thoughts like Bobobo would and lastly, Susan acts like she is the girl from The Attack of the 50 ft Woman.  
I actually met some guys who were dressed as other characters from the Bobobo manga/anime and so I stayed with them and soon we were wigging out! [A phrase from the show.] Insecto, while outside, met a few people who were dressed as other giant monsters, only they were humans, such as mecha-Godzilla, Mothra, regular Godzilla and then a few people dressed up like the Mega-Zords from power rangers as well and they were all outside laughing and cosplaying. Suddenly, Insecto had picked them up and started to give them flying rides! She had gotten very popular!  
Dr. Cockroach found the tech section which was in the center of the Cosplaying area and he started to look at how everyone had tried to reproduce all of the tech from all the manga, animes, cartoons and movies. He also managed to meet up with Chris again and they were having an intellectual conversation about possible future coolants for computers.  
Bob had found the star wars area and he had gotten a clone trooper helmet and was trying to march along with all of the clone troopers. There was a problem though, all of the troopers only amounted to three of them! How it could be that at a place similar to Comic-con could only have three clone troopers!!! This thing included all of New England and only three clone troopers show up!!! Really?!? Wow!!!! You know what, that really grinds my gears! I think to my self watching Bob move out of sight and then I *Face Palms.  
Link meanwhile had found the sushi bar and was eating properly with chopsticks while he was still surrounded by girls all cosplaying characters from movies, anime, manga and cartoons.  
Susan meanwhile, found the area of cosplaying where the girls were dressed as the many women from the movies of Hollywood; Marilyn Monroe, Lucile Ball, Sarah Michelle Gellar, Tina Fey and many more! They all looked at Susan and acknowledged her costume and her double-costume of both The 50 ft Woman and Allison Hayes and started asking her for tips on her make up and fashion!  
Soon, we had regrouped for dinner. Chris and Dr. Cockroach had managed to get into a huge tech conversation. Bob, Link, Monger, Susan and I all ate in silence and soak in the whole Anime Boston. We realized that this night, there was a huge thing with the karaoke, a contest! People could do solos, duets or trios.  
Susan and I decided to do a duet, Bob chose a solo, Link chose a solo as well, Dr. Cockroach and Chris decided not to participate and so did Monger.  
A few people went and then Bob was up. He picked a song from the playlist and then, he started to sing when the music started, The Purple People Eater! By Sheb Wooley

Well I saw the thing comin' out of the sky It had the one long horn, one big eye I commenced to shakin' and I said "ooh-eee"  
It looks like a purple eater to me

It was a one-eyed, one-horned, flyin' purple people eater (One-eyed, one-horned, flyin' purple people eater)  
A one-eyed, one-horned, flyin' purple people eater Sure looks strange to me (One eye?)

Well he came down to earth and he lit in a tree I said Mr. Purple People Eater, don't eat me I heard him say in a voice so gruff I wouldn't eat you cuz you're so tough

It was a one-eyed, one-horned, flyin' purple people eater One-eyed, one-horned flyin' purple people eater One-eyed, one-horned, flyin' purple people eater Sure looks strange to me (One horn?)

I said Mr. Purple People Eater, what's your line He said it's eatin' purple people and it sure is fine But that's not the reason that I came to land I wanna get a job in a rock and roll band

Well bless my soul, rock and roll, flyin' purple people eater Pigeon-toed, undergrowed, flyin' purple people eater (We wear short shorts)  
Flyin' purple people eater Sure looks strange to me

And then he swung from the tree and he lit on the ground He started to rock, really rockin' around It was a crazy ditty with a swingin' tune Sing a boop boop aboopa lopa lum bam boom

Well bless my soul, rock and roll, flyin' purple people eater Pigeon-toed, undergrowed, flyin' purple people eater I like short shorts Flyin' little people eater Sure looks strange to me (Purple People?)

And then he went on his way, and then what do ya know I saw him last night on a TV show He was blowing it out, a'really knockin' em dead Playin' rock and roll music through the horn in his head

The song ended and then everyone cheered loudly and Bob did a bow and then he broke into two and slithered off the stage. A few people followed his song and then, Link was up. This song is for a little friend of mine, he said as he picked his song and then the music started for the song, Wooly Bully by Sam the Sham and the Pharaohs.

Uno, dos, one, two, tres, quatro.

Matty told Hatty about a thing she saw.  
Had two big horns and a wooly jaw.  
Wooly bully, wooly bully.  
Wooly bully, wooly bully, wooly bully.

Hatty told Matty: "Let's don't take no chance.  
Let's not be *L-seven*, come and learn to dance."  
Wooly bully, wooly bully.  
Wooly bully, wooly bully, wooly bully.

Matty told Hatty: "That's the thing to do.  
Get you someone really to pull the wool with you."  
Wooly bully, wooly bully.  
Wooly bully, wooly bully, wooly bully

The song ended and then Link took a bow and then a loud roar was heard. It was Insecto saying, thank you to Link for singing a song for her.  
More people went and then, Susan and I were up. We agreed on a song that would be an easy duet, no underlying message. We both got on stage, well I was on stage and Susan was on the side of the stage. Also, only my microphone worked because of Susan s size, she didn t need amplification. I scrolled through the songs and picked the one we agreed on, Don t Go Breaking My Heart, by Elton John.

Susan: Don't go breaking my heart Me: I couldn't if I tried Susan: Oh Honey if I get restless Me: Baby you're not that kind Me: Don't go breaking my heart Susan: You take the weight off me Me: Oh Honey when you knocked on my door Susan: Oh I gave you my key Both: Ooohooo! Nobody knows it Susan: When I was down Me: I was your clown Both: Ooohooo! Nobody knows it (Nobody Know-uhohs it)  
Me: Right from the start Susan: I gave you my heart Both: Whoaaaoooh I gave you my heart Me: So don't go breaking my heart Susan: I won't go breaking your heart Both: Don't go breaking my heart Me: And nobody told us Susan: `Cause nobody showed us Me: And now it's up to us babe Susan: I think we can make it Me: So don't misunderstand me Susan: You put the light in my life Me: Oh You put the sparks to the flame Susan: I've got your heart in my sights Both: Ooohooo! Nobody knows it Susan: When I was down Me: I was your clown Both: Ooohooo! Nobody knows it (Nobody Know-uhohs it)  
Me: Right from the start Susan: I gave you my heart Both: Whoaaaoooh I gave you my heart Me: So don't go breaking my heart Susan: I won't go breaking your heart Both: Don't go breaking my HEEAARRTT!  
Both: Ooohooo! Nobody knows it Susan: When I was down Me: I was your clown Me: Right from the start Susan: I gave you my heart Both: Whoaaaoooh I gave you my heart gave you my heart Me: So don't go breaking my heart Susan: I won't go breaking your heart Both: Don't go breaking my Both: Don't go breaking my Susan: I won t go breaking your heart Both: Don't go breaking my Both: Don't go breaking my Me: I won't go breaking your heart Both: Don't go breaking my Both: Don't go breaking my Susan: I won t go breaking your heart Both: Don't go breaking my Both: Don't go breaking my Me: I won't go breaking your heart Both: Don't go breaking my Both: Don't go breaking my Both: I won't go breaking your HEEAARRTT!!!

The song ended and then the crowd roared loudly!!!!!!!!!! We both bowed and then we left the stage. A few people followed our duet and then 5 minutes passed while people entered their votes for each category.  
Most Creative Song Choice went to someone who sang the lyrics to the original Naruto opening. Best Trio Song went to a group who sang the song, Rock and Roll All Night, by KISS. Best Solo went to a guy who sang The General, by Dispatch with full heart and soul. Best Comedic singer went to a guy who impersonated William Hung! and sang, She Bang! There were two last awards The Best Duet and Best in Show!  
The man who was the MC for the contest stood up and announced And now for the Best Duet He opens the envelope Best Duet Goes to Paul and Susan! While the crowd cheers, we turn to each other well I turn and look up at Susan and we say in unison, Oh gosh!!! We did it! We go over to the stage and this time, Susan walks behind it while I sit on her shoulder and we accept the trophy which was a statue of two generic chibis mid-air hi-5ing each other each holding a microphone. We went back over to Dr. Cockroach, Monger, Link, Bob and Chris and we all calmed down while the rest of the audience did.  
The MC got back up with the last envelope, And Now!... It s time for the most coveted award The Best in Show Award!!! The crowd cheered loudly and so do we along with them.  
The Best in Show Award goes to Opens the envelope Now winning two Awards Once Again with a landslide of winning votes Please give a roaring congratulations to Paul and Susan! Everyone roars in cheering for us and we go up and get the trophy which was of two chibis standing on a pile of defeated chibis in victory over an unknown opposition each holding microphones!  
I walk up to the microphone and say, Wow! What a honor but I can t be the only one who can respond, let s all give another round of applause to Susan Murphy! Everyone cheers and Susan was amazed how respectful I was to not take all of the credit. Paul Leger, thank you for not taking all the credit like that jerk Derek would have. You re the best! She picks me up and gives me the hugest hug in the history of mankind!  
I instantaneously MEGA-BLUSH but she doesn t notice it but I look over at Link in the crowd and I realize he is smirking but not at us winning and I suddenly know he knows I like Susan. Oh boy, I thought to my self, Now I ll have to put up with Link. Susan puts me down and we bow to the crowd and then we walk off the stage and then the stations for Anime Boston for the first day start to shut down for the night as by now, it is 11:00 PM.  
We all go to where Monger has set up the area for us to sleep. It was in the park where Insecto was. Basically, they put two plane jets next to each other and also made a combination between the two so Susan could fit and sleep in it.  
Everyone was asleep and I started to drift off. Suddenly, I was jostled awake and I looked to see Link shaking me awake and I asked him, Link, why did you wake me up? Link replied, Just follow me outside first. I told him, Ok. And I followed him out.  
We went over to the area of the park, the jets were landed at, where the pond was. We sat down on a bench at the shore of the pond and Link let out a light chuckle.  
I asked him, What s so funny Link? Link sighs and replies, Oh, just young love. I say to him, WHAT!? I faintly saw all those times you ve blushed before but I shrugged any suspicions until this night when I fully saw you blush from Susan s actions. Link tells me, Paul, I can tell you like Susan. Well who doesn t? I reply, She s nice, funny, a great sense of humor, polite, understanding, gentle, her hair shines perfectly in any light and those blue eyes that reach into your soul and calm you even in the direst times! So, you like her? Link replies knowing I have only sealed the truth to him as being true.  
I looked at Link for what seemed like 10 minutes before I let out a sigh.  
I thought to myself, Well, might as well be honest or Link will try and embarrass me. I looked at Link and said to him, Yes Link I am in love with Susan. But I don t actually know how she feels about me. I finish and wait for Link to start laughing at me.  
Link doesn t laugh but pats me on the back and says to me, That took guts Paul, I m proud of you. So now you re going to tell everyone aren t you? I ask him.  
Link looks at me and chuckles, Nah, I m ok with prank-ing Bob because he s innocent minded but do you remember my story of how I ended up here? Yeah, I reply to him.  
Well, after I terrorized all of those couples at Coco Beach, Link says, Once I was captured, I realized that nothing good comes from messing with love. That s because when I was being hauled off while still going unconscious, I saw all of the couples I terrorized in shock and wouldn t even respond to each other. All because my actions that day caused them to be in shock because they would remember the fright I caused them just by being with one another. Wow, I replied.  
Yeah, Link says to my response, So don t worry, I won t reveal your secret but I may try and slip by Susan the question of how much she likes you, but only if you re ok with that? Really? I ask Link.  
He nods his head.  
Umm, I say while trying to decide, Alright, but you have to be careful with how you ask her because I don t want her to laugh at me. Alright, Link says while standing up and stretching and saying, Well, we re done here. Now let s get back to bed. Ok Link, I say and we walk back to the plane and soon we re re-entering the plane silently and we go back to bed.  
I think to my self, Well I hope Link is true to his word and I hope everything goes perfect tomorrow. After this thought passes through my mind, I fall asleep and I immediately lucid dream and I visit my cartoon door and do some training with my cartoon Master.

Meanwhile within a huge cloud, a spaceship is on the edge of Boston s city limits but it still is unnoticeable because of the cloud generator and the radar jammer within the ship.  
Within the ship, Gallaxhar had just finished the final touches on his plans and even had time to use the ship s eavesdropping function to listen in on the conversation between Link and Paul.  
Hahaha! Gallaxhar laughs to himself about what he just heard.  
Now, He says while resuming seriousness, You monsters better enjoy tomorrow, for tomorrow will be your last day alive! Muahahahahahahahaha! Computer! he shouts out, Prepare the devices so that they will be ready for the revenge I shall have tomorrow! Yes Gallaxhar, the computer chimes soothingly.  
Gallaxhar moves over to the window and looks down through the one-way clouds at the city of Boston.  
I m sure of it this time, Gallaxhar says to himself, That nothing can stand in my way now!

--End Chapter 23-- 


	24. Chapter 24

---Chapter 24---

The next day began around 7:30 when Monger woke us up and we all came outside to have breakfast. Chris was outside since he was staying in a nearby hotel and was informed of our wakeup time so we could continue to hang out.  
Dr. Cockroach got some garbage from the park s waste baskets. Insecto was allowed to nibble on a few of the trees within the park. Bob ate everything that Dr. Cockroach didn t eat from the garbage. Link was lucky, he got some fresh seafood from Legal Sea Foods in Boston. Susan and I both were given a lot of pancakes! Chris had already eaten at the breakfast buffet in the hotel he was staying at.  
After breakfast, we all went and reapplied our costumes and soon we were ready to go. I looked over to Link and he winked at me to signal that he would soon try to ask Susan her feeling for me. I sneezed twice to confirm the plan.  
Gesundheit, Susan says to me smiling.  
Thanks Susan, I reply to her smiling back in hope Link can pull this off.  
We had started to walk over to the convention hall when Link suddenly exclaims, Oh Shoot! I forgot my red contacts! Hey Susan, will you come with me back to get them? Sure Link, Susan replies.  
We ll catch up with you guys, Link tells us. They start to walk back and I smile to myself that part one worked, it was all up to Link now.  
We then resumed our walk to the convention center, unaware of the large cloud seemingly hovering over Boston.

Once, Link and Susan got to the plane-jet, they began searching.  
Now I know they re somewhere around here, Link states while searching, completely aware that they are within the plane s cockpit dashboard, Just be careful Susan. Ok Link, Susan responded and she continued to look for the contacts as best she could despite her size.  
Meanwhile, Link thought of how to try and get answers about Susan s feelings for Paul, but without Susan finding out the true intentions.  
Hey Susan? Link asks.  
Yeah Link? Susan replies.  
I was thinking of pulling a prank on Paul today, Link tells her.  
What?!?!?! Susan replied in confusion.  
Yeah, Link responded in hope of getting an answer, I m going to have Bob pants him. He ll never expect it, especially from Bob! He then started to chuckle.  
Link, Susan replied, You can t do that to Paul, especially in public, he ll be extremely embarrassed! I know! Link exclaims, It will be epic! Link, I won t let you do this, Susan tells Link.  
Why, Link asked knowing he had her trapped now, Is it because you like him? WHAT!?!?!? Susan replied again to Link s statement.  
How about that? Link tells Susan, You tell me how you feel about Paul, and I won t prank him. Susan stares at Link for a minute and sighs, Fine. I think Paul is a great person. But, Link replies, Do you like him? Well what s not to like about him, Susan tells Link, He respects everyone, he s funny, he s polite, he can understand my feelings because he was once a regular person like I was and Susan stops and realizes she is stuck, she ll have to tell Link the truth. Yes Link, I have a light crush on Paul. Link stares at Susan and then says, Alright He walks into the cockpit of the plane and picks up the contacts he walks back out into the main part of the plane and tells Susan, Found them, let s go. Susan does a double take, Wait, that s it? No mocking? No laughing? No jokes? Link replies to Susan, I only asked you how you felt about Paul, you answered my question so I won t prank him. Don t worry I won t tell anyone. Susan asks Link, Really? Link replies, Really. Susan looks at Link and says, Wow thanks Link! Alright, let s go to the convention hall and catch up with everyone. Link smiles and says, Ok. They leave the plane-jet and they start to walk to the convention hall and catch up with everyone. And they too were unaware of the large ominous cloud over Boston.

Soon, Susan and Link caught up with us, we had all waited for them to catch up and we had waited at the entrance for them.  
I was first to notice them because everyone else was arguing about what we were going to do today.  
Hey guys, they re here, I said to everyone so they would stop arguing and then I spoke to Link, Link, did you find your contacts? Link nodded and said, Yup, I can t believe that I left them in the plane s cockpit and I forgot. Even though, he had planned that response in advance.  
Susan then spoke up, So, Paul, what is on our agenda today here at Anime Boston? I looked at the schedule for Saturday at Anime Boston.  
Well, nothing much until the afternoon, when there is a food eating contest maybe we could all go to the manga section and do some reading until then, I say and then being courteous add in, Except I think the books may be too small for you Susan so if you had any ideas for what to do today because I wouldn t want you to be left out. Wow, thanks Paul, Susan says, smiling since I was respectful to her, Umm I don t know I was hoping that before we had to return to the facility we could see some sights around Boston but only if everyone is up for it. Monger asks everyone including Chris, Well, does everyone want to sightsee until the afternoon when we can return to the convention? Everyone agrees that they want to go and look around Boston for the morning.  
So , Monger starts, Where do you each want to go since we re in America, let s vote. Link chooses first, Well, how about we go to the Boston Aquarium. Dr. Cockroach says, Ooooh, What about the Massachusetts Institute of Technology Museum? Chris in agreement with Dr. Cockroach says, Yeah, I d go there! Bob says, I wanna go to the convention! Monger says to Bob, Bob, we are going there in the afternoon. Next up, I picked, Hey why don t we just walk around and see the memorials and sights? Susan chimes in, Yeah, that sounds like fun. Monger states, Well I wanted to go to Fenway but it seems we have a tie between the Museum and walking around. Link realizes something, Wait! I just remembered Insecto told me what she wanted to do no joke! Well, Susan asks, What did she want to do? She wanted to go and cool off in the Charles River over by the Boston Museum of Science, Link tells us, Maybe we could go and just look at the view from atop of her. Susan then says, Actually that does sound like fun, I m in. Link says, Actually I m changing mine as well to going with Insecto. Bob then said, I ll go as well because three s a crowd so by it not being three, it s not a crowd. Dr. Cockroach says, And I haven t been out on water since Camp Woodstock so I want to choose that as well. I then announce, Count me in too. Well then, Monger says, The votes show that you want to go out with Insecto onto the Charles River over by the Boston Museum of Science. I can trust you ll behave because I still will be going to Fenway Park Chris, do you want to go with me? Sure! Chris exclaimed, Hopefully we can meet the Red Sox. Alright everyone let s first get out of our costumes before we go, I explained.  
We all went back and soon we all were looking regular and then we went and got onto Insecto while Monger and Chris both left to go over to Fenway Park. Everybody ready? Link asked us before Insecto took off.  
Yup, we all replied.  
Alright pal, let s take off! Link said to Insecto.  
SCREEEE! Insecto roared in agreement and then she took off!  
She did a little flying and then we reached the river and she lands in it. She goes right where the water level is perfect so her wings aren t wet.  
The view is terrific! People on the shore wave to us and so we wave back.  
Link decides to jump in the water. Dr. Cockroach has his watch copter and is tinkering with it. Susan and I both are taking in the view. Bob, meanwhile, is just staring into the sky. Insecto is just looking at the shine being made off of all the glass windows on the buildings in Boston.  
Everyone is silent until I decide to break the silence, Umm, Susan? Susan looks at me and says, What is it Paul? Well, I start up, Isn t this view great? Yes it is Paul, Susan replies. She then looks off in the direction of where a few Duckboats giving tours are in the water. Everyone on the boats wave to us and so we wave back. Link popped out of the water next to one and then they all laugh as he does some tricks in the water.  
Then, Link returns from the water and climbs up Insecto to rejoin us.  
Link then asks, Hey Dr. Cockroach, can your watch tell time yet? Only a little, Dr. Cockroach explains, Once every ten minutes it tells the time so far. Luckily, that interval is now it is 10:00 AM. We still have two hours before we have to meet up with Monger and Chris back at the convention. Bob suddenly shouts out, HEY Dr. Cockroach, can clouds have babies? We all stare at him and then Dr. Cockroach replies, Bob, clouds cannot have babies and why in the world did you ask that? "Well because of that , Bob says as he points to behind us since we all were staring at him and we all turn around and see a small black orb falling from an abnormally large cloud and heading towards the river!  
We all gasp as it crashes into the river but thankfully, no one is nearby to get hurt in any boats.  
Link shouts out to Insecto, Alright girl, can you go over there and pick that up for us? SNORT! Insecto says and Link translates into, Yes. Insecto stomps over to the area where the object impacted the water and Link dives in to locate it. He finds it and resurfaces to show Insecto where to grab it.  
While Insecto is grabbing it, Link returns to atop of her to rejoin the rest of us.  
Well Link, I say, What was it? I don t know Paul, Link replies, It s some sort of orb and I couldn t make out any other detail in the water, we ll just have to wait for Insecto to pick it up and then we can look at it more closely. SCREEE SNORT! Insecto says and she means that she found it and so we all watch to see what it was.  
Once it s viewable, we see that it is just a simple black orb with a few simple lines detailing it Bob breaks the silence and asks, Is it a boy or a girl? Dr. Cockroach replies, Bob it is clearly not alive! And Suddenly, Dr. Cockroach stops as the orb begins to glow within the detailed grooves.  
Susan says in confusion, What the... Suddenly the orb emits a small light on the top of it and a large hologram appears with an alien head belonging to Gallaxhar!  
Greetings pathetic Monsters! Gallaxhar shouts, I have returned! Gallaxhar! Susan says to the hologram, What are you doing here? Oh nothing, I m just here for revenge! He says angrily, I m going to have my revenge, get back my Quantonium, take over your pathetic planet and destroy each of you monsters! And how are you going to do all that? I say to him.  
Hahahahahaha! Gallaxhar laughs, Like this! Look above you. We all look above us and we see the huge cloud suddenly dissipate and we see a huge spaceship!

Meanwhile Chris and Monger have just finished seeing Fenway Park and they see the cloud dissipate and see the spaceship as well.  
Chris exclaims, Umm, Monger, what is that? Well Chris, Monger starts, I believe that the evil alien Gallaxhar has returned! Chris asks, What does that mean? It means that we need to find the monsters before he does! Monger says, Let s move! They run towards the river to try and reach the monsters.

Meanwhile, back with the monsters And I m not done yet! Gallaxhar says and then the orb starts to emit a strange gas.  
Dr. Cockroach recognizes the odor and shouts, It s a chloroform bomb! I then shout, It s a trap! We all start to get really tired and weak but Link shouts quickly, Insecto, get us out of here! Gallaxhar shouts, Not so fast! Computer! Deploy the restraints! Suddenly, from the ship, enormous metal bands fall down and bind Insecto so she can t move!  
And now, Gallaxhar says confidently, Computer, engage tractor beam! Then, the spaceship shoots a beam onto Insecto and soon, we all are being lifted up towards the spaceship! Only, Insecto stays because she is sill banded and has already passed out from the chloroform bomb!  
As we go up, we all start to pass out but before we do Susan grabs all of us and says weakly, Don t worry when we regain consciousness, Gallaxhar is going to get it! Then Bob, Link and Dr. Cockroach, all pass out and now it s only Susan and I who are conscious.  
Susan, I say weakly, I m freaking out! Don t worry Paul, Susan says as she too gets weaker and weaker, I m here for you. I ll protect you. She then passes out.  
And I ll protect you, I say and then I as well pass out.  
Slowly, we all enter the spaceship unconscious.  
Finally, Gallaxhar says, I will have my revenge and nothing can stand in my way now! Muahahahahahaha! Computer! Prepare our visitors surprises ! Yes Gallaxhar, Computer chimes.  
Now all of Boston is in fear of what will happen next?!?!

--End Chapter 24-- 


	25. Chapter 25

---Chapter 25---

Up in Gallaxhar s spaceship, we all start to regain consciousness but only something s wrong, we re all in different containers, each of us are in a trap!  
I look around and I see Bob, Link, Dr. Cockroach and Susan. Thankfully, everyone is ok and no one is hurt. Although, they are still groggily coming-to.  
Link! Dr. Cockroach! Bob! Susan! Are you all ok? I yell to them.  
I m alright Paul, Link says to me and then he tries to break the glass of his container, But this glass is strong! I ve been better, Dr. Cockroach says and then he taps the glass in examination, And I concur with you Link, this glass must have been heated at the strength of heat from entering the Earth s atmosphere. Hey guys, Bob says pressing his face against his container s glass, So this is what mayonnaise feels like! Oh and I m ok. I m ok as well Paul, Susan says assuring, I guess Gallaxhar has something planned since he hasn t tried to take the Quantonium yet. Yes Yes I Do! Says a voice clearly the voice of Gallaxhar!  
We all look at the direction where the voice is coming from and we see Gallaxhar on a strange hovering device!  
Gallaxhar! I said angrily, What are you planning? I already told you! Gallaxhar replies angrily, My revenge! When I get out of here Link says in rage banging his fist against the glass of his container, I m going to beat you until you re so black and blue since you re already purple you ll be green! Don t even bother! Gallaxhar snapped, I tested that glass thoroughly and there s no way even you Susan or as you told me the last time we met, Ginormica , can break it! And how are you going to have your revenge? I say in a bored sarcastic manner just to make him angry.  
I m glad you asked Paul, Gallaxhar says, You see, each of your containers are specially designated for your own demise! Gallaxhar turns to Link and says, The Missing Link, you are part ape and part fish, therefore you still need minimal moisture. The top of your container is an old thruster rocket from my destroyed ship, ironic isn t it? When I press the switch, the rocket shall activate and then surf and turf any one, for you shall be baked alive!!!!! Hahahahahahahahaha! Then Gallaxhar turns and looks at Bob, Benzoate Ostylezene Bicarbonate or Bob , you appear to be an indestructible gelatinous mass, but it appears you have one flaw, you can take the heat but you can t take the cold! Your container is set up with a chill blaster loaded with liquid nitrogen! Bob suddenly yells, Yay liquid nitrogen! I haven t had soda in years! No you fool! Gallaxhar yells at him, This is going to freeze you at a severely low temperature! Plus, I m not done yet! After you re frozen, I m going to seal the deal by not only freezing you solid via liquid nitrogen; also I m going to freeze you in carbonite! You ll be the perfect trophy in my throne room once I take over your planet! Hahahahahahahahaha!!!!!! Frozen in Carbonite huh? I say to Gallaxhar, making him turn to face me, Did you really think of that on your own? Well while I was building my traps, I got bored so I stole some of your primitive cable television and on that Spike TV channel I saw your interpretation of intergalactic life in Star Wars. Gallaxhar explained, So yes I got inspired and so I plan to spare your planet s George Lucas for one of the last 50 humans I destroy, along with Alton Brown from the Food Network. Gallaxhar then moves over to Dr. Cockroach s container. Dr. Cockroach PhD, I recall you were the one who made my old ship self-destruct! I also remember from when my robot probe was on Earth, the recording data banks picked up you saying, You can t crush a cockroach! If you notice the bottom of your container it is a huge blender! Well, if I can t crush you or destroy you with atomic radiation I can though, stir things up a bit or should I say puree ! Hahahahahahahahaha! Ah, I never did see that flaw, Dr. Cockroach says in realization.  
Next Gallaxhar turns to my container, Paul Leger, I already know that you are nearly indestructible, can heal yourself, can shoot string and can revert to a simple mass of blanket or fabric form. If you notice about your container, it has a multiple of devices; there is a blender on the bottom of your container. Also, there is a large tank of highly flammable fluids above your cell. Lastly, there is a sparker installed on the side of your cell. Now, if what I ve learned from your planet s Food Network is correct, to properly make chicken flamb , you must first dice the chicken, soak the meat in the flammable fluid and ignite the combination and let flame until ready! Let s see you survive that! Hahahahahahahahahaha!!! Ah, I reply, It seems you didn t know how to truly destroy me so you decided to try many things. No! Gallaxhar responds angrily, I know that at least one of those will destroy you! Sure you did, I said mockingly because I knew he was really angry and I would stand up to him no matter what.  
Gallaxhar then says, And don t think I forgot about your large friend, Insectosaurus outside! Because, those bands around her are super charged with an electrical current just waiting to be discharged and when it does It will be like a giant bug zapper! Now Gallaxhar walks over to Susan s container, Finally, my most disliked monster of you all, Ginormica. I have been most angry with you of all because of all the misery you have caused me. I spent a long time floating in orbit around your planet trying to regain control of my partially damaged escape capsule! Now I shall have my revenge! I know that you have gi-normous strength because of the Quantonium. The top of your cell is a large weight that you can clearly lift but also your container is a Quantonium Extraction Chamber! When I activate the switch, the weight will be released and also all of your Quantonium will be slowly extracted from you and you will be slowly crushed! Hahahahahaha! Finally I shall have my revenge!!!!! And then, I shall take over the entire planet!!! You re not going to get away with this Gallaxhar, Susan yells, You may defeat us but someone will stop you! SILENCE! Gallaxhar shouts, Nothing can stand in my way now! Oh Really? I shout at Gallaxhar.  
Gallaxhar turns back to my container and says, What do you mean? Well, I start up, I recall that when we first met, you said you could defeat me in my own mind. So? Gallaxhar asks.  
So , I continue, You never proved that you could defeat me. Therefore unless you defeat me in a mind battle, you ll always have that little pat of you even if you take over the world, knowing that you could conquer a whole planet yet you couldn t even defeat a teenager in his own mind! Boy that s sad. I don t see where you re going, Gallaxhar says.  
Basically, I start to explain, The first time you tried to take over the world, my friends stopped you. Now that you have us captured, there s no fun, it will be boring because every place will be easily taken over, and you ll be bored. I say, we make it fun. Let s Make a Deal. Hmmmm, Gallaxhar mutters while thinking and replies, What kind of deal? Well I was thinking, I say knowing I ve got his attention, How about you and me have that mind battle, but I limit my powers of altering the field during battle so you have a chance. Plus, I ll give you access to every single negative thought within my mind. Trust me, I ve seen many villains on TV and in movies and they re all in my mind under the door Most Evil , along with a door full of my enemies from my real life; you ll have a group of hard to beat villains. Meanwhile, I get to have positive characters on my side and we ll duke it out. Interesting, Gallaxhar says, But what s the deal? The deal is, I say, If you can defeat me, you can activate your destruction devices and destroy us all, no arguments and then take over the world. If I win, you have to release us, let us go and destroy your spaceship with you in it. Either way someone is going to die. Really? Gallaxhar asks, You ll gamble your friends lives and your planet on a battle in your mind between you and I? Yes, I sighed.  
Paul Leger, Gallaxhar says, I accept your challenge to a mind battle! And should you lose, you and your friends will die! And I will take over the Earth! Computer prepare the lucid dreaming device! Enjoy your last minutes together monsters I ll be right back! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! With that, Gallaxhar leaves the room.  
Susan is the first to break the silence, Paul, do you really think you can do this? Dr. Cockroach states, Yeah, I mean the whole planet and our lives! Link says, Wait a minute guys, Paul did the right thing, I mean, we would have be destroyed by now and besides now we bought ourselves some time to escape while Paul and Gallaxhar are battling. Bob states, I ll try and escape but I don t know. Good Bob, I say.  
Paul, Susan says, Please be careful with this battle, if you got hurt I could never forgive myself. Susan, I say, Don t worry, I planned this battle in advance! I had met up with a lot of cartoons in my dreams and they are ready. Besides it s not like he s going to broadcast the battle around the world. Monsters! Gallaxhar announces returning, I have returned and don t worry, this battle will not be between just me and Paul. Computer will show the battle on this monitor for you to see! He says while a monitor is lowered that apparently will be showing the battle. Also, since your entire planet rests in your hands I will be broadcasting it to the entire world! Without your consent! Muahahahahahahaha! I should have seen this coming! I say in shock, So how will we be battling? Well, Gallaxhar starts, I will give each of us a small dose of chloroform to knock each of us out. Then I will enter your mind as I originally did and you will limit your powers and then we will both get our teams made up and then we will battle for the Earth! But first, I have to make a little announcement to the world! -  
All around the world except Boston, everyone was doing everything they usually do.  
Suddenly, on every TV channel, computer and in the form of a large projection in all of the major cities Gallaxhar s head appeared!  
Greetings Humans of Earth! He began with, I Gallaxhar! Have Returned to take over your planet! Only I shall not take over your planet so fast I have made a deal with one of your monsters living among you I shall do battle with the monster named Paul Leger! Only I will do so within his mind and you all get to watch as he has gambled his fellow monsters lives, along with his and the safety of your planet all on this battle. You all shall watch as I defeat him and then I shall take over your planet! Should he win, I will release him and his friends and then I will destroy my ship with myself in it! The battle for your lives shall begin in five minutes! Until then enjoy probably your last day alive! Gallaxhar Out! With that all the places he was broadcasting went static. And everyone went crazy with fear.

Meanwhile in the War Room within the White House the president was having a meeting right before the broadcast began.  
Okay President Hathaway began, I m hoping that this monster can pull this one off because we need to set the current terror level to Code Brown again. With that, he walks out of the War Room in a hurry.

Back on the spaceship, I was getting ready for the battle.  
Ok Paul, Gallaxhar says, So you will have no altering powers and the battle field will be basic agreed? Agreed so it will only be a few trees a few boulders and a small pond ok? I said knowing this would be a very hard battle, Oh and first we will begin in the hallway to pick our partners. Fine, Gallaxhar says completely sure this battle would be easy for him.  
Paul, Dr. Cockroach says, You know, you could let me battle him in a battle of wits instead. No, Dr. Cockroach, I say, This is between me and him! Link says, Hit him once for me ok Paul? Sure Link, I reply.  
Well Paul, Gallaxhar says, Any last words to your friends? Susan? I say.  
Yes, Paul? Susan asks in reply.  
Before I do battle for the fate of the world and our lives, I say knowing I have to tell her the truth, I just wanted to say that I .I I I love you Susan. I start to let a few tears drip.  
Paul, Susan says starting to cry a bit, I ve been wanting to say that I love you too. Really? I ask. Susan nods and I feel my heart skip for joy, Yahooo! I shout in joy.  
I regain focus and say to Gallaxhar, Ok Gallaxhar, let s get this battle started and just so you know I may be at a disadvantage but I have another thing on my side now the power of Love! BRING IT ON!!! Gladly! Gallaxhar says and then, Computer activate the chloroform, the mind transferor and the broadcasters! Yes Gallaxhar, Computer chimed.  
Slowly, chloroform drifts around both Gallaxhar and myself and as I pass out I blow a kiss to Susan and weakly say, Gallaxhar is going down and I will save you all especially you, Susan. They all cheer good luck to me and the last thing I see before everything goes black is Susan blowing a kiss back to me.  
And soon the greatest crossover battle of mankind will begin!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

--End Chapter 25-- 


	26. Chapter 26

---Chapter 26---

I quickly brought up the Hallways of my Imagination and suddenly, Gallaxhar appeared.  
Welcome Gallaxhar, to the last time you ll see the Hallways of My Imagination! I say proudly, Wait so are we broadcasting? Yes, Gallaxhar says, Now, how am I supposed to get all those guaranteed villains and enemies for this battle? Oh yeah, I say, Wait a second. I snap my fingers and then two small guns appear out of thin air. I toss one to Gallaxhar and say, Here you go. Gallaxhar catches it and asks, What the flagnard is this? This is my latest mindvention ! I say proudly, The Teleportatorinator! This will take anyone you blast within my mind into a room which will be on opposite sides of the battle field which on we will do battle on. Yours is for one room, mine is for the other room. Okay? Alright so how many teammates can I get? Gallaxhar asks.  
I shrug my shoulders, I don t know, we agreed I d not be able to take control of my mind and cheat at all, so immediately after I made the Teleportatorinators I disabled my controlling powers within here until one of us is declared a winner. Once you ve finished picking partners or the blaster will not allow anymore people to be chosen, you can just press the button on the right side and pull the trigger simultaneously to activate the Instant-Warp-To-Your-Room-On-Your-Side-Of-The-Battle-Field Function of the Teleportatorinator Alright, Gallaxhar says, See you once I m done building your doom! Muahahahahahahahahahaha! Gallaxhar then runs off and goes into a door for my middle school years.  
I wave until he is in the door and then I casually walk into the cartoon Door.

Meanwhile back with Gallaxhar he stumbled upon the door for my middle school years which is basically the school grounds with everything interacting from each year. Within it, he located the bad part of the locker hallways. He finds a small group of bad looking kids and approaches them.  
Hello there puny humans! Gallaxhar says, I am looking for the toughest one of you who hates Paul Leger. One steps forward, Yeah what s it to you? How would you like to beat him up? Gallaxhar asks, You ll be crushing his hopes and dreams! I d say I m in, he says extending a hand and saying, The name s Joe Webster 8th grader. So where is he? Oh you ll just have to wait, Gallaxhar explains, Here I ll send you to the waiting room. He aims the blaster at Joe and in a flash of light; Joe is gone and is now in Gallaxhar s room.  
Excellent, Gallaxhar exclaims, Now on to the next room! -  
Meanwhile I had arrived within the cartoon door and everything was normal as in each cartoon show was in their own areas. Alright, I started, First thing is first, I need to make a phone call from the phone I had installed last month right by the Door in and out. I know just who to call first. Over in the Phineas and Ferb cartoon area, Perry the Platypus was just visiting his secret spy base. Today he was using the tree trunk entrance. Once he was in the base he sat down and Monogram appeared on the monitor.  
Good morning Agent P. Monogram started as he usually does, Today s mission is RIIIINNGGG!  
Oh it s my phone, Monogram says, Pardon me for a sec Agent P Hello oh hello why yes he s right here .wait what!?.... Affirmative I ll send him immediately. He hangs up the phone and says, Agent P I just received a call from Paul! As you already know from his earlier visit to the cartoon room, the situation of everyone s existence is at stake, he s waiting over by the Entrance Door. It s Time! Good luck Agent P. We re all counting you. Agent P immediately don s his Hat-Copter and flies out of the tree and barely is not spotted by his owners.

Meanwhile back with Gallaxhar, he just found the Door to My own personal enemies!  
Once he enters, he notices that there is a glass wall around the Door he sees a sign.  
The sign reads: To make announcements press intercom button .Warning! Only open interaction door if you are sure you want to interact with THEM! What s THEM? Gallaxhar asks out loud, Oh well, I might as well press this button and see if anybody is even in here. He presses the button and the intercom system of this room activates.  
He proceeds to make an announcement, Uh yes Hello I am Gallaxhar! I am here to round up anyone who wishes Paul Leger bad things! Please approach the Door if you are interested! That is all He deactivates the intercom and waits Suddenly there is a loud rumble out of every point of view there is a person running towards the Door. Soon a large mass of people are surrounding the glass wall. Wow Gallaxhar states, Paul made a lot of enemies. Yes he did, The entire crowd says in response.  
Alright, Gallaxhar starts, I need you to organize by how badly you caused Paul to be your enemy. On the left begin with teasers then the further right you are means that you are even more disliked by Paul. After this everyone organized themselves and it seemed that it wasn t evenly equal. There are less teasers than there are people on the far right. And it seems that the ones on the right are from Paul s more recent years as most of the teasers are little kids.  
Excellent, Gallaxhar says to himself, Now you there! On the farthest right, what have you done to Paul? The boy steps forward and says, I personally caused Paul torment his entire Middle School life. 6th Grade, I ruined his experience at Six Flags by following him and forced him onto a rollercoaster against his will. 7th grade, I constantly embarrassed him by pranking him constantly. 8th grade, I caused him to lose several friends by making him look like the bad guy! I would ve tormented him more but he ran off to St Johns High School while I stayed in the Auburn School District. Excellent! Gallaxhar responds, What is your name? My name is, Jeremy Lavallee, Jeremy says, So why do you want to know Paul s greatest personal enemy? Oh, I m building an army to crush him, Gallaxhar says. He aims the blaster at Jeremy, And you ve just been drafted! and in a flash Jeremy is in the room for Gallaxhar s group!  
The flash frightens off the rest of Paul Leger s enemies like the wild animals they are.  
Gallaxhar says, And off I go to the next Door! And with that, he leaves the room and continues his search for more comrades in the battle.  
Soon he finds another hallway section with a set of signs, Oh what s this, Doors of Villainy? Shortcuts to every area within certain doors where the villains are currently. Takes the travel out of the word search. Excellent! Paul really should rethink his signs and organization! Muahahahahahaha! Now, Gallaxhar says out loud, Which Door do I choose first? He scans the Doors and finds the perfect one to enter first!  
Aha! Here s the perfect one! Gallaxhar exclaims, Hmm, Doofenschmirtz Evil Incorporated, Perfect I ll see what an evil company has to offer! And Gallaxhar proceeds to enter the Door and it closes behind him.

Back with the monsters, they all are watching the split screen monitor and wonder if Paul can truly defeat Gallaxhar when he gave him so many choices for battle.  
Susan asks Dr. Cockroach, Hey Dr. Cockroach? Dr. Cockroach responds, Yes Susan? Do you believe in Paul right now? Susan asks.  
Well, we probably aren t going to escape so he is probably our only hope, Dr. Cockroach explains, So yes, do you? Of course! Susan replies.  
Bob suddenly asks Link, Link, did Gallaxhar say anything about Insecto s bonds having fireworks? Bob, of all the times to not make sense, what are you talking about?!?! Link replies to Bob.  
Well I just noticed that in the monitor showing Insecto, there are pretty fireworks happening on the middle band and also the bottom band is gone, Bob explains.  
What! Dr. Cockroach, Link and Susan all ask in unison.  
They all look at the monitor showing Insecto and they all notice the bottom band is gone and the middle band has a large spark on it.  
Susan is the first to realize what the source of the spark is. Wait a minute that s Chris! Sure enough the source of the spark was Chris! He was on Insecto and he was wearing his robot arms from the convention and they were being used as blow torches to cut through the metal!  
How did he make them do that? Link asks out loud.  
Actually, Dr. Cockroach says slowly until Susan, Bob and Link look at him, At the convention when Chris and I met up in the tech section, we decided to upgrade his robot arms. I added the propeller abilities that he used to get up Insecto, but he thought up the blow torch idea. At this rate, he ll probably free Insecto and then she can rescue us! I am sorry to interrupt, Computer chimes in, But your plan is flawed. Even though Gallaxhar is the only one who can activate the weaponry and your traps, but I can control the deflector shield and so any attempt to reach this ship is futile. Drat! Link says.  
Oh well, Susan adds in.  
Well, look at the bright side, Dr. Cockroach says, If Paul wins NO! WHEN Paul defeats Gallaxhar, we ll have a ride out of here! Right, Susan says, I guess then Paul is our only hope and I believe in Him! -  
Meanwhile back with me, my first partner has arrived.  
I spot him from afar and wave to him as he lands. Once he lands, I greet him.  
Glad to see you again Agent P, I say to him, How s your owners? Agent P gives me a thumbs up as he can t talk.  
Good! I reply, Now here s the situation, I need your help in battle and I m going to harmlessly send you to a waiting room where you ll wait while I add more partners to our team. I need to borrow your hat-copter so I can venture across the cartoon room to get more partners, Ok? Agents P nods and I reply, Thanks, now, are you ready? He nods and I say, One Two Three! I blast him and he s gone in a flash!  
Alright! I say while readying to use the hat-copter, One down, a whole lot to go! I take off with the hat-copter. And I start humming his catchy tune Dobedobedobah Dobedobedobah Dobedobedobah . Soon I fly by The Doofenschmirtz Evil Incorporated building and I ignore the catchy jingle and I fly on to the Peach Creek Cul-de-sac area.

Meanwhile, within the Doofenschmirtz Evil Incorporated building, Dr. Doofenschmirtz is preparing his evil plans for today.  
And now, Dr.D begins, When Perry the Platypus arrives I shall deploy my Platypus trap and then I will reveal my plans to him and explain the purpose with a flashback! Hahahahahahahaha! KNOCK KNOCK! Is heard from his door.  
Oh that probably isn t Perry because he always crashes through the wall or ceiling. I m coming! He answers the door and at the door, is Gallaxhar!  
Hello strange looking human! Gallaxhar starts being unfamiliar with cartoons, I am Gallaxhar and I am looking for the owner of this Evil company! Oh then you re looking for me! Dr.D says extending his hand to shake, The name s Dr. Heinz Doofenschmirtz at your service! Dr.D for short. Now how may I help you? Well, I am searching for villains to help me defeat Paul! Gallaxhar explains, I have already gotten a few of his personal enemies but I need more people err partners. Are you in? If I help you, Dr.D asks, Will you help me defeat my nemesis? Sure, Gallaxhar replies.  
I m in! Dr.D replies, But how do I get there? Oh, I ll blast you there, He responds and he blasts him without his consent.  
As he leaves the room and returns to the hallway, Now where should I go next? Ah, how about this Door, Room of Weaponry. Excellent! And right next to the Star Wars and Lord of the Rings Doors. Nothing can stand in my way now! Muahahahahahaha! With that, he entered the Lord of the Rings Door.

Back with me, I had just arrived at the Peach Creek Cul-de-sac and soon I had found the trio I was looking for yet I only needed one of them.  
I landed and put away Agent P s hat-copter and approached the trio with them working on their newest scam For today only, Eddy started up, You can try and last as long as you can on Bucking Ed! A quarter a try! Eddy was the announcer for today s scam while Double D (Edd) was the person who was preparing the kids to try and stay on Bucking Ed. Ed obviously was in the bull costume and was to try and keep everyone from staying on him long.  
And the winner who stays on the longest wins this, Eddy says while showing everyone a large golden orb, The Golden Jawbreaker! I clearly saw that it was a bowling ball painted gold but I wasn t going to ruin it for them in fact Hey Eddy! I called out to get his attention from everyone else who were giving him a quarter to try and win the prize.  
What is it Paul! Can t you see I m trying to scam here? Eddy shouts but realizes what he said and says, I mean I m trying to scan this group for who will win! Eddy, I say walking to in front of him, Here. I hand him a ten dollar bill, Take this ten, buy some Jawbreakers for you and Double D, go straight home and don t brag or joke around or else a chain of events will occur that will leave you jawbreakerless. And I need to borrow ED, Ok? Eddy being mesmerized by the 10 dollar bill in his hands causes Double D to approach me and ask, Paul, why do you need Ed? Well Double D, I reply, Do you remember when I visited the cartoon room and gave that speech? Why of course, Edd replies, But how does Ed fit into this? Well, as we speak, Gallaxhar is roaming my mind, acquiring the many enemies and villains I have mentally stored here as memories. I need to build a team to oppose him and Ed is on my list for my crew, I explain.  
Well certainly you can take Ed, Edd replies, Oh Ed come over here. Ed approaches in costume and says, Oh hello Paul, I am Bucking Ed! Ed, I say seriously, I need you to focus. The fate of the world and of every single chicken on Earth rests in your hands! I need you to join me in a battle against evil. The fate of the entire world s chicken population rest in my hands, Ed says while holding his hands right over his eyes, Oh no! Who turned out the Sun?!?! Ed begins to run around and then he runs into a nearby fence and his costume falls off and he is in regular clothes.  
I chuckle at Ed and remove his hands from his eyes and ask, So are you in? Count me in because I LOVE CHICKENS! Ed replies.  
Alright so I m gonna blast you and then you ll be in a waiting room don t worry, there is a candy dish and I believe there is a few jawbreakers ok? I ask and Ed nods so I blast him and then when the flash is done, Ed is gone!  
And now I m off to see my master, I say and then I shoot off into the air on the hat-copter for the Hair Kingdom.

Once I arrived in the Hair Kingdom I easily find my master as he is fighting against a large sign that says Down With Hair! Luckily he defeats it and notices me.  
As I land he greets me, Hello Paul, I am guessing that it s time? Yup, I reply, So are you ready? Sure just mind the fro , He replies and I blast him to the waiting room, knowing no one in the world watching me collect my partners for this epic battle on Gallaxhar s broadcast would have saw who I just chose.  
And now, I say to my self, On to Hawaii! I take off but luckily, I installed a lot of wind streams in the air for the cartoon room since it is huge! So I was there in a heart beat!

Once there, I picked up a certain little blue alien experiment and then I took one of the many shortcut doors out and back to the hallway of my imagination.  
Few! I say, Ok now I just need to try and fit at least two more guys in before I visit the Weapons Vault now where is my Camp Woodstock Door There it is! I walk into it and luckily, my memories of Camp cause the Door to this room to be right by the Program Lodge.  
I notice the two guys I m looking for and I approach them.  
Hi Mike, Hi Jimmy, I say to them.  
They both turn around and say, Hey Paul, what s up? Mike then asks, Why are you here visiting your fictional Camp Woodstock memories in the middle of the day? Well It s because I need both of your help. I reply, See an alien called Gallaxhar is going to destroy the world unless I can defeat him in a battle within my mind and so we both are building up a team to fight the other. If I lose, my friends and I will be destroyed and the Earth will be taken over by Gallaxhar! Jimmy replies, So if you lose and he takes over the world, no more Camp Woodstock to help build friendships and character? Yup, I reply sadly.  
Well, Jimmy says, If the real Camp Woodstock is in danger then count me in! Me too! Mike agrees.  
Great! I say, Now I need to get you to the waiting room and to do that, I need to blast you there ok? They both nod and then in a flash, they both are gone and in the waiting room!  
After I walk back out into the Hallway of my Imagination, I look at the Teleportatorinator and it is having a small green light blinking.  
Well, I say, It seems I m done gathering members so I just have to visit the Room of Weaponry and then I ll be ready for the battle! -  
As I walk down the Hallway to the Room of Weaponry , back in the real world, Susan, Link, Bob and Dr. Cockroach are talking about me.  
So, Link says, I think Paul may have a challenge on his hands. What do you mean?! Susan replies in shock.  
Did you see what Gallaxhar chose in the Lord of the Rings Door and who Gallaxhar chose in the Star Wars Door! Link says, Not to mention everything he chose from the Room of Weaponry for his team! Look Link, Dr. Cockroach says, Paul knows what he is doing. Remember how he took down the giant robot. I would have only messed with the wires and it would have still kept going. I bet he has a trick up his sleeve. Yeah, Susan replies, Besides, if he didn t know what he was doing, would he have challenged him? I guess you re right, Link says in agreement and then to the monitor he yells even though I can t hear him, Come on Paul! Kick his butt! -  
Meanwhile, I have just gotten to the Room of Weaponry. The Room was a medieval dungeon detail and the room is lit by torches.  
Along the wall, there is an enormous assortment of weapons! I couldn t tell what Gallaxhar took because he blasted them as a copy to the waiting room with his Teleportatorinator so all I could do is choose weapons.  
As I walk in I notice the silent alarm was triggered and is only shown by how the torches flames were blue instead of red.  
Well, I say out loud, I guess Gallaxhar was already here! I walk over to the fifth torch on the left and turn it counter-clockwise 90 degrees and then the torches turn red again.  
Too bad he only found the villains weapons. I say.  
Suddenly, the part of the wall where the torch I turned is slides up and I enter the high tech section where all the heroic weapons are stored!  
I marvel at all of the weapons and then I regain focus.  
Alright, I say while walking around blasting each weapon for my teammates, So I need These and This for Mike This for Jimmy That for Perry Stitch will like That Ed will love These !... Now my Master only needs This Finally, I need This , That , Those and These .  
Finally, I am finished with my choices and now all I had to do was activate the Instant-Warp-To-Your-Room-On-Your-Side-Of-The-Battle-Field Function of the Teleportatorinator.  
I activate it and then the device announces in a monotone voice, Warping to proper Room in 3 2 1 Now! -  
In a flash of light, I am gone and I suddenly am in my room and I see all of my partners and I quickly give each of them their weapons and soon we re ready!  
I say, Alright guys, I just need to call Gallaxhar s room and if he s ready then It s TIME! I use the phone to call the other Room and, Hello? Gallaxhar here! Are you ready for your DOOM!? Gallaxhar asks.  
I reply, I m ready for battle if that is what you mean. Well I am, Gallaxhar says, I believe you ll have trouble winning! We ll see, I reply, So, now that we re both ready, the doors should be able to open, if so, see you on the battle field! I hang up and then the Door to the battle field opens.  
Ready everyone? I ask and they Nod and so I shout out, Then Let s do this for Camp Woodstock, The Earth, For my Friends and for who I m in love with, Susan! We all walk into the battle field room and I have my partners stay back while I confront Gallaxhar in the middle for a before battle handshake. And so we can have an introduction for everyone.  
As I walk forward, I think to my self, This will be the most important battle in my life and I intend to WIN! Nothing can go wrong!

--End Chapter 26-- 


	27. Chapter 27

---Chapter 27---

Once Gallaxhar and I had met up in the middle of the battle field, I extended my hand to him and say, May the best one win. Gallaxhar barely shakes my hand and says, I intend to win! Sheesh! I say in response, That much confidence must mean you managed to get some decent partners for your team! I did! Gallaxhar says in response, Did you find any pathetic humans to try and delay your demise? Well not just humans and they aren t going to delay my demise, I reply, They are going to stop my demise and help me win! Oh really? Gallaxhar asks, Well then, if you re so confident, then how about we begin this battle. You can introduce your pathetic team first! Oh no, I reply, Guests before the Home Team, after you. Fine! Gallaxhar says angrily, I d like to re-introduce you to two people from your past who apparently hate you and will help me take you down! Gallaxhar continues, First, I d like to introduce the boy with a plan. He caused you dismay all throughout your middle school life. He is ticked you left Auburn and ran away to St. Johns and wants to get back at you ever since. I am pleased to present Jeremy Lavallee! From behind Gallaxhar, Jeremy appears and he smiles evilly at me and I notice he isn t going to fight weaponless.  
Gallaxhar finishes, And he is sporting the latest in blaster technology, from the Star Wars movies, the actual replica working models of Jango and Bobba Fett s Blasters! Then Gallaxhar continues, Someone else you might remember from your past, he s mean, he s not clean, he s missing a chromosome and wishes to crush your hopes and dreams I am proud to announce Joe Webster! Joe appears next from behind Gallaxhar. He is also got some decent weaponry.  
Gallaxhar describes Joe s weaponry, And Joe is wielding the latest in robotic tendrils! Originally used by Brainiac in his special appearance on Static Shock! Gallaxhar further goes on, Next, he s evil, he s mean, his Company actually has the word evil in it! A evil man with an evil Plan Dr. Doofenschmirtz! A.K.A. Dr. D! I am surprised to see Dr. D of all people chosen by Gallaxhar and I see he too has got something to fight with.  
And he is using very special power gauntlets that will put the squeeze on anyone he faces! Gallaxhar says while trying to seem as scary as ever!  
Now this, Dr. D says slowly clenching and unclenching the battle gauntlets, Is EVIL! Gallaxhar begins to introduce his next partner, And now, The more superior members of my team! First, he s mean, he s a cyborg, his name describes what he ll cause you, from the Star Wars series General Grievous! Now from behind Gallaxhar, General Grievous appears and he lights up four Lightsabers and has his extra arms out to wield the third and fourth sabers. Suddenly, I hear some metallic marching from behind him as well.  
Gallaxhar continues, And he is not only going to be wielding four Lightsabers! He will be assisted by three robots that you, apparently, consider weapons! A Battle Droid, A Super Battle Droid and A Destroyer Droid a.k.a. Droideka! Out march the three droids and in unison I hear, Roger, Roger. Gallaxhar told me that you called my upgrades unnecessary changes ! General Grievous says with a small cough, You re going down! Gallaxhar says, Meanwhile, I ll be wielding a standard Star Wars blaster and a Halo energy sword! I then say, Is that all? I d think you d at least get a big dangerous partner Suddenly, STOMP!!! STOMP!!! STOMP!!! is heard and the ground shakes!  
Gallaxhar says, Actually, there s one last partner on my team. From The Lord of the Rings , He s big, on fire, straight from the Mines of Moria The Balrog!!!!! Suddenly, from behind Gallaxhar s group, the Balrog appears! He is stronger than ever! I guess Gallaxhar found the Lord of the Rings Door easily.  
Gallaxhar finishes, And he is wielding the classic Sword of Fire and Fire-Whip! I stare at Gallaxhar s team and I say, Wow I thought you d just go all out with the cloning machine but you picked some great partners! Well, Gallaxhar says, Where s your pathetic excuse for a team ? Oh, I say, They re waiting for me to introduce them I clap twice and a small microphone on a stand pops out of the ground.  
Hey, Gallaxhar says angrily, I thought we agreed you would lose the ability to control everything until after the batle! I reply, We did, I put this in and made it clap responsive for the battle when I made the field. I regain focus and grab the microphone, And Now I am proud to introduce A boy who knows his way around Tatooine, he s a real person though, he s a Woodstocker Born and Woodstocker Bred and not to mention he can impersonate Anakin Skywalker Mike Garavel! Mike walks out and he stands proudly and everyone sees he s not empty handed I continue, And he s not going in this empty handed, he will be wielding not one but TWO Lightsabers. Not only that, Mike will be wearing specially made gloves that severely increase their Midichlorean Count and allow the wearers to use the Force! Mike activates his two lightsabers and twirls them. He then puts them away and shows the gloves are real by lifting up a small rock and throwing it away from the field.  
I proceed with the introductions, Next up, he s also real and a friend of both Mike and myself, he s the biggest fan of Gandalf this side of Middle Earth James Fredric Tully a.k.a. Jimmy!!! Jimmy walks out from behind me and is holding the two perfect weapons for him to wield.  
And he is ready to battle with the two most known weapons to be wielded by Gandalf the Grey and White, I say contently, Gandalf s staff and his legendary sword, Glamdring! Jimmy twirls the sword and staff and then re-sheaths the sword and shouts, For Rohan! ... Oh, and for Camp Woodstock, and for Earth! I nod to him and then I resume introducing, Next up, he s yellow, he s strong, he loves chickens, straight from the Peach Creek Cul-de-sac Ed!! Ed marches out and he isn t in his regular clothes.  
I explain what he is wearing, Ed will be doing combat in classic video game armor from the Metroid series Samus Aran s Power Suit! Cool! Ed exclaims, This is just like what Evil Tim used in my favorite comic book! Awesome Ed! I reply and then I continue, And now, it s time for an animal who is on my team! He s a semi-aquatic egg laying mammal of action, he s a furry little flat foot who never flinched from the fray, he s got more than just mad skills, he s got a beaver tail and a bill, and the women swoon, whenever they hear him say, *-platypus sound-* He s Perry!, Perry the Platypus!!! Out walks Perry, but he s not unarmed.  
I say, And he s wearing, straight from his lair on Phineas and Ferb , his playpus exo-power-suit! Dr. D suddenly exclaims, Perry the Platypus, how unexpected and by unexpected I mean unexpected so Paul picked you on his team? Perry nods and then I continue introducing my team, Now Gallaxhar, I decided since you picked some humans on your team, I decided to pick an alien on my team. Oh really, Gallaxhar replies, And who did you pick? I reply, I picked the alien experiment creaed by Jumba Jookiba. He was initially evil but was turned good by a Hawaiian girl Lilo. He is indestructible and can lift up to 3,000 times his own weight. He s blue and fluffy. I am proud to present Stitch! Stitch rolls out from behind me in ball-form and then stands up and says, Aloha! I continue, And Stitch will be using a classic blaster from his series, Lilo and Stitch. I now only need to introduce one more person, And now It s time for the one who is the greatest cartoon in the history of ever! At least in my opinion. He s from the year 300X and has saved the world s follicles from the felons wishing them harm. He is the king of random, king of comedy and can pull off the trickiest of Super Fists to master. He s 6 foot seven inches. Weighing in at 346.96 lbs. He s the golden afro-ed hero who is only known as Bobobo-bobo-bobo a.k.a. Bobobo!!!!!!! Bobobo walks out coolly and has no weapons.  
Ha! Gallaxhar says greedily, He has no weapons, he s defenseless! No, I reply, He has a weapon His Jacket! Trust me when he pulls it out, you ll see. Gallaxhar replies, Then what are you going to use? I say, I ll be using my most prized weapons. My Adamant Scimitar from my Runescape Account. A standard blaster from Lego Star Wars. The Wings of Tinabi , a shen gong wu from Xiaolin Showdown. Lastly, from the Kirby series, Meta Knight s own sword, Galaxia! Where did you get those from? Gallaxhar shouts, I didn t see any of your teams weapons in the Room of Weaponry . Oh, I say, You couldn t solve a simple human puzzle to get at the heroic weapons I m surprised! The field goes dead quiet, soon everyone locks eyes and I shout, Pre-battle huddle! And my group huddles to plan. Meanwhile Gallaxhar team huddles as well.  
Jeremy asks Gallaxhar, Why are we huddling? I don t know but his team is doing it, Gallaxhar replies.  
Meanwhile in my group we are planning.  
Ok, I start, We ve got a good team set up against them. I point to Perry, Perry, you can handle Dr. D right? He nods.  
Ed says, I ll handle Jeremy. Mike states, I can take on Grievous, but those droids are a problem I reply, Stitch, can you help out Mike? Ih! Stitch replies which means, Yes .  
Great! I reply, Jimmy, I believe I know who you ll be taking on. Indeed you do, Jimmy replies, The Balrog. Excellent, I say, Bobobo, I believe I know you ll be taking on Joe? Sure thing Paul, Bobobo replies, I ll give him such a whooping, he ll need chopsticks to eat with a toothpick! And I ll handle Gallaxhar, I say, And remember, when you defeat your opponent, help out anyone who needs the most help. And remember, this is for the whole kit and caboodle, if we lose, I say, Everyone lose soon three one two three BREAK! We break and we go and stand on our side of the battle field.

Meanwhile back with the Monsters back in Gallaxhar s ship, they are observing who I chose along with the weapons I picked.  
I m proud to say, Link says, That Paul can actually pull this off. Yeah, Dr. Cockroach says agreeing, But I think the Balrog will prove some challenge for him. Susan says contently, I know he can pull this off He will win and then, the world wins! -  
Back with me, both teams are ready so I shout out to Gallaxhar, May the battle for Mankind, My friends, My Love Susan and the Earth BEGIN! Both sides start running at the other team!  
FOR EARTH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Everyone on my team shouts loudly in unison.(except for Perry)  
FOR EVIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Everyone on Gallaxhar s team shouts.

-  
LET THE MOST EPIC CROSSOVER BATTLE FOR THE FATE OF THE EARTH BEGIN!

--End Chapter 27-- 


	28. Chapter 28

---Chapter 28---

Once we all met in the middle of the field, we all clashed with a large shockwave.  
Jimmy and the Balrog clash swords!  
Perry and Dr. D meet with a fist collision and now are struggling over who is more powerful!  
Gallaxhar and I meet and his energy sword and my adamant sword clash!  
Ed and Jeremy meanwhile, are running around and trying to shoot each other!  
Mike and Grievous are clashing with one another with their lightsabers!  
Stitch is shooting at the droids while they return fire!  
Meanwhile, Joe is constantly trying to slash at Bobobo with the tendrils, but Bobobo easily dodges each attempt and hasn t returned a single attack!  
Come on! Joe shouts angrily, Are you even going to attack? Or am I going to destroy you fast because you re scared? So you want me to attack? Bobobo asks.  
Yeah! Joe replies.  
Fine, Bobobo replies.  
Bobobo shifts his right foot back into a stance. Then he places his right clenched fist next to his right leg and his let clenched fist next to the left side of his ribcage.  
Suddenly, aura surrounds Bobobo and he shouts, Super Fist of the Nose Hair! Immediately, each of his nostrils produce a large nosehair! Just like on TV!  
Joe laughs, Ha! What will that do to help you? Bobobo simply replies, My most basic Super Fist of the Nose Hair, Snot For You! Then his nosehairs lash out at Joe and Joe has to use his robotic tendrils to defend himself from getting hit!  
And that s not all! Bobobo shouts, It s not only my nosehair you have to worry about! I m also able to be random at times! And how will that help you dodge this! Joe says charging forward with each tendril pointed like a spear right at Bobobo!  
Super Fist of the Nose Hair! Bobobo shouts, Bunch a Bananas Defense! Suddenly, Bobobo changed into literally a bunch of Bananas! And he swings from side to side and dodges the tendrils! Bunch a Bananas Laser! Bobobo shouts and then he shoots lasers from his eyes at Joe and a few hit some of his tendrils and the ones shot are destroyed!  
Now, Bobobo says while Joe is trying to recover with his back turned to Bobobo, Let s Dance! Joe swings around to find Bobobo in a ballerina tutu!  
What s with this guy?!?! Joe says in fear.  
Meanwhile, Ed and Jeremy were still shooting at one another from behind two trees.  
Suddenly, Jeremy runs around the tree but can t find Ed!  
Where d you go ya DORK?! Jeremy shouts. For some strange reason the word dork echoes eerily.  
Dork?...DORK!?!?!?!?!?!? Ed says from his hiding place, Nobody calls Ed a dork and gets away with it except for Kevin! Suddenly from within the tree top, Ed drops down, but in the sphere form of the Power Suit!  
What the Is all that Jeremy can say before Ed rolls away but not before he drops an explosive!  
KABOOM! Jeremy goes up into the air! Meanwhile Ed begins to charge the Arm Cannon!  
Once it is fully charged, Ed rolls off out of sight once again when Jeremy finally lands.  
The impact destroys Jeremy s Bobba Fett Blaster!  
Argh! Jeremy says, Where d you go now ya Chicken?! Once again, the word chicken echoes eerily.  
Chicken?...CHICKEN?!?!?!?!? Ed says from a different hiding spot, Ed is no Chicken, ED LOVES CHICKENS!!!!!!!!!!! Suddenly, Jeremy is frightened at what will happen next. He decides to run away from where he just heard Ed s voice come from. Suddenly, Jeremy trips and then when he looks up Ed is right in front of him!  
And the Arm Cannon is fully charged and pointed at Jeremy, shaking with power!  
The Last word Ed says while still serious and angry is, Gravy! Ed unleashes the Arm Cannon at Jeremy and there is a huge flash!  
When the flash dims where Jeremy once was Now there is an ENORMOUS CRATER!! Jeremy is defeated!  
Ed looks over at Perry and Dr. D who are still in a power struggle Oh No! Ed says once again his regular self, Perry is a platypus and platypi are nearly Chickens! Ed to the rescue! Ed runs off to assist Perry.

Meanwhile, Perry and Dr. D are still in a hand-to-hand power clash!  
Your exo-platypus suit is quite amazing Perry the Platypus, Dr. D says, But how long can you hold up? Perry knew that his exo suit couldn t last for a while If only he could distract him then he could pull him the slip Suddenly, someone taps Dr. D on the shoulder it is Ed!  
What is it? Dr. D says, Can t you see I m trying to destroy my nemesis? Pardon me sir Ed says, Carrots are good for your eyes can they dial a phone? Wait What?!!?! Dr. D says confused.  
This is Perry s chance! He quickly gets the delay for a certain function ready I don t have time for this! Dr. D says, And you re not going anywhere! Dr. D grabs Perry and Perry deploys the wrapping coils from the exo-suit, ensnaring both of them!  
How will this help you? Dr. D asks.  
Suddenly, Perry ejects from the exo-suit and walks over to Ed.  
Wait where are you going? Dr. D shouts, We have a fight to finish! Perry presses a button on his watch and then his exo-suit announces, Rocket Boost and Self-Destruct activated!!!! What?!?! Dr. D says in confusion.  
Suddenly, Dr. D and the exo-suit rocket up into the sky!  
CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS!!! Dr.D shouts as he becomes a little blip in the sky.  
Then there is a small bright light and Dr. D is gone!  
Perry shakes Ed s hand and Ed replies with a huge hug!  
Aw you re welcome Perry! Ed says, You re practically a chicken! Perry points at Stitch who needs help with the droids.  
Oh right, Ed says, But he s still very far away but we ll make it over there eventually! -  
Meanwhile with Stitch, the gunfight had taken a turn! Stitch had disappeared from the droids sensors!  
The Super Battle Droid ordered, Fan out and search for him! The Droideka rolls away while the Battle Droid says, Roger Roger! and walks off.  
Stitch meanwhile is waiting for one to cross his path Eventually, the Battle Droid walked across Stitch s hiding spot up behind a large rock.  
Meegah Naga Quista! Stitch shouted as he landed on the Battle Droid!  
What the? Battle Droid shouted in shock.  
Stitch started to claw at the Battle Droid and did some serious damage!  
The Battle Droid managed to throw him off but then Stitch disappeared again!  
Where d he go now? The Battle Droid said in confusion, I better contact the other two droids. Suddenly, Stitch started running at the Battle Droid while it was in mid message I need assistance I have located the abomination and request backup! The Battle Droid says but suddenly, Stitch jumps onto his back! Augh! Get off of me! Stitch finished off the Battle Droid by snapping its robotic head off!  
Ahahahahahaha! Stitch laughs happily.  
His happiness is cut short when suddenly from behind; the sound of a blaster being locked and loaded is heard. Stitch turns around and he sees the Super Battle Droid with its blaster aimed at him!  
That s enough! The Super Battle Droid states, Say goodbye! The next moment, the blaster is fired and Stitch is gone in a place where he once was there was a crater and his blaster is nearby and charred!  
Target eliminated, The Super Battle Droid says in mid-scanning of the terrain, Wait error The Super Battle Droid re-examines the crater and now notices a little tunnel in it!  
Where did he go Is all the Super Battle Droid can say before out of his metallic chest out pops Stitch with a whole bunch of the droids wires!  
Stitch had tunneled away from the blast and tunneled into the droid s body and messed with him internally!  
What did you do? The Super Battle Droid glitchilly asks Stitch.  
Tanooka Ziiii! Ziiiii! Stitch replies.  
The Super Battle Droid falls over because of too many cut circuits. And then it is gone from the battle in a small explosion!  
Jukiki no machi! Stitch says victoriously.  
Suddenly, in rolls the Droideka from behind Stitch and hits him squarely in the back! Stitch falls to the ground and the Droideka keeps blasting him!  
Luckily, Ed and Perry have just made it to where Stitch was!  
Ed stands between Stitch and the Droideka intercepting each attempted blast with a corresponding blast of his arm cannon!  
Meanwhile, while Ed is the distraction, Perry manages to get through the forcefield from behind the Droideka and begins to mess with its wiring!  
The Droideka falls to the ground short circuiting and then it s gone from the battle in an even more amazing explosion than the Super Battle Droid s explosion!  
Immediately, Perry and Ed go over to where Stitch is and Ed gives Perry cover while Perry checks on Stitch.  
Well Perry the platy-whatzit, Ed says, Is he ok? Perry stands up from Stitch after checking his pulse but shakes his head sadly Nooooooo!!!!! Ed shouts at the heavens, Ed starts uncontrollably crying and clutches Perry like a blanket in sorrow -  
Meanwhile with Mike and Grievous, they were still in a clash with lightsabers!  
You re as good as those pathetic Jedis, Obi-wan and Skywalker! Grievous says.  
Thanks, Mike replies, But you know what I would do that they wouldn t? What? Grievous asks with a cough.  
THIS! Mike says and he uses the force and launches Grievous a far away distance with a Force Push! Unfortunately, it s right where Ed and Perry are!  
Uhoh, Mike says, I better get over there! -  
Back with Ed and Perry, Ed is still crying and Perry is still being held in a near vice-grip of Ed.  
Grievous landed out of Perry and Ed s sight and notices them.  
Oh this will be easy! Grievous says evilly but quiet enough not to be heard.

By the time Mike reaches where Ed and Perry are it s too late!  
Oh My Gosh! Mike exclaims in shock at what had happened.  
Ed and Perry were both clearly gone from the battle and what had happened was too violent to be described in any other form of detail that was not previously mentioned.  
Hahahahahaha! Grievous laughs from out of Mike s view, They were so easy, it took only one swing of only one of my lightsabers! Mike turns around to confront Grievous.  
I may not have known them, Mike says, But if they were friends of Paul Leger or even favored by them then I must avenge them! Mike runs at Grievous and they once again clash lightsabers! Mike is in a hateful emotion but then he realizes what is said about hate Suddenly, a faint image of Yoda appears beside him and says, From hate emerges rage, rage becomes revenge and revenge leads one onto the Dark Side of the Force! But avenging someone of importaince to another person is acceptable Mike realizes what is wrong and so he changes his emotions and regains focus.  
Suddenly, Mike gets the upper hand in the battle!  
Literally, he manages to chop off both of Grievous extra hands!  
Argh! Grievous grunts, I ll get you for that handy work with those lightsabers! Oh yeah? Mike replies, Well a bird in the hand is worth two in the foot! That doesn t even make sense! Grievous says in confusion.  
Well this will, Mike says and he swings the lightsabers and destroys both of Grievous robotic legs and both of his robotic arms! Grievous falls to the ground as only stubs and says, You think you ll defeat me?  
Mike chuckles, Boy you really are stubborn! Mike quickly finishes Grievous and then Mike is the victor!  
Mike looks over to where I am and he knows I ve got it under control. He then looks over to Jimmy and realizes that he needs help!  
Don t worry Jimmy, Mike yells as he runs, I m on my way! -  
Meanwhile with me, Gallaxhar and I both still are in a clash of my Adamant Sword and his Halo energy sword.  
Suddenly, my Adamant sword starts to crack and then is shatters! I leap back and I drop my sword as it is useless.  
Hah! Gallaxhar says, Even your puny weapons break in fear of my strength! I immediately take out the Lego Star Wars Blaster and say, Well as Bobobo would say when in Rome bring a gun to a sword fight!!!!!!!!! Gallaxhar puts away the Energy Sword and pulls out his regular Star Wars Blaster.  
Ha! Gallaxhar says, Let s see what your pathetic toy version of my superior copy. Yeah right! I reply as I pull out my Shen Geong Wu and shout out to activate the, Wings of Tinabi! I put it onto my back and I begin to fly through the air!  
Now let s see who has the better shot! I shout as I zip around knowing I can t be hit and I prepare to have a shoot out! As George Lopez would say, I got this! I say confidently.

Meanwhile with Joe and Bobobo, Bobobo has Joe on the ropes, Literally!  
Bobobo had just used Super Fist of the Nose Hair, Nose Hair Tight Rope!  
And Joe is in the middle of a huge pit that appeared out of nowhere, being on a nose hair tight rope and below it, there were carnivorous clams! Plus Joe couldn t move or else he d fall!  
Suddenly, Joe looks over to where Bobobo is and gasps!  
Bobobo is slowly placing a candle underneath the rope!  
Stop what are you doing? Joe shouts.  
Just making a good kelp roast, Bobobo replies coolly and almost immediately, Joe realizes that somehow, the tight rope just became Kelp!  
Joe shouts, But kelp can t support anyone s weight no matter how light they are! That s why I win! Bobobo says.  
Wait what? Joe replies but then the Kelp is burnt through and Joe falls down into the pit of carnivorous clams!  
Augh! Joe yells as the clams take turns throwing rice paties at him and soon he is buried by rice!  
And that s why, Bobobo starts, No one ever takes cheese and puts it on asparagus! Bobobo looks over to where I am and sees I may need help!  
Oh no, Bobobo says, Don t worry Paul! I m coming! If only I wasn t an inchworm!

Strangely enough, Bobobo did become an inchworm and so was inching his way to help me!

Meanwhile, Mike had just arrived at Jimmy s side. And Jimmy was still keeping the Balrog at bay!  
Ah good! Jimmy says, I need your help! Sure, Mike replies, But how? I m sure you recall the scene in The Fellowship of the Ring. At the bridge of Khazadum? Jimmy says.  
Yeah? Mike replies.  
I need you to use the Force and remake the Bridge between me and the Balrog! Jimmy shouts over the Balrog s roar.  
Jimmy , Mike says in nervousness, Are you planning what I think you are planning Because you know what the consequences are for your plan! I know but it s the only way! Jimmy says, So as I would say if I were Obi-wan USE THE FORCE! Mike immediately begins to create the nearly bottomless pit but it is taking every ounce of strength in his body! ARRRRGGGHHH!!!! Mike grunts as he continues to form the pit slowly but surely!

Back with me, Gallaxhar and I both have failed to make a single hit on the other.  
Suddenly, the ground shakes and I just have landed and we both are unaware of what is happening I don t realize that both Gallaxhar and I are planning the same exact thing.  
Quickly, Gallaxhar and I both pull our triggers!  
Both blasts pass the other blast and hit the opposing blasters and each are destroyed!  
I glare at him and he does at me as well!  
We both pull out our last weapons, his Halo Energy Sword and I pull out Meta Knight s Galaxia! We both run at each other well I fly low to the ground, and we clash swords once again!

Meanwhile with Mike and Jimmy, Mike had just finished with the Bridge of Khazazdum and he collapses next to Jimmy.  
Great work Mike, Jimmy says, Now, I just have to finish this Mike quick before I do this you have to get off the bridge! I can t, Mike says, I ve used up all of my strength and besides I ll go down with you if your plan is exactly what Gandalf did That s what friends do! Alright Mike if that is what you want, Jimmy says and then the Balrog spreads its shadow-like wings and roars louder than before.  
Jimmy suddenly begins to quote once more, at least if Paul wins, he ll be back and so will Mike, what is most remember-able. YOU CANNOT PASS! Jimmy shouts, I AM THE SERVANT OF THE SECRET FIRE, WIELDER OF THE FLAME OF ANOR THE DARK FIRE WILL NOT AVAIL YOU! FLAME OF UD?N! The Balrog strikes down on Jimmy with its sword, who parries the blow with Glamdring, shattering the Balrog s sword! Glowing embers run off the circle of light around Mike and Jimmy.  
GO BACK INTO THE SHADOW! Jimmy shouts clenching his teeth.  
The Balrog steps onto the bridge. It brandishes its fire-whip!  
Jimmy raises Glamdring and staff together into the air.  
YOU!!!!!!!! SHALL!!!!!!!!! NOT!!!!!!!!!!!! PASS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jimmy shouts as he drives his staff into the bridge and created a bright flash of blue light to appear. Immediately, the bridge begins to fall apart from beneath the Balrog and it begins to fall!  
Jimmy leans of the staff and turns to Mike.  
Well Mike, Jimmy says, Wait for it Suddenly, the Balrog whips it s fire whip up and catches Jimmy s ankle and he falls off to the side and barely holds on to the edge.  
Mike grabs his hand and they both finish Gandalf s final line from The Fellowship of the Ring movie.  
Fly you fools! They both say before Jimmy loses his grip and he and Mike fall down in pursuit of the Balrog.  
Immediately, the ground begins to close up and soon, there is no trace of a pit ever being there!

Meanwhile back with Gallaxhar and myself, we both stop when we both hear Jimmy shout and then the ground shake again.  
What the flagdod just happened? Gallaxhar asks as we are once again in a clash.  
Well if I know Jimmy and his knowledge of Gandalf, I say proudly, He just sacrificed himself to defeat your Balrog and also, Mike, being his friend probably sacrificed himself as well with Jimmy. Leaving me, you and since no one else is around Bobobo who is fooling around to do battle! Nonsense and besides I m going to defeat you! Gallaxhar shouts but then I immediately parry and his sword goes flying out of sight and I point Galaxia at him!  
Go on! Gallaxhar says, Finish me! I put away the sword and shout, Not yet Bobobo! Get out here! It s time for the Grand Finale! Bobobo says from nearby, actually on my shoulder! Finally! I ve been waiting! I look and I see he is still an inchworm!  
Bobobo, I say, Shall we finish him together? Let s, Bobobo says suddenly standing next to me but now back to normal.  
You can go first then I ll go, I say courteously.  
Thanks, Bobobo says and he runs at Gallaxhar!  
Wait , Gallaxhar says, What are you going to do? THIS! Bobobo shouts and he jumps into the air and is falling towards him!  
SUPER FIST OF THE NOSE HAIR! Bobobo shouts, Nose Hair with extra Sauce! Immediately, Bobobo s nosehairs lash out and strike Gallaxhar!  
Gallaxhar land son the ground and Bobobo shouts, Alright Paul, FINISH HIM! Gladly, I say and the I run at him!  
Gallaxhar shouts, What can you do? You re no master of nose hair! Not exactly I reply, I m part fabric I control fabric in my body there fore since I trained for this with Bobobo I can use it in my mind! SUPER FIST OF THE NOSE HAIR! I shout, SNOT FOR YOU! Amazingly, nose hairs sprout from my nostrils and they quickly begin to lashat Gallaxhar!  
Flagnod! Gallaxhar says right before they hit him!  
In a huge impact an enormous cloud of dust is made and even the monitors and broadcasting can t show what s happening!

The entire world holds its breath as the dust settles on each and every monitor that is broadcasting .(LONG BREATH)  
Gallaxhar is lying on the ground completely defeated!  
The entire world cheers!

In the War Room, the President is saying, Ya see, I didn t doubt him at all! Now, let s try and stay calm! -  
The Monsters are all cheering!  
Susan says, I knew he could do it! Dr. Cockroach added, As did I. Bob says, Aw my money was on Gallaxhar! Link looks at Bob and says, Bob, you don t have any money! Bob realized and said, Oh yeah! I was right! Paul won! Now we all win! Susan says proudly!

Back within my mind I have regained my control!  
Now, I say as Gallaxhar stands back up after I slightly heal him, Let s bring some partners back to life! I snap my fingers and all my partners reappear alive!  
They all cheer and I terminate the dream/mind session -  
After we return to the real world, Gallaxhar angrily walks over to a monitor and starts inputting data You did it Paul! Susan says to me smiling.  
I know, I reply.  
I shout to Gallaxhar from my container, So, how about that deal we have Gallaxhar? You release us and then blow up your ship with you in it Oh that, Gallaxhar says smiling evilly, I don t think so What! We all reply.  
It was a fluke Gallaxhar says, If no one lives to tell anyone it won t be known! Muahahahaha! You dirty Link says angrily.  
I should have guessed you were going to do this! Susan says irritated.  
Dr. Cockroach adds, And I definitely should have anticipated this. Gallaxhar replies, Well you didn t so -  
Across the world Gallaxhar s hologram reappear!  
Attention Puny Humans! I have refused to let anyone of you live to reveal that I lost to Paul Leger. Therefore enjoy your last 5 minutes of peace on Earth as you all will die! Gallaxhar out! And then it ended.

Back in the War Room, the president was resorting to the last resort even after the Red Button Okay boys, President Hathaway says, Get out the broadcast gear it s time for Code Turquoise White Dove Flag Mono You mean Rep. Wilson starts.  
Yep President Hathaway says sternly, Asking him the QUESTION ! -  
Gallaxhar meanwhile is about to activate the traps.  
Say you final goodbyes Monsters! Gallaxhar says evilly.  
WARNING! Computer chimes in, Incoming transmission from the President of the United States. What Bring it up! Gallaxhar orders!  
Slowly the monitor lowers down and a video feed of the President appears WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT????????? STAY TUNED!!!!!!!!!!!

--End Chapter 28-- 


	29. Chapter 29

---Chapter 29---

The President starts, Uh hello there umm, Gallaxhar I was wondering if instead of destroying the world Why don t you join the United States of America? Hmmm Gallaxhar says, Further explain Well, President Hathaway says, Once you re proud to be an American, because you ll know that you are free (drones on ..luckily distracting him) Meanwhile I get Susan s attention quietly, Susan! Susan whispers back, What? I reply, I m going to do what I told you I was going to do and release Blankey ok? Ok but be careful Susan whispers back nervously.  
I sit down and start to reach deep within my self and soon I find Blankey and unleash him!  
I open my eyes but I can t see I realize that Blankey is seeing and so I sit back and let him take over.  
President Hathaway still was droning on, And so you see, if you choose to be an American you get many perks! Hey Gallaxhar! I/Blankey shout!  
Gallaxhar turns around, What? Wanna see me imitate a video game? Blankey makes me say, I ll probably get seriously hurt by trying to reenact an impossible stunt! As your last request Gallaxhar thinks out loud, Sure why not Paul it s not like you can actually do anything bad to me Gallaxhar, Blankey makes me say, It s not Paul anymore! It s Blankey! WHAT? Gallaxhar replies.  
Blankey makes me go into an unfamiliar stance from a certain character from the F-Zero series and so then he makes me say, FFFFAAAALLLLLCCCCOOOONNNN!!!!!!!!!! Wait, Gallaxhar shouts, STOP! PPPPPPPPUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHH!!! Blankey has me say and then my fist collides with the container glass and it shatters!  
Gallaxhar falls from the wave of glass and since it s Blankey, I don t feel any pain in my fist.  
Ok Paul, Blankey says, As Mortal Combat says, FINISH HIM! Gladly, I say as I regain control of my body!  
I slowly walk over to Gallaxhar who gets up and starts to run at the control for the Traps!  
I shout, Don t make a single movement Gallaxhar! Or what? Gallaxhar says annoyed, It s not like you can stop me Oh really? I reply as I go into a stance used by Bobobo, Super Fist of the Paulankey Nose Hair! Ha! You can t do that in reality! Gallaxhar replies.  
Hmm, I m still part fabric and I can still control the fabric in my body I think it s a yes! I say strongly!  
Paul! Susan shouts, Be careful! I nod and shout, SNOT FOR YOU!!!! Immediately, my nosehairs appear out of my nostrils and I m amazed!  
Gallaxhar is frightened and leaps towards the controls but I m to fast!  
I lash at him and grab his ankle and he falls to the ground after I pull him away from the controls.  
Come on Gallaxhar! I say going onto a karate pose , Let s dance no modifications . Just a Mutated Human Monster vs a Squid-like Alien! Gallaxhar tries to hit me but I dodge and say, Too slow! Gallaxhar tried to charge me and I jump back and I shoot string at his legs and he falls for the oldest trick in the book a slippery wad of fabric shaped like a banana peel!  
Woah! Gallaxhar shouts as he falls over!  
I immediately shoot string at him until he is a 'cocoon' of his former self! I hang him up and The Monsters cheer!  
You did it Paul! Susan yells.  
Not yet, I say as I walk up to the computer s mainframe.  
Hey Computer! I shout at the mainframe, Tell me how to release my friends and activate the shutdown! Query, Computer asks, Why would I do that for a carbon based life-form? If you don t, I say, I ll just mess around until your voice sounds like Sean Connery on helium!!!!!!!!! Error! Computer says, Impossible event to let happen! The switch on the top left is for your friends containers. Alas, I have no memory of a shutdown switch! Oh well, I say as I press the button, I know someone who does! As they open, Everyone runs up to me and then I get suddenly picked up by Susan.  
She immediately kisses me as best as she can and I kiss back as I best can.  
I then am put down and I go to Dr. Cockroach.  
Hey Dr. Cockroach, I say, You ve tangled with this computer before can you activate the self destruct? Indubitably Dr. Cockroach replies. He runs off to look at the wires and says, Drat! There s no hexadecimal color code sequence!...Only a few rerouting of wires is needed, that s all! A few seconds pass and then Warning! Computer chimes, Self Destruct activated! Good job Dr. Cockroach! I say to him.  
Computer continues, Self Destruct to initiate in T-minus 3 minutes! Well doesn t give us much time! Link says, Let s get out of here! We all run over to where there is a window.  
Susan, I say, Can you break the glass? I ll try Susan says.  
She steps back and kicks the window and it pops out!  
Wow, Susan says, I guess Gallaxhar had this as an easy escape window! Link whistles and then we wait Suddenly, Insecto appears outside the window and on his head is Monger and Chris!  
Well, Monger says, I guess he wasn t expecting this Wait! Gallaxhar shouts, You can t leave me here! I say in response, You mean like this I start walking towards Insecto.  
Suddenly, the Computer chimes, Self destruct in T Minus 20 seconds Chris shouts, Hop on! We all hop onto Insecto and she takes off away from the ship!  
10 9 8 7 6 Computer says.  
We can make it, Link says, Come on Insecto you can do it! SCREEE! Insecto roars in agreement as she picks up speed.  
5 4 3 2 1 , Computer says, Hmmm, I guess my count down is still mal- KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!! The ship explodes and we made it out of there!

We land in the park where the plane-jet is and there is a crowd applauding for us for saving the world!  
As Insecto lands she lets out a roar and turns so we can slide down her wings to the ground.  
As we get to the ground we see many people, both from the convention and from just around Boston clapping and cheering.  
Suddenly, out of nowhere, out walks a man with a camera crew!  
Out of my way, The man shouts, Susan! Susan looks over to him and says, Derek? Susan, Derek says, I wanted to say that I m sorry for what I did. Really? Susan asks.  
Yeah! Derek says proudly, And if I get an exclusive interview with you I can get promoted at New York News Center from the weekly weatherman to Network! We can have the life I uh I mean We ve always wanted I suddenly walk in between Susan and Derek.  
Susan, I say, So is this the Derek Deetle that dumped you, tried to interview you and you dumped him? Yeah, Susan replies.  
I turn to Derek and say, Alright buddy, I think you need to get your facts straight. If you love Susan, you d drop this stupid, self-absorbed and selfish news promotion, but you won t. Now, I love Susan and I don t want to get any perks from it like you do. If I were you, I d leave. Who are you to say that to me, Derek asks, Besides, you re just a teenager! What have you done for her? I reply, I saved her from being killed by Gallaxhar and I saved the Earth! Can you beat that? No, Derek responds, And how does hat involve me interviewing Susan because I interrupt him, And besides, you can t interview Susan when you re hanging upside down from a street-lamppost by your pants that have gone inside-out and leaves you hanging embarrassingly in your boxers! Wait what? Derek asks.  
Before he can say anything else, I shoot a string around his pants waist and also bind his legs with string and he falls over!  
Then I shoot a string over a nearby lamppost and connect it to the string at his waist.  
Link would you do the honor? I say to Link as Susan puts me up on her shoulder.  
Gladly, Link replies as he goes over to the lamppost and pulls the opposite end of the string.  
Woah! Derek shouts as he is hung upside-down and then on cue, he drops a bit as his pants turn inside-out and hang-on to his feet and he is in his boxers still upside down!  
Link ties the string and walks back over to where we are.  
Turn off the camera! Derek shouts as everyone laughs at him, including his camera man!  
Susan giggles and kisses me lightly on the head.  
Meanwhile, Monger has just got a message from the facility.  
Monsters! Monger starts, I could cry right now, if I didn t lose my tear ducts in the war! But not crying will have to wait, the world needs you again! Susan and I both ask in unison, What is it General? It seems that the Jersey Devil is back on a spree of frightening all of, well New Jersey! Monger says and he adds on a, Oooorah! Well, Susan says, Who s with me? I ll go to the ends of the world with you Susan. I say and I kiss her on the cheek to which she blushes.  
What do ya say Insecto? Link asks Insecto.  
SCREE! SNORT!! Insecto roars in agreement.  
We re in! Link says for both Insecto and himself.  
I m in! Bob says in agreement.  
Count me in too! Dr. Cockroach says.

Soon, we are all on Insecto and we are about to take off.  
Chris waves to us as we wave back. Monger meanwhile salutes us.  
Insecto takes off and we fly off into the sunset.  
So long Derek! Bob shouts, Good luck getting over me getting Susan instead of you!!! Umm, Bob, I say, It s me who is getting Susan instead of Derek I mean only if you want me to Susan. I would be honored, Susan says as she leans over and we kiss as Insecto continues to fly into the sunset.  
--End Chapter 29-

--BUT!!!! WAIT!

Author s comments:  
.....Well, I suppose you want me to say The End well it s not the end yet

Susan and Paulankey romance is not over yet and the monsters don t have to stay at the facility forever because they are given freedom.

I hope you know what this means

Stay tuned for the sequel of A New Thread of Life A 2nd Thread of Life !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
